No Such Thing As Love
by Ewonsama
Summary: Roxas has given up on love after being dumped one week before his four year anniversary. The blond is now to afraid to get close anyone, which leaves him to be alone and constantly picked on by his so call 'friends.' it's making him think of suicide. Can Axel, the new kid in town, help the figural blond and show him that love is real?
1. The park

**This story came to me today, so i decided to give it a go and write it. Those of you that are waiting for "you're no whore" i'm sorry, i can't get a hold of my partner for that story so i don't know how long it will take to post it. And those of you that are reading "don't fall in love" don't worry i'm not abandoning it.  
anyway, i know this chapter is short and probably bad (i suck at details), but hey my mind wanted me to share it with you, likes or not,  
enjoy :D**

* * *

"Wasis, can we go to the pawk?" the young blond tugged on his uncles' shirt, trying to get his attention, as he asked.

The taller male was staring at his phone as it flashed back to its screen saver. He just got off the phone only a few minutes ago, but was still in complete shock from the conversation, completely unaware of his nephew tugging on the hem on his shirt.

"Waaaaasis?" The child yanked his shirt more and even kicked the back of his leg.

"What Ventus!" He yelled at the small boy that flinched from the tone. The teen noticed and sighed, asking calmly, "What is it Ventus?"

"Can we go to the pawk?" Ventus asked him again pouting a bit.

Roxas looked at his phone, which was still in his hand, and sighed. He put it in his pocket and nodded to the four year old. "Alright, we can go to the park. Go get your shoes and jacket, okay?"

"yaaaaay!"

Roxas watched as his nephew scurried away to his bedroom. The older blond chuckled a little before he went into the kitchen to make a small snack for the boy and water for himself. The snack consisted of:yogrut, apple juice, half a sandwich, and a cookie. He packed it all into his messenger bag along with two bottled waters.

"Weeeadddy! let goooo!" Ventus came running down the hall, ran past the table and straight into the kitchen where his uncle stood. "Let go let go!" He demanded as he took Roxas' hand trying to drag him around the corner, and down the short hall to the front door.

"Alright, Alright. Ventus you should really learn manners." The teen sighed as he let the boy drag him outside, but stopped him so he could lock the door. Ventus then began to drag him toward the side walk where Roxas took his hand. "Alright, what do we do when we want to cross?"

Ventus didn't say anything he merely looked both ways then looked up at his uncle, who nodded and smiled at the boy. He looked both ways as well, double checking, in case any cars went by. When everything was clear, the two walked across the street and down the road. The walk was about 15 minutes but by 5, Roxas found himself giving Ventus a piggy back ride. He let him down once they got there.

The blond noticed that there were more children there today. He also noticed the excited look Ven had on his face. The young blond ran straight to the slides ignoring his uncles calls. Roxas sighed again and rolled his eyes. 'That kid never listens.' The teen followed his nephew around the bottom half of the playground which had the usually play set of monkey bars, slides, and a small bridge connecting to more slides. They stayed until Ventus got bored and wanted to go on the swings, however he got bored of that and made Roxas go up the hill, to the other play area.

This area was about the same but had a small a marry-go-round. There were trees all around with some picnic tables placed randomly. Roxas sat at one of the empty tables, put his bag on top, while he watched Ven play with some other kids. 'Lucky kid has nothing to worry about.' He took out his phone only to stare at it, remembering the conversation he had. 'Don't cry Roxas. Not here, not in public, and not in front of Ven.' The blond put the phone away, biting his lower lip as he thought back to a week ago.

_"Hey Hayner." The blond answered his phone happily to his boyfriend._

_"H-Hey Roxas, how are you doing?"_

_"I'm fine, just a bit annoyed by my father." He pouted even knowing Hayner couldn't see._

_"I thought you were staying with Cloud?"_

_"I am, but i went to go visit him. Just to see how he was doing. And before you ask he was okay but just wouldn't leave me alone about my love life. 'when are you going to get a girlfriend Roxas?' You know the usual." Roxas tried not to sound pissed while he spoke to his lover. The thing about Roxas and Hayner, they were secret lovers. Neither had the guts to come out to their families._

_"Geez again?! Well what did you tell him?"_

_"I-I told him i liked you...N-not you specifically, but i let him know my feelings..." Roxas voice started to get small._

_"Oh?..what did he say?"_

_"He told me to get the hell out of his sight and that he never wants to see me again, until i get over my 'phase'."_

_"Regret it?"_

_"What?! Hayner of course not."_

_Hayner sighed. "Roxas, you know i love you right?"_

_"R-right.." Roxas didn't like where this was going. He got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as well as in his heart._

_"And i really care about."_

_"Your going to dump me aren't you...?"_

_"Roxas...It's just not working out. I can't keep this up anymore. I love you Roxas but i just can't do this anymore."_

_Roxas didn't trust his voice at the moment, he knew something was going to happen. Hayner had ignored him for two almost two whole months. It was easy for him too since they went to different high schools. But that didn't stop the two from meeting up and going on dates. Roxas had to be strong, he was in the middle of baby sitting his nephew. If he gave into his emotions, the little blond boy would see him and ask him why he was crying, then later tell his dad. (in Roxas case, his brother). He took a deep breath trying to calm down. "I-Is there somebody else?"_

_"...Of course not babe, it's just we go to different schools an-"_

_"You're lying.."_

_"Roxas-"_

"Wasis?"

_"Hayner, isn't there anything i can do to fix this? I'll do anything you want. Please don't do this."_

"Wasis!"

_"Roxas, there isn't anything you can do. I'm sorry. Look Roxas, lets talk later i got to go. I love you but I'm sorry."_

"Hay-"

_"Bye"_

"WASIS!"

"Huh?" Roxas snapped out of his daze and looked down at the pouting Ventus. "W-what is it?"

"I'm hungry." He pointed to his mouth. "Can i have some food please?"

Roxas smiled down at the child and took the food out of his bag. Ventus smiled back and happily ate his snack. He ate all but the cookie, he told Roxas that he could have it, then ran off to play with the other kids. The blond ate the sugary goodness, being the only thing he ate in a week. Ever since the break up, the blond had been to depressed to eat anything. When his brother had asked him about it, Roxas simple said he ate before the older blond got home.

He hasn't been able to let any of his tears out let. He wanted to be strong, no matter how much it hurt. But after today's phone call he didn't thing he would last much longer. The teen thought back on it. Hayner had called him and told him that he loved him but it really was over. He said he just wanted to make sure that the blond knew and that he wasn't hurting himself. The teen told him nothing but lies about how he was doing, besides feeling so much hurt. Hayner only sighed and told him he was sorry again and basically everything from the last phone call. Before he hung up on the blond this time he added that he had indeed found someone two months ago. A girl named Olette, and he was crazy about her. He said that he finally didn't have to hide from his family and it felt great. That stung Roxas like a thousand knives stabbing his already shattered heart.

_"O-our anniversary i-is today...i-it would have been four years Hayner..."_

_"Roxas, you didn't really thing it would last did you? Roxas, love I'm sorry,...oh? ...sorry Roxas gotta go Olettes here and i think I'm getting lucky tonight."_

_click_

Roxas sniffled, and the tears ran down his rosy cheeks. He buried his face on his arms on the table. He just wanted to crawl in a hole and never come out. He forgot about his surroundings and just let everything out in a quiet sob.

"Hey, you alright?"

* * *

**Yes hehe i made Hayner an ass hole, and i don't regret it -evil smile- but i do feel bad for Roxas :( Again i know this is short but the next one will probably be longer and it will explain more...maybe XD well thanks for reading  
**


	2. Shocker

"Hey, you alright?"

Roxas jumped in his seat, his head snapped up from the comfort of his arms, looked up to see a burly vision of red. He couldn't really see, with his eyes being filled with tears, the tall male standing behind him, with his hand placed lightly on his shoulder. The blond quickly looked away, wiped his eyes of any trace of the salty liquids that fogged his vision, and sniffled. Once done he looked back up to the teen, examining his features. He had bright red hair, all spiked back; deep emerald eyes that anyone would kill to have; and paled tanned skin. (as in not really pale or tanned) Another thing he noticed was that guy was tall.

Roxas realized he had kept the stranger waiting for an answer to his question. He took a slow deep breath, trying to calm his nerves before he spoke. "Y-yeah i'm alright." He mentally slapped himself for stuttering.

The teen took his hand off of the blond's shoulder, thinking he must have been scared of him. He tilted his head, looked down, and scratched the back of his head. He knew the kid wasn't alright, he just heard him crying and just saw him wipe the evidents away. The red head knew it wasn't his place to question the boy but he was oddly concerned. "You sure?"

Roxas nodded his head, choosing to not talk to the guy anymore. He knew he was just being nice but all the while, the shorter was getting freaked out by the fact that a stranger was asking about his well being. He stood up from his spot and called Ventus over from where ever his nephew was playing. In just a few seconds the four year ran over to the two, looking curiously at the other male. "Wasis?" He tugged the hem of Roxas's shirt, "Who's that?"

"I'm Axel." Axel looked down at the kid smiling.

"Assel?"

At his nephew trying to say the other male's name, Roxas snorted, trying to hold in his laughter. Axel noticed this, he thought he would be nice to the obviously depressed kid, and let him have a laugh at his expense. "That's right little man, Assel the name. I hope you got it memorized." He leaned down a bit and tapped his temple while looking down at Ventus.

"Yup yup, Assel." Ven bounced up and down saying Axel's name a few more times. And before Roxas knew it, he was laughing. He took a seat back on the picnic table's bench as he held his side.

Axel smirked at the laughing boy glad he could help if only a little. Even if he probably would never get to know why the blond was crying."So, whats your name?"

Roxas tried to stop his giggles so he could answer, however Ven beat him to it. "Wasis."

"Wasis? What a strange name. Then again my name, Assel, is strange it self. I guess that makes us strange mates." He chuckled joining the blond in small laughs.

"Wasis, i want to see daddy." Ventus looked up at his uncle, poking him on the leg.

"Okay, we'll go home Ventus." Roxas picked up the boy as he got up from his seat again, grabbed his bag, and put it on his shoulders. "Say good bye to Axel Ven."

The younger blond yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Bye bye Assel."

"Do you really have go already?" Axel frowned slighty. He knew it was strange to just go up to the kid, barely even really talk, then want him to stay.

Roxas sighed at the question. He wanted to leave right when Axel asked him if was fine. He was completely embarrassed that he let some stranger see him cry, and then get asked by said stranger if he was alright. If Ventus wasn't at the park with him, then Roxas was pretty sure he would have just ran off. But another part of wanted to stay near the guy. _'Maybe my heart is looking for a quick rebound.'_ He thought before he replied "Yeah, sorry about this. It's Ventus' nap time now and well you heard him, he wants to see his dad."

"Well, okay then. It was nice meeting Wasis."

"Roxas" He corrected him, then went down the hill carefully while carrying Ventus. He didn't want to fall and drop the boy or end up crushing him, if he fell and landed on him.

Roxas was glad it was summer break right now. He really wanted to just put Ven to bed, wait for Cloud to come home, take a nice long bath then sleep for the rest of the two weeks off. He didn't want to have to deal with his friends or deal with any school work at the moment. He groaned at the thought of not getting to be Hayner anymore. That thought made him think of how he cried at the park. He didn't want to cry over it anymore, not wanting the pain in his chest that would come with it.

When he got home he was happy to see his brother's motorcycle in the drive way. That only meant he could take his long bath soon rather than later. "Cloud were home."

"Park?" The elder blond asked from the living room where he was laying on the couch with his, usually azure, eyes closed.

"Yeah, Ven wanted to go and I just couldn't say no to him. But at least he is sleeping now. I'm going to go put him to bed then take a bath." Cloud only grunted in response to his little brother as he made his way down the hall to the his nephew's room.

After placing him in his bed, the golden haired teen went to take his much needed bath. The whole time in the confines of the bathroom, the boy let out everything he was holding back, this time with out interruption. And with out noticing the blond fell asleep in the tub, as it drained itself from the lack of correctly being plugged.

There was a knock on the bathroom door followed by a feminine voice asking if he was alright in there. Roxas blinked his eyes a few times trying to wake up. "Yeah, sorry Tifa i must have fallen asleep."

"Roxas you should really be careful where you sleep." Was all she said, leaving the so he could get dressed.

Roxas didn't live at home anymore, instead he lived with his brother, sister-in law, and his nephew. He used to live with his father at his old house but dew to some munny problems, they ended up losing the house. The two packed up their things and moved in with his grandfather. It was a two room apartment so he had to share a room with his old man, which really wasn't a good idea. Roxas and his dad had always gotten along just fine but two months of sharing a room changed that for the worse. The would end up in arguments and some how his grandfather got involved in them too.

Roxas had enough of living there so he took his brother's offer of moving in there. It took him a while to get used to things there. He never really spent any time with Cloud. He left home when he was 16 while Roxas just turned 8. Cloud had his reasons for leaving but Roxas was just to young at the time to understand it. So it was kind of weird to live with him and his family. Luckily after a year of living with them, things seemed to be normal. He enjoyed being able to go out with out asking, he just had to let them know he was going out and all was good. He didn't mind baby sitting Ventus while Cloud and TIfa worked or went out on dates. He didn't mind that they used him a lot so they could go out a lot.

The whole time he was over there he barely bothered to talk to his father or see him. The only times he did go see him was when he thought he missed him but would then realize he didn't. Or when he was sick. The last time he saw him he told him about liking Hayner. The man was beyond pissed and didn't want to believe his child was gay. He told him it was just a phase and he would get over it soon. That only crushed Roxas feelings, hurting him and getting pissed himself. He planned to never talk to the man no matter how much he wish he could see him right now. He wanted comfort after Hayner dumped him.

Roxas sighed to himself stepping out of the bathroom. He told Tifa and Cloud he wasn't feeling well and just wanted to sleep. So he went to bed that night with an empty stomach and puffy, blood shot eyes. He did the same thing every day for the rest of the summer only saying that he already ate before they got there. Roxas would only eat twice a week, since Cloud and Tifa were off on the weekends. He couldn't tell them he just ate if they where always there.

Things only got worse as the summer went by. Hayner called Roxas and asked him to meet him at the mall. Roxas agreed happily, getting his hopes up that Hayner wanted to get back together. He wanted to get something back together. That day at the mall Hayner acted as if nothing had changed between them. That night Hayner had Roxas come over when his parents weren't home. They went up into his room and had sex. Apparently Hayner missed having Roxas take him. It was something Olette couldn't do and something he was to lazy to do himself. After they finished Hayner thanked him and then told him Olettle would be coming over soon, so he told Roxas to leave. Roxas broke down and couldn't move, so Hayner tried to calm him down while he called Cloud to come get him. When Cloud questioned him, Roxas didn't say anything.

That summer Roxas Strife had changed . It was now time for school. Roxas went there with about 5% hope that his friends wouldn't mind the change. After a month of them hanging out with the much more quiet Roxas, they slowly started to ignore him. They would still try to talk to him but would only end up being ass holes to him.

"Stop being so damn emo!"

"Stop being a bitch to us you fucking ass!" That one had him really confused as to how he was being a bitch, when he never did anything or said anything bad to them. He was quieter now but he still talked to them sometimes.

"Your such a downer, you bring us all down and its fucking annoying."

"What ever the hell is the matter, grow a pair and get over it. I don't care if some one died get the fuck over it!"

"Look you ass face, I'm tired of you making us all so pissed so if you don't knock this shit off you loser goth, i'll kick your ass."

"Roxas want to hang out, you seem down." That would confuse him even more. The more his friends would yell at him the more he wanted to get away from them. So he ignored them for awhile. Then they came crawling back to him like they never called him names or anything. Roxas for that matter just left them for good. He didn't want to be around anyone anymore. Being quiet let him see everyone's true colors. He was now that weird kid at sat a lone at lunch. But it was his choice. He didn't want to get close to anyone now.

"Class quiet down, we have a new student joining us." It was now mid October and Roxas was in his 4th period class. He was sitting in the back of his math class, which consisted of both sophomores and juniors. He looked to the front of the room while his teach talked of anew student joining them. If it was just a class change then she wouldn't have bothered saying anything. So it must have been new new students. A student that actually new to the school.

"Now I know some of you probably have already met him, but there are others who have not. Would you please come in dear and introduce yourself again for the rest of the class?" She stared at the door with a smile.

Roxas just laid his head on his desk. Why should he care about anyone new joining the class. He was just going to ignore him unless he had to work with him on any group assignments.

"Sure thing teach."

Roxas picked his head back up as soon as he heard the new class mate's voice. _'That voice'_

The teen walked into the room grinning at his teacher and fellow classmates. This caused Roxas eyes to widen and his mouth drop open from shock. _'You've got to be kidding me.'  
_

"I'm Hayner, nice to meet you all."

* * *

**so what did you think? what did you think of the new guy being Hayner? Did you think it would be Axel? XD so did I but my brain told me change it for this chapter. Don't worry Axel will be in the next chapter promise. please review and let me know what you think  
**


	3. Trust part1

_"Why is he here?"_ Roxas thought, feeling confusion and anxiety build up. His blue eyes stuck on shock mode never blinked when he saw his ex boyfriend standing in the front of the class, grinning like he just won the lottery. Roxas hoped beyond hope that the sandy hared blond wouldn't notice him. _'please don't notice me. please don't sit next to me or come near me.'_

"What, Hayner you're not new." Roxas' thoughts lost when a chubby blacked haird kid spoke up. His name was Pence and he used to be some one Roxas would call a 'friend'.

"Yeah, you know?" Another boy from the class spoke up.

"What are you even doing here?" Yet another classmate asked.

"What's that supposed to mean Pence?" He shook his fist playfully while glaring at his friend. "Yeah, well i may not be new to the town but I'm still new to this school so lay off." he huffed and crossed his arms. "I'm here because-"

He was cut off by the room door opening suddenly, making a loud banging noise as it hit on of the walls inside the rather small classroom. Everyone looked over to find the cause of the slammed door. At he entrance stood a tall teen with long pulled back spiky red hair. He was panting, looking out of breath, as if he had just ran to the room. The guy took a moment to scan the room once before glaring at Hayner, who was still at the front of the class, standing next to an annoyed looking teacher. "Can I help you young man?"

He was still glaring at the other teen trying to catch his breath before replying. "Yeah, sorry about this." He gestured to the door with his head. "I'm also a new student here and was lost. This ass here," he pointed toward Hayner glaring at him again. "was supposed to wait for me while i finished up in the office."

"It's not my fault your slow." Hayner shrugged at him and shook his head.

"You're new?...Oh so your the new student I was really expecting?" The teacher moved passed Hayner like he didn't exist, making the class snicker.

"Yes ma'am. That guy behind you is my new brother in law." He said sweetly but then turned sour at the end.

"Like I want to be." Hayner mumbled.

"Well okay...Well class it seems we have two new students joining us. Please introduce yourself."

"The name's Axel." He said adding nothing else after that.

Hayner rolled his eyes, "What? No spelling you're name or saying that annoying 'got it memorized' while pointing to you're temple?"

"I see no need for that." Axel yawned and stretched. "So teach where do I sit?"

"Well," She thought for a minute scanning the room for empty seats.

Roxas watched the teens, as did the rest of the class, curiously. The blonde thought he had recognized the red head when he came into the room but he wasn't quite sure. That is until he spoke his name. '_He's the guy from the park...wait he's related to Hayner?!_'

"You can sit" Roxas gulped as he listened to his teacher speaking. He really didn't want to have Hayner sitting by him. He wouldn't have minded Axel sitting next to him but now that he knew he was related to his ex, he hoped he wouldn't sit next to him either. He pulled his hood up further over his head trying to hide his face as she continued. "Aha Hayner you can sit in the back next to Roxas-" _'fuck!'_ "-in that empty desk to the right of him and you Axel, can sit on the left of him." She pointed and smiled.

_'Fucking shit bitch damn hell of crap mother fucker ass wiping bastard bitching Fuck!'_ Roxas kept going on with his random swearing thoughts as he lowered his head on his desk, trying to hide from the cruelty of the world around him. It was his own fault for sitting next to the empty desks, then again he always did that. So why of all days did he have to sit there. why couldn't he be normal and sit near other kids in the class? _'Fuck it's not fair! there are other empty seats here. Why couldn't she have them sit some where else?'_

While he was lost in his thoughts and trying to hide, he never saw the look on Hayner's face. The guy grinned like he just got first prize in the talent show. He knew Roxas went to this school, he just didn't think he would get to be seeing him so soon. He missed talking to him and hanging out with him. He always wondered why Roxas just stopped talking to him. He walked down the isle going over to his seat still grinning.

Roxas also didn't see the look on Axel's face. The red head looked around the class room trying to locate the boy. He looked really curious, wondering if it was the same Roxas he met at the park. It would've been nice to see a familiar face, besides his jack ass of a brother in law. When he couldn't find that golden blond hair or pure bright sapphire eyes, his face fell a little. He pushed the disappointing feeling away just as soon as it came, made his way down the isle and sat next to a weird looking kid in a black hoodie. To him, the kid looked like he just died right in the middle of class. He wasn't moving at all. He was going to poke him to see if he got any response but was stopped by Hayner whispering.

"Psst Roxas. Hey Roxas, i know you can hear me." The blond whispered a few more times getting frustrated with the other blond. He was about to reach over and kick him if he didn't catch Axel starting at him.

Roxas heard Hayner whispering for him to look at him. He was biting his lower lip harshly trying to act as if he were asleep of dead. He kept his eyes closed tightly feeling them swell up with warm liquid. He listened as Hayner stopped talking to him and started talking to the guy next to him. Both sounding annoyed with each other.

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh i don't know, the guy with the bad hair cut."

"Like you're one to talk."

"Yeah, it's bad...bad ass."

"Only in your dreams."

"Then this must be a dream. No no it's a nightmare."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"If you have to ask..I'm not going to bother."

"Bother with what flamer?"

Roxas heard the other yawn like he was really bored.

"Answer cock sucker!"

"I don't suck, i get sucked."

At the Roxas could only blush, his eyes blinked opened,any trace of tears now gone. He could feel the other winking when said that. Roxas gulped as he slowly raised his head up, facing the red head to his left. He didn't even care if he looked like a strawberry right now, all he cared about was looking at the strange guy.

"Well hello there?" He greeted the boy next to him, still not able to see his face under his hood. "And here i thought that we had a dead body in the room." He chuckled.

Roxas stayed quiet as he stared him ignoring Hayner when he tied to call him over to look at him. Roxas stopped biting his lip so he could speak but was cut off by Axel's gasp.

"Hey you're bleed!" He got up ignoring the teacher as she told him to back down. He went over to the tissue box in the back of the room with blue eyes following his every move.

_'I'm bleeding?'_ Roxas moved his fingers over his lower lip feeling the wetness on it. He pulled his hand back some to get a looked at the blood on his fingers. _'Guess I am. Great now how am I going to explain this to Cloud?'_ He sighed to himself right when Axel sat back down while taking his face with one hand, holding him still. "What are you-"

"Cleaning it." He answered not letting him finish his question. He just ignored all the stares and the teacher. It didn't matter what she had to say since the bell was about to ring in about 3seconds.

DOOOOOOO

Axel finished cleaning the blood on Roxas' lip and now was pressuring a piece of tissue on the wound.

"What the fuck are you doing putting your dirty hands on my boyfriend?!" Hayner moved from his seat and yanked Roxas out of his.

The gasped and fell back against Hayner's body. _'D-did he...did he just call me his boyfriend? But why would he when-'_

"Boy friend?" Axel scuffed getting out of his seat. "How can he possible be you're boyfriend when-"

"Roxas tell this ass that we've been dating for 4 years and 2 months. Go on tell him." He pulled Roxas' hood down and held by his waist.

Axel ignored Hayner and smiled at the blond. "Hey it is you. Remember me?"

"Of course he doesn't remember you! Come on Roxas lets go, you coming Pence?" Hanyer looked over at Pence as he walked over to them.

"Yup"

Hayner took hold of Roxas' hand and dragged him out of the class. "So Pence, Roxas, what do you have next?"

"Well I have english next."

"No way, so do I. What about you man?" He smiled at his friends.

"Huh? What?"

"Dude your next class?"

"Oh...Gym" Roxas kept his head down trying to figure out what was going on.

"Aww man that sucks, well what about lunch? I have it after 5th."

"We both have it then too." Pence answered for the both of them.

"Great, see you then babe." Hayner stopped walking and pulled Roxas into a short kiss then walked off leaving him like a toy at the park.

The rest of that day went far better than the morning did. Roxas didn't have any other classes with Hayner so far. He just had to wait to see for after lunch. On the other hand, he did have another class with Axel. 4th period, which for them it was sex ed. The red head didn't sit next to him in that. Not like he had a choice anyway. After class Roxas bolted on outta there, not wanting the red head to talk to him. Or confront him about the whole Hayner thing. He had no clue what that was about himself.

It was now lunch time and Roxas decided not to hide in the library that day. He knew Hayner would ask Pence where he was at when he didn't show up. He knew Pence knew where he would go during lunch and would most likely show Hayner where. So the library was the prefect place for him right now. It wasn't that big but it still had plenty of places to hide.

All through the day he was thinking about what had happened in 1st period. He wiped his mouth again thinking about the kiss Hayner gave him. He didn't know how he felt right now. Did he like it, did he hate it, was he happy or was he pissed? He really didn't know. "Damn it" He sniffled.

"Hey, you alright?" His head snapped up to see a concerned looking Axel, staring down at him. "De ja vu..." He mumbled to himself.

Roxas wiped his eyes with his sleeves and sniffled again. "I-I'm fine."

"Look Roxas, I know we don't really know each other but," Axel sat next to the smaller teen. "If you ever want to talk, I'm a good listener."

"Axel...no offense..but stay away from me."

Axel raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"I said to-"

"I know what you said! But why did you say it?" He frowned.

"I just.."

"Yeah Wasis?"

"I just...wait what did you call me?" He looked at him dumb founded.

Axel chuckled, "Wasis."

He blushed, he had forgotten that Ventus had called him that in front of Axel. Sure Ventus had perfect english even with his young age, but the kid just couldn't say his name right, Either that or just enjoyed calling him Wasis. Roxas pouted at Axel trying to remember how Ven said his name.

"Assel, why would you call me that during school?" He gave him a pouting puppy dog look.

"Heh heh, I forgot about that. That kid, Ventus was it? How is he?"

"He's fine. Finally in school himself...Oh crap I almost forgot I have to pick him up after school." Roxas stood up a little too fast making himself dizzy.

"Woah there," Axel caught him before he could fall over. "You okay Roxas?"

"Y-Yeah, Thanks Axel." Roxas smiled up at him receiving a smile back from the red head.

"Good I wouldn't want that nephew of yours killing me for letting his Uncle Wasis get hurt."

Roxas couldn't help the laugh he let escape his mouth. Axel joined his laughter though trying to keep it quiet while in the library. "You got me laughing just like last time."

"Oh sorry, i was trying to do the opposite." Roxas gently pushed Axel's shoulder giggling at his sarcasm. He felt really happy right now and there was no confusion about anything.

"Roxas, what the hell babe?!"

Roxas turned his attention to the pissed off looking blond standing in front of them. "H-Hayner?"

"What do you want? Can't you see you're interrupting?" Roxas turned his gaze up at Axel. He saw those once playfully green eyes turn into pure hate.

"Get your hands off my man ass fucker!" Hayner's hands were made into fists.

"Well at least i can get ass." Roxas gasped when he felt Axel's arms move. He didn't realize that he was still being held. He then squeaked when Axel pulled him closer to himself. _'I did not just squeak? I didn't know I could squeak!...Wait what did Axel just say?'_

"That's one ass you're not getting! He belongs to me!"

"I don't see you're name on him. And anyway even if I wanted his ass, I wouldn't need you're permission." Axel sounded a lot calmer than Hayner did but there was still venom in his voice.

Roxas frowned and pushed him way out of Axel's hold. He stepped back and shoved passed Hayner toward the front of the building and out the door.

"Great now i have to deal with that. Thanks ass whole!"

"Is there a problem here?" One of the teachers that happened to be in the building went over to see what as going on.

"No ma'am, none at all. I was just going. Excuse me." Axel walked to the front hoping he would be able to find Roxas again. He had no such luck. The bell rang stating that lunch was over and it was now time for the class off the day.

Axel sighed waiting for the bell to ring again so he could get out of there. He was determined to find Roxas and explain himself for how he acted. He was getting anxious right now taping his foot on the ground as he watch the clock. _'He said he had to pick up his nephew, i'll just held to the nearest elementary...crap I don't even know where that is.'_ He sighed _'I guess that means i have to wait til tomorrow.'_

* * *

**_yup that's how i'm ending this chapter hope you enjoyed :3  
_**


	4. Trust part 2

**looky because of the reviews I got today, i decided to write the next chapter in the same day. So that's two chapters in one day :D You have no clue how giddy i got and how shocked i was lol. so this is just for you guys. heck if i feel like it later i'll write the next chapter tonight since I don't sleep XD If I do you might see another chapter up tomorrow. I hope you enjoy :3**

* * *

School was finally let out making a very certain blond happy that the day was over. Roxas got up from his seat, put his bag's strap over his shoulder, pulled his hood over his head and walked out the back door of his history class. He stared at the ground as he walked to front of the school praying he didn't bump into anyone. Boy was he lucky right now. He made it off of the campus, walked a few blocks down the road to pick up Ventus.

He really couldn't believe he almost forgot to pick him up. It was hard to believe when he picked him up every day. _'It must have been those guys._' He thought as he crossed the street not bothering to look for on coming drivers. He was lost in thought to worry about anything else. He wondered why Hayner called him his boy friend when they both knew he was seeing that Olette girl. _'Maybe they broke up and he wants me back? Would I even go back to him?'_

He frowned while he made it to the younger blond's school, sat on the ground near a blue gate since he had to wait 30 more minutes for the kids to be let out. He put his hand over his heart and began to think of Hayner more, trying to see what he felt for him. If he felt anything at all. _'Hayner, Hayner, Hayner. I love you?'_ He made a face like he really needed to concentrate on that question. _'I want to be with Hayner?'_ He trembled at the thought as he felt his heart pound and ache. "No, I don't want to be with him anymore but...I think I still have feelings for him."

_'Well that's just great. If I'm around him then those small feelings will grow again. I don't want that pain again. Hayner...he was my everything a-and'_

"Uncle Wasis?"

Roxas tilted his head back to look behind him. He saw Ventus in lie with a bunch of other little kids that were part of his class. They always did that even when Roxas was in kindergarten. He remembered it was where he first met Hayner and Pence. It was the end of the day and the teacher had them all line up in two single file rows. Roxas was in the front of one of the lines, Pence was next to him in the other line and Hayner was right behind Roxas. As the line moved out the class room and turned down the hall to the gates outside, Hayner bumped into Pence, which caused Pence to stubble over grabbing hold of Hayner so he wouldn't fall over. Hayner ended up grabbing hold of Roxas pulling him down with him on top of Pence. He remember the three of them got in trouble and had to go to be pulled to the side to explain to the teacher that it wasn't a fight like she thought, that it was an accident.

He shook his head at the memory, got up from the ground and moved to the side to wait for the gate to opened. When it did open Ventus ran straight to him expecting for his uncle to pick him up. Roxas laughed as he picked the smaller blond up and held him.

"So how was school today?" He asked as he started walking toward the side walk.

"Wasis, can I ride on your back?"

He shifted his nephew around so that he had both of his small legs on his sides and his arms around his neck loosely. He move his arms so that they supported the boy so he didn't fall off. "So are you going to answer Ven?"

He nodded his head, "Can we go to the park?"

"Ven?"

"Pleeeeeeease?"

Roxas sighed, "Alright fine. You're just lucky it's warm weather right now other wise we would be going home right now."

"Thank you." He giggled and bounced a few times. "It was fun, I made another new friend today. Her name is Aqua and and and she is in 2nd grade."

"How did you become friends with a 2nd grader? I thought that they separated you guys from the bigger kids?"

"Mm, they did but Aqua came with her class to mine. She helped me read, even though I don't need help." He spoke happily, "She said I was the smartest and cutest kid she has ever seen. I asked her if i could be friends with her and she said she loved to."

"Oh that's really nice Ven, I'm glad you're making friends. Who was your other friend again?" Roxas really was happy for his nephew. Ventus was a smart kid for his age, well in reading and writing anyway. It was harder for him to make friends with the kids in class though. All of them hated him since he could actual do better in something then them.

"Oh Terra!" He beamed bouncing again as Roxas made his way to the park that was now only 25minutes away.

"Yeah, didn't you say he was a 3rd grader? You never did tell me how you met him."

"Terra was in my class for being bad" He giggled. "My teacher felt bad for him, so she had him sit next to me and draw. All I had to do was draw a picture a of us and we became friends."

"Ven, why don't you invite them over this weekend? That way daddy and mommy can meet them and you can play with them." Yes Roxas just called Cloud and Tifa mommy and daddy. He only did that when he talk to Ven about them. It was so he knew who he was talking about.

"Really Wasis? I can do that?" Roxas could tell his eyes lite up.

"Yes but you have to ask mommy and daddy first, then you have to ask Terra and Aqua so they can ask their parents."

"I will, I will, I will!"

"V-Ven you're" cough "Choking me"

"I'm sorry Wasis."

Roxas coughed before regaining his breath. He told him it was alright and for him not to do it again. Ventus asked him about his day at school making Roxas flinch. He told him it was an okay day and that nothing really happened. He didn't want to bring up Hayner or Axel to the five year old. He didn't need drama in his young life.

"Yay the park! Let me down Wasis?" Roxas shook his head walking up the hill to the playground he knew his nephew really wanted to go to.

"You know if you keep asking me to take you here everyday after school, I'm going to be really sore." He put the blond down and sat at a table in the shade. Ventus giggled, dropped his Adventure Time backpack and just took off to the practically empty play ground, which only were about three or four other kids.

Roxas took his bag off his shoulder, placed it on the table and stretch his back and legs hearing a crack here and there. He took off his hoodie and placed it next to his bag cursing himself for wearing it the hole day. It really was one weird October day. Last year around this time it was really windy and nice and cold. But today it has been hot. Summer hot for that matter and there he was, wearing that black hoodie all day until just now.

He took out his homework and a bottle of water from his bag, planning on just doing there, so he didn't have to worry about it later. It was already 3:20 in the afternoon and he had a lot of work to do. If he did it later, he wouldn't get it done until 11 at night. He had other things to do once he got back home so he couldn't procrastinate. "I'll start with you, you evil math home work."

About 2 hours later, the blond sighed in relief to be done with his work. He put his things away in his bag deciding it was time for Ven to do his own homework. He got up and walked over to him as he went down the slide. "Ven, come one time for homework."

"Do I have to?" Ven pouted, taking his uncle's hand heading back to the table.

"Yes, now stop whining Ven, I promise that when your done you can play for a while longer before we go back home. If it gets to dark mommy will kill me. You don't want that do you?"

"Yes, that way I can play all day here." He kept pouting as he sat down.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt, right Roxas?"

Roxas stiffened up hearing the familiar voice from behind him. He slowly turned around to face a fake pain stricken Axel. Ventus gasped when he saw him, and unlike Roxas, he got up, stood on his seat, and clapped joyfully. "Assel! Assel! Wasis look, it's Assel!"

"Well hello there Ventus, it's an honor that you remember me." He chuckled and bowed once causing Ven to giggle.

"Ven, you don't have to do your homework right now-"

"I don't?"

"-no, where going back home now." Roxas turned to him ignoring his whining of 'whys' and 'pleases'. He slipped his bag over his shoulder and put Ventus' backpack on him. He was about to pick him up but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. It caused him to shiver just a bit.

"Roxas, you can't just go just because I showed up. It's not fair to Ventus." Roxas shoved his hand off him and ignored him. "Roxas, please let me explain what happened at school today, please?"

"You go to school with Wasis?" Ven jumped from the bench and wounder over to Axel tugging on his pant leg, he wanted Axel to pick him up.

The red head leaned down and lifted the smaller blond up nodding his head. "That's right. You see Ventus, I'm new here and when I saw your uncle i was really happy to see a familiar face, even if we only met once." He looked at Roxas back and continued. "But I made a mistake and now your uncle is mad at me and he won't even let me apologize or explain anything to him. It's making me feel really sad." He looked down showing the younger of the three how sad he was.

This made Ventus hug the teen trying his best to comfort him. "I'm sorry Assel, Uncle Wasis is being a meanie head to you. I'll tell mommy on him and she'll make him say sorry to you and make him listen to you." _'Oh no.'_

"Aww really Ventus, thanks buddy." He smiled at the kid happily.

"Assel will you be my friend?" He asked him shyly.

"Well of course Ven, I'd be happy to be your friend."

"Wasis! I have a new friend!" He smiled happily calling his uncle over.

Roxas couldn't ignore Ventus no matter how badly he wanted to. There was also the threat of telling Tifa about him being rude in front of her son. He knew very well that Ven would in fact, tell her about this if he kept ignoring Axel. More now that the guy was now his friend. "That's nice Ven...Now why don't you go and play while I talk with Axel."

"Okay!" Axel put him down and let him watched as he scurried over to marry-go-round.

"That was dirty." Roxas spat frustrated.

"Oh you think so? I was being serious the whole time Roxas. I do feel sad, well bad, and I wasn't joking about being friends with Ventus." He sat down staring at Roxas waiting for him to sit before going on. "Anyway Roxas, I'm sorry about what happened today. I hope I didn't offend you or hurt you by what I said."

"Axel, it really wasn't what you said. And I'm not mad at you I just..." He laid his head down on the table.

"You just what Roxas? You can tell me?" He leaned over and hesitantly took the other's hand.

Roxas snapped his head up, yanking his hand back. "Axel, please don't touch me."

"Sorry." He scratched the back of his. "Well I guess I should get going then."

"Axel wait." He called as the read head stood up to leave.

"Hm?"

"You never explained what it was about. I-If you tell me then I'll tell you." He gulped looking away.

"How about you tell me first?" He sat back down once again taking his hand, squeezing it once to reassure him.

"I-I...Axel I don't want to be close to anyone. And I have trust issues that go beyond anyone I know. That's all I'm saying, even though I don't trust that you won't just get up and leave."

"Well, you have to trust me in some way right? Other wise you wouldn't have told me this nor would you let me hold your hand or make friends with your nephew, let alone pick him up."

He had a point. Maybe he did trust him, that or he didn't want Ven to to start up a storm of complaining and whining. But then again that doesn't explain why he told him and why he was still letting him hold his hand. At that thought, he pulled his hand back and rested both his hands on his lap. "I guess, maybe a little."

Axel smiled at him, "okay I guess that means I have to explain some things. How long do you have til you have to get home?"

Roxas blinked confused, then took out his phone to check the time. "Ah crap" He jumped out of his seat and grabbed his bag, hoodie and Ven's backpack. "Shit Tifa's going to kill me. Ventus we have to go, now!" He yelled for his nephew to hurry his little butt up.

"Need a ride?"

He bit his lip making it bleed again. _'I shouldn't but if I don't get Ven home now Tifa will kill me and then Cloud will kill me for making Tifa kill me. Damn it i have no choice.' _ "T-that would be great thanks."

"See you do trust me." Axel chuckled as he walked to the parking lot to get the car started.

"Hey, it's only because I have to get Ven home. Other wise we would walk."

"Oh Roxas how you hurt me."

"You're hurting Assel again?" Ventus came over frowning at his uncle.

"Ven just get your bag so Axel can give us a ride home."

"Assel can drive?! Yay car ride, car ride, car ride!"

"Thanks for the ride." Roxas unbuckled himself when the car stopped in front of his house. Ventus said the same thing then jumped out of the car and ran inside, He was excited to tell his mom and dad about making two new friends today.

"No problem, listen Roxas. About my explanation."

"Yeah?"

"You got time before you have to go in?"

Roxas looked at the house and could see Ven looking out the window waving at them. They both waved back then watched as the front door opened and out walked Tifa with Ven right behind her. "Crap." He mumbled under his breath as they got closer to the car.

"Hello, you must be one of Ven's new friend and Roxas' classmate. I'm Tifa, Ventus's mother and Roxas' sister." She smiled at Axel while Roxas looked down at his lap feeling embarrassed.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am. I'm Axel and yes i'm his new friend and i'm also Roxas' Friend too. I hope you don't mind that I'm friends with your son and brother."

"Oh not at all. In fact I'm really happy that my baby and Roxas are friends with you. I don't mind that your older than him. Thank you for giving them ride home." She smiled sweetly as Ventus tugged on his mom's black dress. "Hm? Oh i'm sorry hunny, Axel would you like to stay the weekend with us?"

_'Oh no Ven, not Axel, you were supposed to ask for Terra and Aqua'_ Roxas bit his lip again just as harshly as he did that morning.

"Sure, I'd be fun."

"Yay thank you Assel, thank you mommy!"

"See you then dear, Roxas I'm sorry, it looked like you and Axel were talking I'll take Ven back inside and let you finish." She picked him up and went back inside.

"Well this sounds like it will be a fun weekend, don't you think Roxas? We'll get to spend more time with each other and-"

"Fuck you!"

"Roxas?"

"Axel I told you I don't want to get close to anyone; and that includes you."

"Roxas, I just thought that-"

"Axel...please just leave me alone...I don't want to go through that pain again. I'm sorry but I can't even be friends with you. You can be friends with Ven but not me." He got out of the car and walked up to the house, went into his room and went straight to bed. _'I'm sorry Axel, I really am. I just can't let myself be near anyone.'_

Back outside, Axel just sat in the car replaying things. _'What did I say or do to make him do that? I really thought we were getting along. He said something pain. What could have happened to him?'_

* * *

**Not really liking how I ended it XD but it must be that way because my brain told me so. I hope you enjoyed the read.  
**

**I want to thank all of my reviewers again. :D  
**

**Tea-chan thank you for leaving your name so I could thank you too for your review. Also I'm flatter but marriage is just to soon lol  
**


	5. Explanation

**Hello aw darn i'm only three minutes late, other wise it would have been 3 chapters in one day. Oh well it's still three in 24 hours X3. anyway enjoy guys.  
**

* * *

_**Roxas pov**_

I woke up the next morning with only one feeling. Sleepy. I didn't really care about anything right now just waking up. I got ready for the day like every other day, I turned on the news to see what the weather would be while i dried my hair from my morning shower. I was glad I didn't have to style my hair like most people do. It spied back up on it's own accorded, just like Cloud's and Ventus' hair. I slipped on some dark skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with a picture of Super saiyan Goku on the back and the four star ball on the front, along with black elbow length tripp Zipper & Grommet fingerless gloves with skulls and crossbones. I put my converse on as the weather finally came on.

"Thank God it's going to be raining soon." I said slipping on my dark blue hoodie. I turned the tv off and went down stairs in the empty house. Cloud took Ventus to school before he went to work while Tifa went to get some gas before going to work. How did I know this? Well It's just what they always do. Well beside the gas thing. That just left me to walk to school. "I really need to get a car and learn how to drive." I sighed when I went outside to the cool air.

"Today, I just hope it goes faster than yesterday."

**_normal pov_**

Roxas made it to school with about 3 minutes to spare before the bell would ring. He walked into his classroom going directly to his seat where he put his hood up and his head down to rest on his arms. _'Please don't let anyone talk to me.'_

"Roxas there you are. Man I was wonder where you went yesterday."

_'Fuck my life.' _He thought when he heard Hayner speak and sit next to him. He didn't bother lifting his head up knowing Hayner would go on talking about something he and Pence did after school and how he should've been there to see it or join in.

"So anyway, why'd you take off yesterday? Was that guy bothering you?" Hayner had hate in voice when spoke of Axel.

Reluctantly Roxas picked up his head and looked at Hayner. He still had those brown eyes that were those of a trouble maker and his same short spiked hair cut. Roxas almost wanted to lean over and kiss his flat lips but Hayner's voice knocked him out of it.

"So wanna hang after school?...Hey what happened to your lip, it's like really fucked up."

Roxas placed his fingers on his lips thinking back on how they ended up that way in the first place.

"So you going to answer?"

He sounded really impatient, so Roxas opened his mouth to speak but no words came out that belonged to him.

"Hey Roxas! How are you doing today? Hows Ven?" Axel came in the room and sat on the other side of the teen acting like last night didn't happen.

"What did I tell you Ass hat, don't talk to my man! And how the hell do you know Ventus?"

Axel only smirked Ignoring the annoying blond. "Would you mind telling him I said hi? He is my little buddy after all."

"The fuck? You're going after little kids now? You sicken me. Rox don't let this pedo near Ven, you never know what he might do."

Roxas hands balled into tight fist. He didn't appreciate them talking about Ven like that. He would have been fine with Axel asking for him to say hi for him, since he couldn't and wouldn't stop Ven from having friends. But the comment Hayner had made just got the teen pissed off. _'Like you actually care about him Hayner! W-what if Axel real is a pedophile?! I can't let him near Ven. But if i do that then Ven will hate me. What am I going to do?!'_

"Oh that's right Roxas, you shouldn't let me near him, who knows what I'll do to the boy kid." Axel rolled his eyes and faced the front of the room when the bell rang. Hayner on the other hand kept talking.

"Roxas, this guy is sick. Don't hang around him or talk to him anymore got that?"

Roxas got up from his seat and walked out of the room. Right now he need to get away from those too guys or he was going to explode. He went to one of the boys bathroom and locked himself in a stall. He didn't come out until it was time for lunch.

He felt so weak right now, he was going to break his own rule for himself about only eating twice a week. With the new stress he really needed to eat something or he might actually let himself die. Which to him wasn't a bad idea but he didn't want to do it during school. He wanted to die in his own room on his bed. He thought about it for a while of how he would be able to do it. The last thing he would do was slit his wrist of cut his neck. That would be if he had no other way of killing himself.

He did like the sight off blood no matter whose blood it was. He just didn't like it id it came from cutting oneself. He found that lame and over rated. He would rather get bitten instead, liking the feeling on his teeth and skin.

He quietly walked out of the bathroom and head to the cafeteria for something to shut his gut up. When he got the build he frowned to see how long all the lines were. _'I guess that means I can't eat then?'_

"Roxas!" Roxas looked to his right and saw Axel waving for him to come over and stand with him in the line. He didn't feel like being next to Axel right now, but his stomach did telling him 'you better get your ass up over to him now. Look how close he is to the food i so desperately need.' He gave in and walked over to Axel paid no mind to the kids giving him dirty looks and call him names as cut in front of the red head.

"Thanks." he said with out even glancing at him.

Axel didn't say a word to him til they got their food. Roxas looked around trying to find an empty table and one where he could hide from Hayner. He couldn't find one so he was going to go back to the bathroom no matter how gross it would be. However, Axel took hold of his arm and lead him to a few trees where you could easily hide behind from everyone else. He smiled and sat down brushing off the fact that Axel sat right next to him. He was going to enjoy his pizza, Axel or no Axel.

They sat in silents until Roxas was finished with his cheesy goodness, that Axel spoke up. "We need to talk."

"No."

"Okay then will you let me talk?"

"..."

He sighed, "Roxas, I'm going to explain whats up with me that guy, um your boyfriend?"

"He's not...He's not my boyfriend."

"I'll ask about that later but for now let me explain. See over winter break my sister got married to that guy's brother. I've met him a few times and i approve of him being with my sister and all, but I've hated his little brother ever since we met. He would just talk a load shit about my sister calling her a slut and a gold digger." Axel's fingers curled and uncurled, the venom in voice was starting to make Roxas get uncomfortable. "I moved here a while after that. My sister begged us, my mom and me, to move in with them and her husband didn't mind it. We moved into the back house they had, so that explains why I'm here now. But i still went to my old school in the next town over so I didn't have to start here so late in the year. I came here yesterday because I still had somethings going on at that school and...well...

As for that blond ass hole, well it turns out he wanted the back house so he didn't have to live at home anymore. Unfortunately for him we already lived there. So instead he moved into the main house over summer.

The day I met you.." Axel leaned his head back against a tree, "I was actually looking for a-a well a quick screw." He didn't look at Roxas sensing the look of shock and anger he was giving him. "Trust me, i've never slept with a stranger before, I don't know what was going on in my head at the time. Anyway, when I heard you crying, I couldn't help but wonder why this guy was crying his heart out. So I let my curiosity take over and you know what happened from there.

But yeah we don't get along because of that. Honestly when he called you his boy friend I was surprised to find out you were gay and that he could even get anyone like you."

"Axel..."

"Yeah?"

"Before I kill you, Hayner is not my boyfriend. At least not anymore I think.."

"You think?" He looked down at the blond who had his own head down. "Roxas it's either you know or you don't know."

"He broke up with me over the summer for some girl named Olette. I don't know why he keeps saying that we're together. It's like- no never mind. Hey wait that that explains why you two fight but what about in the library?" He looked up at Axel pouting.

"Oh heh that?" He ran a hand through his hair, "well, Roxas I think it's to keep me away from you."

"What?"

"Calling you his in front of me and telling me i couldn't have you. I just wanted to mess with him. I'm sorry if I frighten you or anything like that." he laughed nervously.

"And the thing with Ven?" Roxas furrowed his brows.

"I'm not a pedo okay? If you don't want me going over this weekend then I won't."

"No, go. Ven would be sad if you didn't show up. I'm not going to stop you guys from being friends but I will keep my eye on you."

Axel smirked and chuckled, "Well well well, is someone jealous?"

Roxas rolled his eyes and punched Axel's arm playfully. "You wish" he laughed with him.

"So...you going to the park today?"

"Hm, no I think my legs need a break today."

"Pardon?"

"That didn't sound right did it?"

"Not at all."

"I had to walk 25 minutes to pick Ven up from school then another 30 to get to the park. If you weren't there it would be a 15 minute walk back home. Thanks again for the ride by the way."

"How about I go with you to pick him up and we go out for Ice cream. My treat."

"That sounds so good right about now. And with the weather we're having...I-I mean I'm sure Ven will be happy to see you and for treating him to ice cream."

Axel chuckled again as he stood up, "I'm treating you too, Roxas. So is that a yes?" He stuck his hand out for him to take.

"Yeah" He replied taking the hand.

* * *

**sorry it was so short but hey thats how this one was meant to be. I hope you enjoyed it, by the way everything axel said is a bunch of random things that popped into my head lol.  
**


	6. Crushes and Confusion

**hello, thanks for all the reviews. I would have wrote this last night but i knocked out early and then today i was just play KH3Ds all day. I've been lazy about playing it. But when i found out that KH 1.5 HD is being dubbed i got excited and got off my butt and started to play it again. then when the ds was taken away i wrote this long ass thing which was going to be longer but i decided to cut it and put the rest in another chapter.  
**

**hope you enjoy :D  
**

* * *

"Assel, Assel! Wasis! Assel's here!" Ventus cried cheerfully when he saw the pair waiting for him on the other side of the gate. He was really happy to see his new friend and his uncle. When the teacher opened the gate for the class to let out, Ventus ran passed Roxas and straight toward Axel, jumping up so he would catch him.

Axel was cut off guard but he manged to catch the blond just before he hit his knees. "Woah!" He yelped picking the child up more so he could put him on his hip. "Hey there little guy, have a fun day at school?"

"Mm hm" Ven nodded smiling at the teen holding him. The boy then looked down to his uncle giggling. "Wasis, I'm bigger than you now!"

Roxas was still in shock mode from his nephew going for Axel instead of him but quickly brushed it off. He lightly laughed and ruffled Ven's soft blond spikes. "Yeah you did. Bet I look like an ant now."

"Yes!" Ven giggled more. "Oh Wasis guess what, guess what?!"

"What?" Roxas said enthusiastically.

"Terra and Aqua said they can come over!"

"They did? That's great Ven."

"I can't wait, I get to have fun with everyone! Terra, Aqua, Wasis, and Assel! Right?" He looked at Axel then back down at his uncle.

"That's right Ven. Of course it's up to Axel if he still wants to come"

"Assel?" Ven gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Of course I'll be there."

"Yay!"

"Roxas?"

"Hm?"

"Nothing. Hey Ven want to come with me and your uncle to get some ice cream?"

Ven's eyes widen with excitement. He would have screamed if his voice didn't go hide in happiness. So instead of screaming his head off he nodded with the biggest grin he could make.

Axel put Ventus in the back of his car having no room in the front for him in the front. He buckled him in, with Roxas double checking, got in his seat in the front, along with the other blonde, and started the car. They drove more into town where all the shops usually were, with Ven trying to talk to both teens about his friends and how thrilled he was. Axel asked the two blonds to wait in the car while he went to go get the cool treats.

"Wasis?" Ven asked in a small voice.

"Yeah Ven?" Roxas leaned over and looked at the back seat where the younger of the two called. "What's up?"

The younger blond's cheek began to turn pink, he fiddled with his thumbs and started fidgeting around in his seat.

"Ven do you have to go to the bathroom?"

"N-no. I um." he shook his head and mumbled.

"Ven, whats wrong?"

"Wasis what do you think of Assel?" He almost whispered, looking up at his uncle with shy, curious eyes and bright pink stained cheeks.

"W-what?" Roxas thought he heard wrong for a second. "Why do you ask Ven?"

"W-Well" He gulped and his cheeks went red.

"You have a crush on Axel don't you?" Roxas looked at his nephew with a soft expression. The blond blushed more nodding his head. Roxas sighed, got out of the car and went into the back seats. He held Ventus comfortably making the child look up at him fearfully. "It's okay Ven."

"I-it is?"

Roxas nodded, "Yeah, its fine to have a crush on him. Thank you for telling me Ven. That must have been really hard for you to tell me."

"It was...Uncle Wasis?"

"Yeah?" Roxas looked concerned. Ven only called him uncle when it was something really serious.

"D-don't tell daddy or mommy. Please." Ven sniffled letting tears run down his cheeks.

"Why not? Don't you want them to know you have your first crush?"

"No"sniffles "If they know its Assel th-then he can't come over." He starts sobbing, burying his face in his uncle's shirt.

Roxas held him closer trying to calm him down. "Ven I promise not to tell them if you promise to stop crying. Okay? Can you do that for me Ven, please?"

He sniffled and nodded his head. He pulled back and wiped his eyes sniffling a few more times. That's when Axel showed up confusion and concern on his face as he held three ice creams in his hands. Roxas got out of the car letting Ven calm down some more.

"Hey, whats wrong with Ventus?"

"Nothing really, he's just upset that you took so long." Roxas lied smoothly.

Axel frowned and gave Roxas the ice creams as he got in the back of his car. "Hey Ventus, are you okay? Roxas said you got upset because i was gone for awhile. I'm sorry buddy."

Ven's eyes widen and his cheeks went red again. He gulped starting at his crush. "I'm fine."

"Want to come with me and help me finish the ice creams?

Ven smiled, "Yeah!"

"Thanks for the ice cream Axel. I'm Sure Ven would say the same if he didn't fall asleep." He looked back at the peaceful expression on his napping nephew.

"It was my honor. I enjoyed getting to go out with the two cutest blonds i have ever met."

Roxas glared at Axel for a moment before shaking his head and sighing. "I think Ven would be happy to hear you call him cute."

"Well the little guy is cute, just like his uncle." He chuckled looking back at the child.

Roxas ignore his comment, got out of the car, unbuckled Ven carefully so he didn't wake him, then took him in his arms. "Thanks again Axel." He said turning to the house.

Axel waiting until they got in the house before starting up his car and heading home. When he got there, he he went to the main house to see if his sister was home so he could talk to her about anything really. He didn't feel like going into the empty back house right now. His mom was at work just like his sister's husband, who he accepts as a brother.

He looked around in the kitchen then in the dinning room. There was no sign of her so he went to check the living room when he heard the tv on and some giggling.

"Hey Kairi," he called walking into the room.

He heard a gasp and the word shit coming from the other side of the black leather couch. On the other side two teen sat up, one blushing the other glaring.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Hayner demanded with a slight pink on his cheeks. Probably from getting caught, Axel thought.

"I think I should be asking that question. Who's your friend?"

"None of your damn business."

"Hayner, don't be so rude." The girl spoke smacking Hayner's shoulder. She turned to face Axel, the blush still present on her tanned cheeks. Her brown hair was a slight mess matching her wrinkled orange top. Her light green eyes showed how awkward and embarrassed she felt for being caught in the middle of whatever it was they were doing.

"Hello, my name's Olette."

"Axel, pressure to meet you meh lady." He gave a half bow to the girl making her blush more and giggle. That only made Hayner get angry.

"Now what the hell do you want?"

"Hayner!" Olette scolded him.

Axel could only smirk as Hayner frowned and looked down. _'Oh she's got him whipped.'_ "Well if you must know, I was looking for Kairi. Have you seen her?"

"Kairi?" The girl tilted her head confused. "I'm sorry I don't-"

"She's our sister. I'm guessing he didn't mention her, or me?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. Hayner how come you didn't tell me you had a sister and another brother?" She looked at him speaking like an upset mother.

"Yes Hayner, do tell."

Hayner muttered something under his breath so neither could hear him. But Axel could clearly tell what he said. "It just slipped my mind."

"That's bull Hayner." She crossed her arms.

"Oh meh lady, I haven't found out who you are."

"Oh my I'm sorry. I'm Hayner's girlfriend." She smiled.

"Oh?"

"Hey Olette, want to come with me to movie room? We can watch whatever you want?" Hayner asked nervous.

"Oh, really?! Lets go Hayner. It was nice meeting you Axel." She got off the couch and took Hayner's hand, having him lead her to the room.

Axel let out the laugh he was trying to hold in the entire time. _'Looks like I'm going to have fun for a while.'  
_

* * *

**(A/N: i don't know why that line is there I can't get rid of it)**

"Axel whats so funny?"

He turned to see a petite auburn girl with bright blue eyes staring up at him curiously. "Oh nothing Kairi. Just get home?"

"Yeah, I wanted to get home early so I could make dinner tonight for us all. You'll join us this time won't you Axel?" She asked pleadingly.

"Kairi" he was about to say no but the look his sister was giving him made him feel guilty for skipping dinner with them for the past few weeks. He sighed in defeat. "Yeah Kai, I'll be there."

"You've made me so happy Axel" she gave her younger brother a hug then ran off to the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?!" He called after her getting a no in from the girl.

Later that night Axel gradually made his way back to the main house and to the dinning room. Everyone was seating down waiting for Axel to show up. Kairi sat next to their mother and her Husband Sora. Axel really liked the brunette, he was a nice guy and easy to get along with. He made his sister really happy and that made him happy. Sora was only about 4 years older than him so they actually hanged out a lot even before he started dating his sister. You could say that he was the red head's best friend.

Sitting next to Sora was his co-worker and both Kairi's and his, childhood friend. He had sliver hair and was another one of Axel's friends. Even if he was 5 years older than him. The guy was also easy to get along with. At first Axel thought he was prick but only over an hour, he learned he was actually a pretty cool guy. _'Guess he's joining us tonight.'_

Hayner wasn't there tonight, he probably went with his girlfriend.

"Hey Sora, Riku."

"Hey Axel, finally come out of that cave?" Sora teased.

"Yeah, Kairi was finally able t get me out. Now who's going to save city from evil?" He asked sarcastically.

"Don't worry Axel, I promise you can go back to the bat cave when your done eating." Kairi rolled her eyes giggling.

"So how's school Axel?" leave it to Riku to change the subject.

"It's fine. Nothing really any different from the old one."

"Do you have any new friends dear?" His mother asked him.

"Yes mother."

"That's good." She took a bit of her baked chicken.

"Any classes with Hayner?" Sora asked him.

"Yeah just one, thank God. No offense Sora."

"It's alright. I know how it is between you two." He smiled and started eating.

"Hey Sora mind if I ask you something?"

"Hmph?" he was chewing his food.

"Has Hayner ever said anything about a boyfriend?"

Sora began to choke on his food. He quickly took a couple of drinks from his juice and gagged for air. Cough "N-no he hasn't" HIs eyes were wide, "I didn't even know he was gay."

"Hm." Was all Axel said.

"Axel does he have one?" Sora leaned forward curiously.

"I thought he had a girl friend." Riku added.

"I thought he did too. I just met her today." Kairi chipped in.

"Hey relax it was just a question." Axel put up his hands defensively. "Anyway yeah that was his girl. Met her today and she told me herself."

"Axel why did you ask?" Sora frowned like a child wanting the truth.

Axel told them of the first day of school and how he had met Roxas at the park. He didn't mention how he was crying or the fact that he ever dated Hayner. He did say how Hayner acted like Roxas was his property and how antisocial he was.

"Hm maybe I should have a talk with Hayner." Sora wonder.

"Sora, I think it's best for them to work it out themselves. Don't get involved."

"I agree with Riku Sora."

"Alright but Axel." Sora pointed at him. "You have to invite Roxas over here.' He beamed at the red head.

"Sure Sora, I'll ask him before I leave the sleep over."

"You're going over there?!"

Axel shook his head and sighed explained about Ventus and the weekend. After that he went back to the back house, took a much need shower, then went to bed.

For the next two days, Axel would try talking to Roxas. On Wednesday he would talk back, while getting glares from Hayner. At lunch, however, he would hide from the red head. Thursday he ignored him again so Axel ended up eating with his other friends from his other classes.

It was now Friday and Roxas decided to ignore Axel again. He didn't feel like having talking to him and having Hayner listen and stare at them. He was uncomfortable with it all. He was letting Axel in when he didn't want anyone in. So the only thing he could do was push him back out.

Did he feel bad? Not really. In fact it was really nice not having to speak to anyone. It gave Roxas space to think about things. How he felt about Axel. How he felt about Ventus having a crush on him. How he felt when Hayner was around. What he was going to do tonight while the sleep over went on. Surely Axel really didn't want to spend his weekend with three little kids, did he?

After class Roxas made sure he was one of the first to leave. He didn't want to end up getting pulled back by anyone. Ah but fate was cruel to the poor blond. A hand gripped his forearm, holding him back and shoving him up against the hall wall. Roxas glared at who ever it was man handling him.

Hayner closed in on him and forced a kiss on him. Roxas reaction was to push him off, yet the blond couldn't help any of the lingering feelings he had for him. He shut his eyes and kissed him back, letting arms wrap around his waist while his own traveled around Hayner's neck. He even allowed the other blond's tongue to enter his mouth.

On the sidelines Axel watched the whole thing. From the point when Hayner shoved him on the wall to make out session the two were now in. He was actually going to push Hayner off the teen until he saw him kissing him back. Axel didn't know if he was pissed, jealous, or confused. He thought that Hayner had a girlfriend and he thought that Roxas was single. He walked away from the scene not wanting to watch anymore. _'Are they back together?'_

Roxas let out a small moan in the kiss making Hayner grind against him not caring who saw. But thankfully Roxas snapped out of it and forcefully shoved the guy off of him. He panted for air as he looked at Hayner puzzled. "Wh-what the. Hell?"

"You know you liked it Roxas. Anyway what's wrong with you? Why have you been ignoring me? I've missed you babe." Hayner frowned at him.

"Missed me? Hayner you broke up with me!" Roxas wiped his mouth finally catching his breath.

"Now why would I do that? Rox, I love you and I would never let you go."

Roxas suddenly heard whispers around him. He looked around and saw the crowd of students watching them and gossiping. _'No, no, no, no.'_

"No wonder he never talks to anyone."  
"That's why he doesn't have a girlfriend."  
"He's cute, it's such a shame he's on that side of the fence."  
"I knew that emo was gay, just look at how he dresses."  
"I heard he whored himself out, that's why he always wears those hoodies. It's to cover all the marks."

_'No..Why is Hayner just starting at me? Why isn't he doing anything?!'_

"Babe come with me." He held out his hand and Roxas reluctantly took his hand and went with his ex. Hayner put an arm over his shoulder and whispered into his ear. "I know how to make you feel better."

Roxas gulped and nodded following Hayner into the boys bathroom when nobody else where in the halls. Hayner lock the bathroom door and lead Roxas into one of the stalls where he began another make out session with the vulnerable blond.

An hour later Hayner kissed Roxas' cheek told him to clean himself up and that he will see him Monday night for their date. He then left the naked blond on the floor in the stall. Roxas had an empty look in his eyes as put his clothes back on not bothering to clean the cum off his chest or stomach. He didn't even bother to wipe the leaking substances off his legs. The only thing he did clean up was his face. He left the bathroom and limped to his sex ed class. He was really lucky today each class was only 30 minutes each.

Axel was sitting toward the back of the room bored out of his mind with the talk about female hormones. He already knew plenty living with two females for most of his life. He yawned and was about to let himself sleep when the door slowly opened. That didn't stop the teacher talking. He just went on with he lesson not caring if his students where late or not.

Axel lazily looked over and saw Roxas limping into the room. He wanted to get up and help him but the kid sat down in the seat near the door. Axel could see him wincing and the pained expression he made. He had a feeling he knew what was wrong with the blond. He looked back at the teacher not going to bother with him. _'If he wants to be with that dick then let him. If he gets hurt again it's not my problem.'_

* * *

**That's all for now. I hoped you liked it. Thank you for reading :3 please review**


	7. Sleeping with Axel

**Hey hehe got my happy back after rereading LOVE ME!, by Ihasakeyblade123. It maybe be one chapter but that one chapter just make me all giggly that i think i'm going to read it again after posting this. anyway if you didn't read the A/N before I got rid of it I'll say it here. I would have posted this by midnight but my laptop turned off on me out of no where and I didn't get to save it. I got ticked and depressed since I wrote so much. But like I said I got my happy back and was able to rewrite it. almost how i had it before but just rewording. anyway enjoy :D **

* * *

"A-Axel" Axel looked up from the ground, where he was eating his lunch, to find the owner of the raspy voice. He didn't feel like eating with anyone. He just felt like being alone from now.

"Your talking to me now?" Axel didn't mean for that so sound so harsh but he couldn't help it.

Roxas cringed from Axel's tone. He couldn't say anything to that even if he could talk without his throat killing him. He mumbled a sorry and turned to leave.

Axel cursed himself, set his lunch to the side and got up. "Roxas please wait. I didn't mean to.."

Roxas turned his head and shook it. He walked back to Axel and did something that surprised them both. He was hugging him. His forehead leaned on the older teen's chest while his arms where loosely warped around him. Axel was taken aback. He wondered why the blond was hugging him. If something was wrong then why didn't he go see his bitch?

"A-Axel" He said with his a hoarse voice. "I-i know this is weird b-but would you please...h-hold me?"

Axel didn't say anything to him. Instead he gently warped his arms around the teen, pulling him closer to him. Roxas wanted to cry. He just couldn't do it in front of Axel. Not again anyway. He head back his tears, shriving while they held each other for what felt like forever before he was asked what was wrong.

"A-Axel, will you take me home, please?" He didn't look up at him when he asked.

"Roxas we still have two more classes. Can't you wait an hour?" He shook his head. Axel sighed, "Do you want to wait in my car?" He nodded. "Alright, here are my keys." He handed him the keys. "Do you want me to walk with you?"

_'So everyone can start saying that your hanging out with a whore?! You must be crazy. I couldn't do that to you...even if we aren't friends.'_ He shook his head again and walked to the parking lot while Axel went to throw his lunch away and head for class.

Roxas got in the back seat, closed the door and laid on his side curling up in a ball. He let out all the tears he had been holding back go free. He thought about what had happened and wondered why he didn't bother to stop Hayner from doing what he did. Why did he allow him to do that in the bathroom during school? He sniffled and shut his stinging eyes trying to think of everything he did wrong.

_'Why did I let him do it? Why did he kiss me? I really thought he was with that girl. Did he want to get back with me then and the sex was his way of showing it? Why did he have to kiss me like that in front of everyone? I thought he didn't want anyone knowing that side of him. I know I didn't want the school to know that I had a boyfriend. Hell I don't even think Pence knew about us being together. The only one I told(kinda) was dad. Well Axel knows that he is my ex too though._

_Now everyone thinks I'm gay when I'm not even sure myself. Hayner was and is the only guy I ever felt anything for. It wasn't his looks or his gender, it was just the way he was that got me. I know for a fact that I'm attracted to girls. If I never went out with Hayner I'm sure I would have had a girl friend. It's too late now though. The ones that actually liked me saw us kissing._

_What If Axel saw us? What if hates me now because of it. He hates Hayner so if he thought i was going back to him, would he hate me too. Why am I even worried about what he would think? It's not like we're really friends or anything. But he has been really nice to me even though I stopped talking to him. I feel really bad asking for him to hold me like that and for him to take me home._

_Why did I let Hayner do that to me?! In the bathroom no less. Crap I'm in so much pain right now. If I knew it would hurt this much I would have tried to push him awhile more. An hour of sex with him pounding me in different positions. It hurt so much I'm never letting that happen again. But then again it just felt so good. Those kids in the halls were right. I'm nothing but a whore...'_

Roxas sniffled while he kept thinking about more bad things about himself as he cried himself to sleep.

OOOooOOooOOooOooOOooOooOooOo OOoOOooOooOooOooOo

Axel saw the sleeping boy in the back of his car through the window. Roxas looked so peaceful while he slept that Axel didn't have to heart to wake the boy up from his slumber. None the less he tapped on the window a few times to try to wake the kid up. He really didn't want to wake him but he had to get the car back to Kairi since it was her car. Not only that he had to pick Ventus up since Roxas was with him. Not that he minded at all. He just didn't want to be late picking up the younger blond.

He tapped the window a few more times. "Roxas, time to wake up. You have my keys remember?" He tapped again.

Roxas stirred from his sleep, blinking his pained eyes open. He tilted his head up slowly to see Axel standing outside. He pondered for a moment before realized that he was in the car with the keys and Axel was locked out. He winced when he moved to fast to unlock the door. Axel got in the back examining him for a second before taking his keys and going to the front. Roxas wondered where they were going when they hit the road, that is until he saw the familiar elementary school.

He panicked mentally slapping himself for forgetting Ven once again. _'What the hell is wrong with me?! Oh no I can't let Ven see me like this.'_

Axel parked the car next to the curve knowing that they would be waiting while. He learned that the first time he went with Roxas to pick up Ventus. Roxas told him that usually when he walked to get here he would only have to wait about 30 minutes until his nephew was let out. Going by car meant they had to wait a little longer than 30 minutes.

Axel looked in his review mirror and discovered Roxas trying his best to clean up his messy appearance. The teen could fix his clothes and hair but there was no way that Ventus wouldn't notice the dark purple marks on the teens neck or the way his eyes were so red and puffy.

The red head reached over to the glove box and pulled out a small red purse. It was Kairi's on the go make-up bag. Axel dug through it until he found what he was looking for. When he had said items he got out of the front seat and moved to the back seat next to Roxas who was trying to fix his tangled hair.

"Roxas take your jacket off."

Roxas stopped what he was doing to stare at Axel with fear fulled eyes. He backed away from him until his back met with the other door. He didn't know if Axel was going to do the same thing that Hayner had did. He didn't need or want a repeat of anything that happened in the stall.

"Roxas please just trust me?" He gave him pleading eyes as he asked him knowing full well that he might now get it.

Roxas hesitated, he didn't know if he could trust him. After all they were alone in the back of his car and Axel did say something back then about if he wanted his ass he could have it. Roxas gulped trying to think of other things. Axel was being kind to him and he even went to the school to get Ven when he forgot. Axel was also friends with his nephew and that kid really liked him. But could he really trust him? Even if Axel did try something he was positive that he could fight him off.

He reluctantly took of his hoodie and moved closer to Axel. Axel had something in his hand and Roxas backed away again thinking it was something that would hurt him.

"Roxas, it's just make-up. I'm going to cover your hickeys so Ven doesn't have to see them. Unless you want him to see them?" With that said Roxas moved closer to him again and let him get to work.

"It's a good thing your skin tone is almost the same as my sisters. I don't think he'll notice." He reached over to the front and put the things back in the purse then sat back down. "Roxas, will you tell me what happened?"

"N-No" His voice was worse than it was before. Axel guessed it must have been all his crying.

"Was it something I did?" He shook his head. "Was it something _that_ guy did?"

He shook his head again not knowing why he was lying to Axel and himself. He was feeling really weak and sleepy and just didn't want to talk. He laid down again not caring that he was using the other teen's lap as a pillow. He felt a hand gently run through his spikey hair. It felt really nice to him so he leaned against the hand relaxing more and unconsciously falling back to sleep.

OOOoOOooOoOoooOOoOOOOoOOoOoO OoOooOooOoooOooOooO

When Roxas woke up he was in his room, in his bed, covered with his black blankets. He looked around his room to find signs of life but only saw his sea blue walls and a glass of water on his dresser that was next to his bed and the damp cloth on his forehead.

He looked to his left, where the window was, and looked out side while he laid still in bed. The sun was starting to go down which meant that it was it was it was either five or six. It made him wondered if everything that happened today was just one big nightmare. He tired to sit up but the sharp pain in his lower back and ass stopped him. He laid back down seen that it was no nightmare and that it had indeed happened.

He hated himself so much right now and was feeling so stupid and embarrassed of all the events that took place before he woke up in bed. He noted that his urge for death was getting stronger each day since Hayner broke his heart.

He groaned and held his breath hoping to suffocate himself. Sadly for him the knock on his door interrupted his failed death attempt. "Come in." He said sounding like he had a sore throat and a cough.

The door slowly opened reviling his brother, Cloud, behind the door. He was holding a what looked like a bottle of pills and another cloth. Cloud sat on the bed and removed the other cloth only to replace it with the much cooler one he brought. "Hey how are you feeling?"

Roxas sniffled and manged to asked in an almost whisper. "What happened?"

Cloud rolled his eyes, opened the bottle, and handed Roxas two pills. "Take these, they should help make your fever go down and help with your cough." Roxas did was he was told trying not to wince when he leaned up to take the pills with the water on his dresser.

The water made him wince anyway, with the cool liquid hitting his throat along with the pills made it hurt. He put the glass back and coughed q few times as he laid back down and asked again what happened.

"Look all I know is that you friend, Axel, took you and Ven home. He said while you both waited for Ven to be let out, you passed out in his car and you had a fever. He then took you both home. It's a good thing Ventus knows where you keep your house keys out other wise you would have been outside until I got home. Anyway, Ven let you guys inside. Axel carried you to your room, put you to bed and put this," He picked up the old cloth, "On you to help with the fever. He then stayed with Ven and check up on you until I got home an hour ago." Cloud said with a heavy sigh.

"He left soon after that promising Ven that he would be back. So I'm guessing that guy will also be joining us this weekend?"

"Where's Ven?" Roxas asked concerned.

"He's playing with his friends' Terra and Aqua. Roxas it that other guy really Ven's friend too?"

"Yeah."

"So he really is going to be here this weekend? Not that there's anything wrong with that I just don't want him sleeping in his room."

"He'll sleep in here, don't worry Cloud I wouldn't let him do anything to Ven. Not that he would." Roxas corrected himself before Cloud could ask him what he meant.

"Get some more rest alright? Tifa you know Tifa will come check on you when she gets home." He smirked and ruffled his brother's hair before leaving the room.

Roxas let sleep take him once more and sure enough Tifa did go to check on him. She was acting as is she wasn't his sister, but more like she was his mother. It made Roxas smile but he felt bad for making her worried about him. She check his temperature, asked if he was hungry and even asked if he wanted to go to the hospital. They both knew full well that he didn't need to so he just asked if he could go back to sleep. She kissed his cheek and nodded heading out the door saying, "I love you Roxas." It made him blush but he knew she meant it in a parent loving their child. He smiled again as he slept again.

OOOOOOOoOooooooOOOoooooOoooO ooooOooOooOOooOooOoooo

"Assel's here!" Ven exclaimed when he was dropped off by Kairi and Sora, who drove off laughing when they heard what the 5 year old called him. Axel blushed from embarrassment knowing full well that he was going to have to threat them so they would keep their mouths shut.

"Terra, Aqua, this is Assel!" Ven dragged him toward his friends happily.

"Assel?" They asked in unison.

"Yup. Assel this is Terra" he pointed to the brunette boy with light blue eyes and tanned skin. "And this is Aqua" he then pointed to the girl with short blue hair with bright blue eyes and lighter tanned skin than the boy next to her.

"Is your name really Assel?" She asked him curiously.

"No not really but it's what Ven calls me. So you can call me that too if you want to little lady."

She giggled as Terra asked the next question. "So then what is your name then?"

"Axel, A-x-e-l, got it memorized?" He pointed to his temple causing all three kids to giggle.

"Assel come play with us." Ven held his hand looking up at him.

"Ven were going to play cops and robbers." Terra told him as he and Aqua took off.

"Ven go play with them. I just want to check on Roxas. I promise that I'll play with you after I check on him, okay?"

Ven bit his lip thinking this over before say cheerfully, "Okay!" then ran off to join his friends.

Axel went down the short hall turned right to the next hall then right again where the blondes room was. He knocked a few times to see if he was awake but when he didn't get an answer he just let himself in.

He looked at the bed next to the window where the sleeping form of Roxas laid. He chuckled when he couldn't help but notice that the teen's leg and arms where sticking out and hanging over the bed. He couldn't help think that this was really cute. He went over to him and put the arm and leg back on the bed and under the covers.

Roxas woke up from that. He stared up at Axel and probably would have freak out that he was in his room staring back at him but he was still to exhausted to care. So instead he manged to say something after clearing his throat. "Hey."

"Hey, how are ya feeling." Axel sat on the bed.

"Like crap. Thanks by the way for well everything."

"No thanks necessary. Is there anything I can do so you don't feel like crap?"

_'Rub my head and back'_ "No not really. Thanks anyway. Why aren't you with Ven?"

"He's playing cops and robbers with his friends. And I wanted to check on you."

"I bet you would be the robber." He coughed a laugh.

"Well then if I'm the robber then-"

The door slammed opened and stood in the door way was Ven and his friends, all with toy guns. "Get him!" They cried together.

"He's going to steal my Wasis." Ven aimed his gun at Axel.

"Ven, I won't let him." Aqua aimed her own gun at him.

"He won't get away from us Ven." Terra added also aiming at Axel.

Axel and Roxas stared at the children then at each other wide eyed. They stared laughing and went along with the kids.

"That's right I'm going to steal Roxas" he winked at him " and there's nothing you coppers can do about it." Axel got up and picked Roxas up bridal style.

Roxas couldn't help the giggled no matter how they hurt. He didn't even mind Axel holding him like that. In some weird way it felt nice and took some pressure off his back. "Oh no Ven, save me!"

"Wasis I'll save you! Ven dropped his gun and went to tackle Axel with Terra and Aqua helping.

Axel fell back dramatically but made sure Roxas didn't get hurt from his 'hard' fall on the bed. Ven, Terra and Aqua dog piled Axel all in a giggling fit. Roxas winced again when he sat up trying his best to cover it. "Oh my heroes."

"You go to jail mister." Aqua and Terra dragged Axel to the corner of the room where the 'jail cell' was.

"Wasis your safe." Ven hugged his uncle then went to join the lecture Axel was getting from the other two about how stealing was bad.

"I'm so sorry I'll never try to steal anything or anyone again."

"Okay officer sirs and ma'am, I think it's time to wash up from dinner."

"Daddy got pizza for us, Terra, Aqua lets go." He beamed as he raced them out of the room.

Axel went back over the bed and sat down on it facing Roxas. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, why?"

"You looked like you were in a lot of pain."

"I-I..." He looked down at his lap.

"Roxas, tell me if this hurts." He moved closer and put his hand on his lower back causing Roxas to yelp. "I guess I was right then." He said almost coldly.

Roxas only lowered his head knowing that Axel knew now. "P-please don't tell anyone."

"Roxas did he..?"

"No..Axel please just drop it."

"Roxas, Axel foods here. Do you think you can eat Roxas?" Tifa walked in looking worried him.

"Can I have some soup instead Tifa?"

"Sure, I'll have Cloud bring it in."

"I'll do it, if that's alright with you ma'am?" Axel got up and went next to Tifa.

"You can call me Tifa Axel."

"Alright Tifa Axel" she gently hit his arms giggling walking with him out the door.

Roxas curled back up in bed waiting for the food to come. When it did come he sat up, this time being sure not to show Axel his pain. "You know, you are sick."

He glared at him thinking he meant that he was sick for being with Hayner.

"When you fell asleep in the car on my lap and I was petting your head. That's when I noticed. It was probably stress related but after doing what you did, it only added to it causing you to get more sick."

"Can I just eat in peace please?"

"Roxas, I know you have trouble trusting but can't you trust me?" Axel looked extremely hurt.

Roxas didn't say anything until his soup was done. In the time he took to eat it Ven came in and asked Axel to go sleep in his room but then Cloud came and told him no and that he would be sleeping here. Ven sniffled and cried but then Cloud gave him a look that shut him up. He knew better than to whine and complain. They said their good night and went to bed.

Roxas put his blow down. "Axel...lay with me?"

"W-what?" Axel was shocked to here that after the time it took for him to say something.

He took a deep breath and asked again. "Lay with me?"

"Roxas I-"

"Please? You wanted me to trust you right? Well If you lay next to me and don't do anything then...I might try to trust you."

He didn't say anything he got up and left the room but quickly came back with new his sleep clothes, a pair of black shorts and a red beater. He slipped into the bed next to Roxas and laid down. "Aren't you going to change?"

"I would but I think some one else already did." He looked at Axel knowingly.

"Sorry..I-I just couldn't let them see you like that and with..." he trailed off and looked away.

"Did you clean me too?"

"Yeah..." He blushed. "But just your chest and stomach and legs...I couldn't look anywhere else."

Roxas blushed and climbed over Axel, he left the room for what seemed like forever. It made Axel think he was just going to sleep some where else and what ever trust he had was gone. That was until Roxas came back in the room looking like he just took a shower.

"Sorry about that..I just well..got the part you missed.." He blushed and Axel moved over so he didn't have to climb over him again.

Roxas laid next to him but had his back facing him. Axel laid on his side and gently rubbed the teen's back. Roxas blushed more and his eyes widen. He stiffened up from the sudden contact but soon relaxed enjoying the massage. "Th-thank you."

"No problem, now lets try to sleep."

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope so. wow it's been only a week and look 7 chapters. I wonder how long I can keep this up?  
**

**thank you for reading another long chapter. If you remember I said this was going to be part of the last chapter XD picture reading that and this all at once lol  
please review and tell me what you think  
**


	8. kisses and trouble

**hey guys sorry it's been awhile but i've been really sick so please forgive the lateness of this chapter and the fact that it's shorter than the others. think of this as filler. i'm sorry it's not my best but i promise the next chapter i right will be better. hope you enjoy it either way.  
**

* * *

Roxas woke the next morning in a cold sweat. He would've shot out of bed if not for the arms that were wrapped around his torso. He was on his right with his back firmly against his bed mate's chest. His eyes sapphire eyes wide open from the fear he had from his nightmare. He was panting with sweat rolling down his neck. He held his breath for a few seconds listening to Axel's light breathing. He exhaled feeling strangely calm knowing that he was right there with him.

_'What a weird dream. It all seemed so real, right down to the noises. Okay Roxas think. First you where in the living room with Ventus while Cloud went out with Tifa. Then um, what happened next? Um right, we fell asleep on the couch with the tv and the lamp on. But then the everything went dark and the front door nob rattled and then...and then'_

Roxas didn't realize he was trembling while trying to remember his dream. The shivering woke up Axel. He groaned not ready to wake up from his slumber, he figured that the blond was just cold so he pulled him closer to his body while yanking up the blankets so it was covering them more.

Roxas stopped when he noticed that Axel was awake now. He slowly turned so he was facing him. Roxas stared at Axel who had his eyes closed. He was really close to him, he never really noticed how smooth his skin looked or how soft his looked. He forgot about his dream and was now focusing on the face in front of him. He was tempted to just touch his cheeks and lips. He reached his hand up slowly, fingers lightly brushing the soft flesh of Axel's face to his lips. His hand went back up to ran through surprisingly soft spiky red hair.

Axel kept his eyes closed not knowing whether to smile and say something that would surely get the blond to blush and ticked or to just let him play with his spikes and pretend that he was slowly waking up more. He ended up going with number two. He slowly opened his bright green eyes which meet with curious blue.

Roxas blushed and pulled his hand away "Sorry" he mumbled adverting his eyes to something else.

"It's fine." Axel let him go so he could sit up and stretch. "How ya feeling?"

"Hm better, I'm starving actually."

"Well you really didn't much last night. Maybe there's left over pizza."

"God that sounds good right now."

Axel chuckled as he followed Roxas out of his room and into the kitchen. It was no surprise to see Tifa and Cloud up making coffee and breakfast. The smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs filled the air. It only made the two teens stomach growl at them demanding that they eat.

"How are you feeling today Roxas?"

"A lot better, thanks Tifa."

She smiled at him handing both the boys plates so they could serve themselves. With plates covered in food they headed to the table thanking the two adults for the food. Roxas got himself a little of each while Axel got about 4 pancakes more than the blond. "Can you eat all that?"

"Of course, I'm still a growing boy after all."

"I think if you got any taller you'd be able to reach the moon."

"Assel going to the moon?" Ven asked as he came into the room with Terra and Aqua. All three yawning and rubbing there eyes.

"Yeah Ven, if he keeps eating like this" Roxas ruffled his nephews hair.

After finishing there food Roxas and Axel played with the kids in the backyard. It was mostly Axel getting dog piled on or both teens giving piggy back rides. The kids decided to play heroes and made the teens the villains. Terra and Aqua would always try to protect Ven whenever it looked like he was going to be the victim of the teens attacks. Ven would try to protect them as well when they where being attacked. By the time lunch was ready the teens where exhausted and the kids still had energy to keep playing. Lucky Cloud called them in to eat so they got a break.

Roxas and Axel skipped lunch and went back to his room where they layed on the floor and bed.

"How do they still have so much stamina?" Axel rolled onto his back with arms and legs spared out.

"It's there youth. Just face it you're getting old." Roxas was laying the same way but on his bed.

"Look whose talking. You're just as old as I am and you look a lot more tired."

"I will use the excuse of I was sick."

Axel rolled his eyes and sat up. "Hey Roxas, would you like to come to my house some time?" Axel knew it was a long shot but had hope that the blond would say yes.

"I don't think thats a good idea." He turned his head to face the wall.

Axel sighed. "Right, but if you ever change your mind..."

"I'll think about it."

_knock knock_

"Roxas, Ven is taking a nap. He got upset that Terra and Aqua had to leave early."

"Why are you telling me this Cloud?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could watch him later while Tifa and I go out."

"Is that why they had to leave?" Roxas sat up facing his brother.

"You it's not. Terra has fencing practice and Aqua, well being a girl, her parents didn't want her hear longer than a day..."

"Of course." Roxas shook his head. "Yeah, I'll watch him, you two have fun."

"Thanks kid." Cloud closet the room door.

"Guess I should leave too?" Axel got up from the ground looking at Roxas questionably.

"You don't have to. Besides Ven really likes you and it would make him happy to see that you didn't leave."

"Gee Rox, you say it's like he likes me or something."

"..."

"You're joking right?"

"..."

"Oh boy. Um, well that's never happened before."

"Axel, please don't say anything to him. You're his first crush after all."

Axel rubbed the back of his head not sure how to react to the child's crush. He didn't want to hurt the kid's feelings and he knew he didn't want the kid to think he had a chance with him. Not that he didn't, he was however 5 and Axel was 12 years older than him.

"Who knows, I might the best man." Roxas teased him. He himself would never allow Ven to be with Axel not even in the future. Unless he was sure that the red head would be good to him. "Age is nothing but a number after all."

"That's not funny Roxas." Axel glared at him.

"Oh Axel if you hurt my nephew I'll have to kill you."

"Roxas come on stop joking already. What am I gonna do?"

"Nothing, just pretend you don't know. Besides, i'm sure he'll get over you as soon as somebody new shows up."

"I don't know Roxas, I'm really hard to get over." He winked at him making the blond blush.

"Whatever."

"Wasis, wheres mommy and daddy?" Ven came into the living room looking for his parents but only finding his uncle on the couch alone watching Naruto on adult swim.

"They went out Ven. I'm still here, come watch tv with me?"

Ventus walked over to his uncle and climbed onto his lap. He didn't know how long he was napping but he was no longer tired, he knew that he wasn't going to be sleeping for a long while. "Wasis what time is it?"

"9:30, Ven." Roxas looked at his phone while he answered.

"Hey Roxas, which pizza do you want, cheese or meat lovers?!" Ven looked toward the kitchen hearing the familiar voice.

"Assel?"

"Um just cheese!, what do you want Ven?" Roxas looked at the small boy on his lap.

"Cheese."

"Cheese for Ven too!"

"Oh the little guys up?! Alright two cheese it is.!"

"Wasis, Assels still here?"

"Yup I'm still here kiddo. You didn't think i would leave did you?"

oooooooOOOOoooooOoOoOoOoOoOo OOoOoOoOoOoOOOOOOOOOoOOoOoOO OoooOOOoOoOoOooOoOo

Ven sniffled and shook his head. Axel ruffled his spikes and handing both blonds there slice of pizza. He sat next to them a little to close to Roxas comfort, but perfectly close for Ven. They ate in silence laughing a few times when Axel changed it to some comedy movie. Ven switch to sit on Axel's lap in the middle of the movie making him jump from the movement. He got used to the idea of Ven's crush and brushed it off as no big deal. After the movie ended Ven was already sleepy again. He moved back to Roxas lap and snuggled up to him to sleep.

"He looks like you, you know?"

Roxas was gently petting his nephew's head as he gazed down at him like a loving mother. "You think? It must be our hair. Cloud's used to spike this way until he let the front grow out a bit and cut his hair a little shorter."

"So the hair is genetic?"

"I don't think so. My father doesn't have this hair, that and his hair black."

What about you're mom?"

"I-I...Well mom died when I was born. I have no Idea what she looks like."

"No pictures?"

"No, she never liked the camera so..."

"Roxas I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I'm not really sad. Besides, Tifa is kinda like a mom to me anyway." He smiled up at the red head to reasure him.

"Hey?"

"Hm?"

"You just talked about yourself to me." He smirked at him.

"...Axel?"

"Yeah?"

Roxas gazed into Axel's eyes not really thinking about what he was going to say or do. He leaned closer to the confused red head closing his eyes. Axel gulped finally getting at what Roxas was trying to do. He stared at his plump lips wanting to feel them against his lips. He leaned foward almost locking lips with the blond.

_ding dong_

Roxas pulled back snapping his eyes open, red staining his cheeks. He looked down at the sleeping Ven on his lap and moved him onto the couch while he got up to get the door leaving a frowning red head. _'What was I doing?! I almost kissed Axel! _He mentally smacked himself before opening the door.

"Yes can I help you..." Roxas face fell when he saw two cops on the other side of the door.

"Is this the home of Cloud and Tifa Strife?"

"Y-yes." He gulped praying that something didn't happen.

"We're sorry son, there's been an accident."

* * *

**yup hehe cliff hanger don't hate me please. i just had to move the story along sooooooo yeah. thanks for reading.  
**


	9. Hospital part 1

"Roxas?" Axel came around the corner to see what was taking the teen so long to come back to the room. He worried that he might have messed up big time, going in for a kiss. They barely even knew each other. Not only that, Ventus was about to get squished between them. The kid probably would've woken up and start crying the moment he saw his uncle kissing his crush. The red head really didn't want to bring drama into the child's life.

"Wh-what do you mean there's been an accident?" Roxas almost choked on his words. He could feel tears forming as he waited for the reply.

Axel stepped up behind his friend curious to who he was talking to. He peeked over the blond's spiky hair to see the two men at the door. He instantly froze when he realized that the men were in uniforms. And just any, they were cops. One had short black, spiky hair and light blue eyes. He was about the same height as Axel but a little more built. The guy next to him had a lot more muscle a was slightly shorter. He had a short black beard and mustache with a military hair cut. He also had a mechanical hand in place of one he probably lost.

"Like we said kid, there's been and accident." The muscular or the two spoke.

"Barret go easy on him." The other spoke to his partner before speaking to Roxas again. "Cloud and Tifa are actually good friends of ours. Roxas you remember me right?"

Roxas shook his head. "I-if your friends then why did you ask if this is where they lived? Are you going to me wh-what happened?

"We lost contact..." He sighed bowing his head and shaking it.

"They're in the hospital right now." Barret answered bluntly but there was a bit of worry in his tone.

Roxas couldn't speak anymore. The tears fell freely from his eyes and he would have fell to his knees if Axel didn't catch him. The blond looked at the two men outside the door shaking his head like he didn't believe them. It was more like he didn't want to believe that they were in the hospital.

Axel turned him around and held his to his chest trying his best to comfort him while everyone stayed silent, waiting for Roxas to calm down a bit before speaking again. Axel rubbed small circles on the teen's back and petted his head shushing him. When it looked like Roxas wasn't going to calm down for a while more Axel decided to lead him to the kitchen table, gesturing his head for the two men to come inside and follow him.

Axel kept Roxas' face against his chest not really caring that it was getting soaked up. He waited for Barret and his companion to enter the room before he asked what Roxas couldn't. "What exactly happened? Are they alright?"

"From what we gathered, they where on their way home from the movie theater or Wonderland's Madd Buffet." The raven haired male paused looking at the trembling blond's back. "They where hit when Truck ran the signal..." He had to stop himself right there as he choked on his words.

"I'll finish Zack. They both got hurt pretty badly. I hate to say it but the car is totaled and that they are both probably in the ER right now. Kid you need to stay strong for them. And for the little one they have. Got a daughter myself, and when he mother went-"

"Barret that's enough!" Zack snapped at him. He could tell that Roxas was looking like a statue now. "Roxas, don't worry you know how tough they both are. They'll pull through." Zack put a hand on the boy's shoulder causing him to look up at him with red puffy eyes. Zack smiled at him reassuringly before letting his hand drop.

"Thanks for letting us know. Um We'll go see them as soon as we can." Axel said as he lead Zack and Barret back outside. He felt really bad for Roxas and it hurt him to know know that he was hurting and the fact that Cloud and Tifa, two people he just met but really liked from the first meeting, where now in the ER. He wanted to be strong for Roxas and for Ventus, for when he finds out.

He went back into the kitchen where he left Roxas sitting on one of the chairs. He was curled into a ball, burying his face in his arms and legs. The red head held him again while taking his phone out to call Kairi and ask for the car or for a ride.

"...Hello?" Sora answered her phone sleepily.

"Hey Sora, did I wake you?" He tried to sound like he was bored and wanted to mess with you.

"Yes and no." He yawned. "Whats up? Something happen to make you call so late?"

"Oh no, nothing really. But hey can I ask you a favor?"

"If it's to see if you can drown Hayner in the pool again then no."

"Good thing it's not that then." He bit his lip nervously when Roxas looked up at him with eyes glazed over.

"...What is it then?"

"Yeah, so um can you come pick me, Roxas, and Ventus up and take us to the hospital."

"Axel what the hell happened!" Sora screamed into the phone thinking something bad happened to one of them. "Kairi get up, we have to take Axel and his friends to the hospital. I don't know what happened just hurry up! Axel we're on our way!"

_click_

"Shit my ear." Axel held the phone away at arm's length from his ear. When Sora yells in the phone, it's as if he is right next to you yelling right in the ear.

"Axel?" Roxas sniffled and rubbed his eyes.

"Don't worry Roxas, they'll be fine. I'm here for you and Ventus, alright so just let it out."

He nodded getting up from the chair to bury his face against Axel's already damped shirt. He let his tears flow not holding anything back. He sobbed loudly, getting all his fear and worry out right there. His cries eventually woke Ventus up from his sleep.

The younger blond walked into the kitchen rubbing his sleepy eyes wondering what was going on and who was crying. He stood a few feet away watching as his uncle cried against his crush looking like he was in a lot of pain. The tiny child frowned not liking it at all. He walked over and hugged his uncle's around his hips. "Uncle Wasis, why are you crying?" He looked up at him with sad blue eyes.

Roxas let go of Axel and bent down to hug his nephew. He sniffled trying to stop his crying now. He didn't want Ven to see him like, not ever. He would have answered but he didn't trust his voice at the moment so instead Axel answered for him.

"Um, hey Ventus?"

"Yes?"

"How would you like to go for a ride with Roxas and me?"

"Where?"

"Uh, to the hospital."

"No I don't want a shot! Wasis don't let Assel take me!" He panicked and clinged to his uncle.

His little out burst made Roxas chuckle. He sniffled again pulling back some to look at his nephew in the eye. "Ven...relax. No one is..getting a shot."

"You promise?" He pouted with pleading eyes.

"Promise."

There was a bang on the front door and the door bell was ringing repeatedly. Axel groaned knowing that it was his sister and Sora. "Looks like our ride is here." He said as he strolled out of the kitchen to get the door.

"Axel! Are you alright?! Is Roxas and Ventus Alright!? Who needs to go to the hospital?!"

"Kairi calm down. We're all fine." He put his hands up defensively.

"Then why did you call us at 1am to take you to the hospital?!" Sora stormed in walking right into the kitchen where Roxas stood, holding Ventus his arms, wide eyed at the flustered brunette.

"Sora you can't just walk into people's homes with out being invited in." Kairi nagged at him following him in.

"Yes the girl who just did the same." Axel shut the door and went back to be by the,no doubt, fearful blond. "Roxas, Ventus, this is my sister Kairi and her husband and my best friend, Sora. Sora, Kairi, this is Roxas and his nephew Ventus."

"For a second there I thought he was your son." Sora's looked away awkwardly. "It's nice to finally meet you both."

"Same here, Axel talks about you all the time."

"Don't listen to her Roxas." Axel glared at his sister. "She's just trying to embarrass me."

"Um..okay." Roxas didn't what to say to the two strangers in his house but he never forgot his manners. "It's nice to meet you both too."

"Wasis, are Kawee and Soowa, Assel's friends?" Ventus looked excited.

Sora snorted. "Yeah Assel is our friend."

"Watch it Soowa." Axel turned his glare to the brunette who only laughed more.

"Axel why do we need to go to the hospital for?" Kairi changed the subject back to why they where there.

"R-right. Well you see..."

After Axel explained what happened Sora and Kairi looked worried and sorry to hear it. They all soon left the house and piled into the car. Ventus still had no clue what was going on so he was being chatty like he was when he first met Axel. The young blond really like both Kairi and Sora. To him, kairi was another Aqua. Just older and with dark red hair instead of the light blue. As for Sora, well he was like an older version of his uncle. He really liked him a lot that he changed his nickname to Soowa nii-chan. Sora happily accepted the child as a younger brother.

Ventus looked at his uncle telling him he was really happy that he could make friends again. Roxas smiled at him and ruffled his hair. He was excited to met Riku too, a boy that was Sora and Kairi's best friend. He even gave him the nickname of Weaku. Everyone, including Roxas, laughed at the name. Sora really couldn't wait for the child to meet Riku after that point. He told woke him up and told him to met them at the hospital for that and also so they could give Axel the car later.

"Roxas" Axel put his hand on his shaking shoulder. "If you want I can ask for you?"

"N-no, I'll do it." He smiled at his, dare he say, friend and walked up to the front desk to ask where is brother and sister where. He came back to the group with a half smile.

"Well?" Sora asked him while Ven was on his back sleeping.

"Well Tifa's out but she's...she's in a comma. They said we could see her in room vii on floor xiii. As for cloud.."

"Roxas, is he?" Kairi stopped herself from asking the question that was now on everyone's mind.

"No, he's not. He's still in the ER..." He frowned looking at the ground.

"Lets go see Tifa then." Axel took his hand and lead everyone to the elevator.

"Guys?"

"Yeah?" "Yes?" "Yeah Roxas?"

"Thanks, for taking me here and trying your best to help cheer me up. I really appreciate it."

"That's what friends are for Roxas." Sora replied.

"Friends?" Roxas looked up at him confused. '_When did that happen?'_

"Yes, unless of course you don't want to be. We would understand Roxas." Kairi responded hopefully.

_'Do I even really want friends? I'm not really sure, what with what happened with Hayner- No I can't let him get in my way anymore. Just because he treated me badly doesn't mean these guys will. Axel has been nothing but kind to me no matter how much I tried to push him away. And even though I just met Sora and Kairi, they seem like nice people and I think I can allow myself to be friends with them. Ven seems to like them and they are Axel's friends and his family. So i guess..' _"Yes. I-I would really like that." He smiled at them.

Axel smiled down at him. He couldn't express how happy he was that Roxas could trust him now. Even if the situation is bad, he was really happy. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to him and he was sure as hell, that neither would his sister and Sora.

They walked out of the elevator and went to look for room vii. Sora stopped to pull his phone out. He told Riku to meet them there. "Roxas, my friend Riku is pretty good guy to. In Fact, works here. He'll probably be pissed at me for making him come here on his day off but hey," Sora grinned. "I know he's worried. So if he starts to look like he'll beat me don't worry okay?"

Roxas couldn't help the smile forming on his face. "He sounds nice."

"Think you can be friends with him too Roxas?" Axel whispered to him.

Roxas nodded to him. He would let himself be friends with anyone as long as Axel trusted him. If anything happened he would blame himself for trusting Axel. He would then cut all ties with everyone like he did to his old friends. Or maybe he just wouldn't talk to Axel. It wouldn't be far to the ones that didn't hurt him.

Axel suddenly took Ven off of Sora's back and pulled Roxas against the wall with Kairi following. Roxas only saw a flash of sliver and heard and 'oh crap from Sora before seeing the brunette being knocked to the ground.

"Rikuuu, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me." Sora whined under the weight of his friend.

"Sora, you wake me up at 1:30 in the morning and tell me to come to the hospital on my day off, hang up on me when I ask was going on making me really concerned and afraid that something might have happened to you, Kairi or Axel; that i rush over here, almost getting a speeding ticket, to find you all fine. What makes you think I'm going to hurt you?" He hissed while glaring at his best friend.

Roxas shivered at the obvious venom in the Silver haired man's voice. _'This must be what Sora meant. So this is Riku then?'_

"Riku," Riku looked at Kairi, sighing as he got off of Sora and helped him up. "Riku this is Roxas and Ventus. They're the reason we're here now. We were hoping you'd give us a ride back home in bit so I can give Axel the car. That way he can take Roxas and Ventus home when they are ready."

Riku pinched his nose and rubbed it. "You couldn't have told me this over the phone?"

"Nope. I thought it would be more fun to make you worry." Sora beamed earning another glare from Riku.

"Sorry Riku." Kairi giggled.

"It's fine I guess." He looked over to Roxas and stuck his hand out. "I'm Riku. Sorry if my little stunt back there frighten you at all." He smiled at him as he introduced himself.

Roxas took his hand and shook it. "It's alright. Sora warned me something like that might happen. I'm Roxas by the way."

"I take the little guy in Axel's arms is Ventus?"

He nodded. And as if just by his name being mentioned Ventus woke up again. He yawned and looked straight at the silver haired man in front of him. He looked at Sora and pointed his tiny finger at Riku. "Is this Weaku?"

"Weaku?" Riku looked at everyone with a 'did he just call me Weaku' look.

Everyone tired to hold in their giggles as Roxas explained that Ven liked to give anyone older than 13 nicknames. Riku nodded and asked what everyone else's nick names were. He smirk when he heard Sora, Kairi, and Roxas' but laughed when he heard Axel's.

"Well enough of this, why are you guys here?"

"To see my brother and sister."

"Oh man I'm sorry."

"It's..fine."

"Roxas room vii is right there, do you want to go in alone or...?" Axel looked at him feeling him tense up.

"If you guys don't mind."

"We'll keep Ven company. Go see her." Axel still had his hand in his hand, he gave a light squeeze before letting go and watched as Roxas enter the room.

Tifa was laying on a bed with machines all around her. She had a mask on her face to help her breath. There was a neck brace around her neck and a small band aid on her right cheek. Her right arm and left leg were warped up in casts. He face had some buries and Roxas could only imagine what was underneath her blanket.

He nearly broke down again seeing her like that. He could feel new tears forming the closer he got to her bedside. He took her good hand and gently rubbed it with his thumb. Taking a deep breath he spoke. "H-hey Tifa. I'm not sure if you can hear me or not b-but..." He exhaled trying to compose himself. "Tifa, please wake up soon. You and cloud are really all Ven h-..all Ven and I have. Until you do wake up... promise that I'll take care of Ventus. I won't drop out f school because I know you and Cloud would kill me if I did. I'll do my best to make sure Ven is happy while you rest. I-I'm going to bring him in now so please don't kill me when he cries..."

Roxas opened the door wiping his eyes saying that they could come in if they wanted too. But only Axel went in hold Ventus on his hip. The other's didn't think they should go in since they didn't know her and they didn't want to intrude.

"M-mommy? Uncle Wasis, whats wrong with mommy?" Ven was already crying when asked the second question.

"She's just sleeping Ven, Don't worry mommy just needs a long rest from work and, the band aids will help with her rest." Roxas took his nephew from Axel's hold.

"Really?" He sniffled looking at both the teens then at his mother.

"Roxas is right Ventus. She just going to stay here until she is well rested. The she will go home and make you those yummy pancakes again." Axel made a smile.

Ventus reached out and kissed his mother's cheek. "Get lots of rest mommy. I won't be happy if you don't come home soon." He sniffled.

"Roxas?" Roxas looked toward the door and saw Riku standing there. "Your brother just came down the hall. He's in the next room if you want to see him."

"Is daddy resting too?"

"Well, why don't we go see?"

"Kay"

* * *

**So what do you think? I really hope this chapter makes up for the last one.  
to my guest reviewers:**

**Nalah, I don't know why writers make cliff hangers but for me, it's because I just really wanted to post something quick to make up for making everyone wait but at the same time I was tired to I ended it like that.  
**

**ReliveTheGreat, XD I hope this chapter answered your question to the crap the happened lol.  
**

**To all my readers:  
**

**I want to take everyone who is reading this story and for nice and patient for me to get better. I'm not fully better yet (I take forever to get over being sick) but I just wanted to give you this long chapter as my gift to you for making you wait more than a day for an update XD. Thank you all. :D hope you enjoyed.  
**


	10. Hospital part 2

**new chapter :3 please enjoy.**

* * *

Roxas entered his brother's room with Ventus clinging to him. They wanted to go in their alone so Axel stayed back with the others. Sora and Kairi asked him to tell them how things went later. They had work later that day and needed to go home to sleep. Sora gave him the car keys stating that they will just take the other car to work.

Riku told Axel to tell Roxas that he will make sure he would keep him updated when his shift starts that way he wouldn't have to be worrying all the time. He said good bye to him and left with Sora and Kairi. That just left Axel to stand in the waiting area for the two younger blonds to tell him they were ready to go home.

While he waited he started to think of ways he could make things a little better for them. Maybe offer them to stay at the house while they wait for them to heal up. But then that wouldn't work since Hayner would be there and he knew Roxas might not want to see him. He still wasn't sure what was going on between them.

He put his hands over his face, with elbows resting on his legs as he thought more. Maybe he could get Roxas to let him stay over to help around. But that would be rather hard thing to di when the blond would probably want space. He was stubborn and might not want the red head's help.

Axel sighed and rubbed his temples. _'What can I do to make things better for him?'_

"Daddy?" Ventus questioned the body laying in the bed in front of him.

"This is him. Riku said so it was Ven" Roxas was frowning looking at Cloud.

"Why is he covered up like that Uncle Wasis?" Ventus looked up at his uncle fear in his big blue eyes.

"I-I don't know Ven." He put his nephew down to get a better look. He moved closer to the bandaged body.

His brother looked a lot worse than Tifa had. Both his arms and legs had casts on them. He had a neck brace on and more band aids wraped around his head, almost hinding his blond hair.

"Cloud?"

"Please don't touch the patient." A small girl with light blond hair, wearing a nurses uniform asked him kindly. "He just got out of the ER so.."

"I get it. Thanks."

"Is he family?"

"My brother"

"I'm so sorry." She looked down.

"He'll get better right?" He asked her hopefully.

She looked up and gave a small smile. "Yes but it will take while. I'm his nurse, Namine."

"Roxas, and this is Ventus."

"Is daddy really going to be okay Namande?"

She blinked confused by the name but quickly smiled at the small child. "Yes, he will be fine I promise that I'll do whatever it takes to get him home to you."

Ventus smiled happily. He thought she was a really nice nurse unlike the one at his school. "Your nicer than the lady at school."

She giggled "Well I just love helping people and making sure they get back to loved ones."

"Thanks Namine, please help my brother. He might end up back here though when he gets out." Roxas smiled.

Namine just giggled again. "I see, it will be his punishment right?"

Roxas just nodded, picked Ven up and said bye to his brother and to Namine. _'I really hate talking to new people. I'm really sorry we couldn't stay longer Cloud. I'm sorry to you too Ven. We should get you home anyway. It's late and I just need to get some sleep so I can take care of you until they wake up.'_

"Roxas" Axel got up from his seat.

"Where did everyone go?"

"They went home. They all have work tomorrow, but don't worry I can take you back home. Riku told me to tell you he will keep you updated so you know how they are doing."

"Oh, I have to thank him the next time I see him then."

"Wasis can we go home now?"

"Yeah, we can go home Ven."

Ven was sleeping on the silent car ride home. Axel didn't even say anything to Roxas and he himself didn't say anything in return. They both determined not to talk until Ven was in bed where he wouldn't have to listen to what the too were going to discuss.

Opon ariving back at the house Axel offered to carry Ven inside so Roxas didn't have to struggle with getting his keys out. The duo walked up to the front door getting out of the chilly night air. Roxas let Axel in first and followed as the red head put the younger blond to bed. Roxas kissed his nephews forehead while tucking him in and making sure he had an extra blanket.

The days may have been hot but the night were always freezing, and with it being fall it was to be expected. Roxas dreaded the winter months, not really liking to be out in the cold. Axel however loved the winter. It was then he could start fires and watch the wood burn until almost out, he would then make it grow again.

The two went back to the living room and Roxas sniffled eying the fireplace just tempted to start a fire. Axel watched him staring at, "You mind if I make a fire? I'm sure it will warm the house up with out having the heater on."

"Go for it." Roxas lead Axel into the garage where they kept the pre cut logs at. They picked some up and headed back to start the fire.

It didn't take long for the pyro to give the flames life. Roxas was amazed that he didn't even have to turn the gas on to once to help it grow. He put his hands out trying to feel the heat of the burning wood. He sat be it beckoning for Axel to join him on the ground.

"So.." Axel tried to start.

"So.." Roxas repeated him not knowing what to say himself.

"Listen, Roxas if you need anything I'm here for you. And Sora, Kairi and Riku will be too." Axel turned his head so he was facing the blond teen next to him.

Roxas gazed down at his knees nodding. "I know. I had a feeling you would say that."

"Roxas?"

"Axel, thank you for taking us back home. But if you don't mind...w-well do you think you could go home?" He turned his head away not wanting to even look at the teen.

Axel got up with out saying anything. Roxas sniffled again, not even going to watch as he walked out of the room. He expect to hear the front door but instead he got a blanket place on his back and shoulders. He looked up at the small smile on Axel's face. "Huh?"

"You looked really cold." He sat back down next him. "Roxas I do mind. I'm sorry but I rather not freeze my ass off and leave this nice warm fire. It's the only reason I'm staying." He chuckled tossing another log into the fire.

Roxas pouted "So your just using me to get to my fire?" He stood up grabbing Axel's hand playfully. "Sorry but I don't share, you have to leave now."

"You're kicking me out into the cold to die? Oh Rox, that's just cruel." Axel smirked.

"I'll kick your ass right out the door."

"But my ass doesn't like being kicked. It likes sitting on people instead."

"What are you-ah...A-Axel get off me!"

"No can do."

"Why not?"

"I told you my ass likes to sit on people not get kicked."

"I'm about to do more then just kick it if you don't get off me."

Axel only chuckled as he pinned Roxas' arms down. He had his bum on the teen's legs so he couldn't try kicking and so he wouldn't be able to knock him off. "Oh? I don't think it like the sound of that. No it's comfy right were it is."

"Axel your an ass." Roxas smiled as he gazed up at his friend's face.

"That's to you." He winked. "Anyway, Roxas, I'm not leaving. Not tonight anyway."

"Why? Why do you care?" His smile left his face.

"Roxas, I just do. You're important to me and so is Ventus." Axel gave him a sad look. Roxas looked away feeling a light blush on his cheeks. "I care about both of you. Seeing how hurt you looked I...I didn't like it and I don't want to see you hurting ever again."

"Axel..." He looked back into meaningful jade hues. "Axel, it can't be helped. Ever one will hurt no matter what." Axel was about to say something but Roxas cut him off. "But," He slowly sat up while Axel was distracted from the conversation. "You've shown me that, even if I hurt again...you'll be there for me...right?"

Axel didn't mean for the next thing to happen, but it happened. He leaned down and captured the other teen's lips. His lips were so soft and really smooth. Axel had never had the pleasure of getting to feel such lips until now. Sadly for him, the kiss didn't last long.

Roxas eyes widened til he was almost sure they would pop out. He was caught in the surprise kiss. At first he was shocked, feeling his cheeks heat up. His heart was pounding but not from joy and embarrass meant. It was fear. He feared that Axel was going to do what Hayner had done not only two days ago. When his brain felt like working again he pulled back and shoved Axel off of his lap.

Axel was in a daze, he only came to understand what he just did by the look Roxas gave him. The blond looked like he had mixed emotions of fear and betrayal. "Roxas I-I" He didn't even get to finish his apology.

Roxas shook his head and looked down. He didn't want Axel to see him crying again. He hated feeling so valuable in front of people. "Just go."

* * *

**Yup short chapter. please don't hate me. I just feel like short chapters today is all. Well as long as it's a new chapter right? please review.  
**

**ReliveTheGreat, thank you and i'm sorry that cloud wasn't in better shape please don't kill me XD.  
**


	11. No such thing

**Hello, I'm really sorry it has been such a long time since i last updated, i just haven't been feeling like writing stories anymore. I rather read than write. But i told myself that i will finish all of my storied on here but one at a time, since this has the most reviews then this will be first. I hope you enjoy though i don't really like this chapter myself hehe **

* * *

"Hayner for the last time no."

"Oh come on, it's been a month since the last time."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just don't feel like, well doing that right now."

"Come one Olette, how long are you going to make me wait?"

"Until I'm certain that sex isn't the only thing you want from me. I've got homework to do, I'll call you later." Olette kissed her boyfriend's cheek and walked out of the house.

Hayner picked up his cell phone and sent a text to someone he knows can't say no to him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ventus it's time for your bath." Roxas picked up his nephew from the ground. "Is it just me or did you grow?"

"I grew. I'm going to be as big as you and daddy." Ven had a huge grin as he locked his arms and legs around his uncle.

"You are huh?" Roxas laughed as he carried the child to the bathroom and tried to pry him off of his torso. "Ven let go." He struggled as the younger blond clang to him, almost choking his uncle with his arms locked around his neck. "Ven c-can't breath."

"I'm sorry" Ven loosen his grip around his uncle pouting. "Wasis, where is Assel?" The younger blond had woken up earlier that day in his room with his uncle sleeping next to him on his bed. He got up quietly to look for his parents and the red head that should have still been there. He frowned when the three were no where to be seen. The young blond then remembered that his mom and dad where staying at the hospital, but that didn't explain where Axel was. He looked everywhere in the house, but he couldn't find him. His uncle woke up and asked him what he wanted to eat and that made him forget about the red head while his tummy growled at him demanding pancakes. After that Ven got all sticky with syrup so that brings us back to the bath.

Roxas bit his lip thinking back to when he told Axel to leave. He really did feel stupid now for having him leave after he had kissed him. It was probably nothing more than a kiss and it probably didn't mean anything. That's what he was thinking right now as he put his nephew into the water filled tub. "I asked him to go home."

"Why?" Ven looked up at his uncle pouting while he head a rubber duck in his hands.

"Ven just take your bath and don't worry about it. You'll see him tomorrow okay?" '_That is if he will forgive my stupidity.'_

"Okay. Mr. Duck it is time for battle!"

Roxas chuckled at his nephews silliness before he got up to go give the red head a call. "Wait...I don't have his number. Fffffu- darn it." He held his words back. he didn't need Ventus to be repeating anything a 5 year old shouldn't say. He mentally cursed himself for not getting his number when he had the chance. He really wanted to apologize to Axel for letting his fear get the better of him. He just gave him his trust, there was no way Axel would want to break it right?

The blond found his phone in his bedroom. It was going off and wouldn't shut up until Roxas picked it up and flipped it open. He got a new text message from an unknown number. He opened the message curiously.

**Roxas, babe it's me Hayner. I'm really bored so lets hang out yeah? ;)**

"Hayner? How did he...get my number" Roxas was about to delete the text but again his curiosity got the best of him.

**Roxas:Hayner? How did you get my number?**

**Hayner:How do you think dumb fuck? Pence duh. lol**

**Roxas:How did he get it?**

**Hayner: That my dear, you will have to ask him yourself. So anyway I'm going over there right now. See you soon ;)**

"Wh-what does he mean he's coming over?" Roxas was in panic mode right now. He had to reply fast but his hands were shaking to much and his heart was pounding loudly, it made it hard for him to think of anything. Not only that but Ventus was now calling him from the bathroom. Yelling that he was done with his bath and wants his towel. "Fuck."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Roxas open the door, I'm freezing my ass out here!" Hayner shivered rubbing his arms with his hands as he kicked the front door. He didn't see Cloud's car s he assumed that he and Tifa where out, which meant he could have all the fun he wanted with Roxas. "Come on babe!" The door slowly opened enough for Roxas to slip out from behind it. He shut the door while looking down at his feet. Hayner gave hims a confused look. "Why the hell aren't we inside? It's cold out here man."

"Why are you here?" Roxas almost whispered to him.

"What do you mean why am I here? To see you of course."

Roxas gulped keeping his gaze on the ground. He wanted to tell Hayner to leave now yet he couldn't muster up the voice to say so. He really was stupid to actually believe that Hayner was here to see him. He knew what the blond wanted from him. "Hayner, now's not a good time. I have Ven here and-"

"Ven's here? Damn, oh well I haven't seen the little guy for awhile, I guess we can just play some video games. So can we go in now? This weather is driving me crazy." Hayner pushed passed Roxas and went into the house. He made his way to the kitchen to see what he could eat. Roxas followed after him quietly. He watched as his ex made himself a plate of the left over pancakes and he watched as he sat down to eat it. "Roxas your silents is really getting to me, would ya say something?"

"Hayner!" Ven came running into the kitchen. "Where did you go?"

"Sorry little man, I just got busy. Don't worry you'll be seeing me a lot more, right Rox?" The two looked over to Roxas giving him puppy dog eyes. It was something he really missed about Hayner he just couldn't say no him when he looked like that.

"Y-yeah...I'm going to go set the game system up."

"Sweet!" Hayner cried stuffing pancakes into his mouth causing Roxas to blush and giggle before he left the kitchen.

"Hayner, Hayner!?" Ventus sat at the table grinning at the older blond. Hayner had his cheeks stuffed at the moment so he just nodded his head letting Ven know he was listening. "I have friends like you and Wasis are friends. Terra, Aqua, and Axel."

Hayner choked on his food when Ventus spoke the red head's name. He swallowed hard on his food and coughed a bit. He then looked at the child like he heard him wrong. "Did you just say Axel?" Ventus nodded happily. "He wouldn't happen to be really taller and have red hair would he?" Again Ven nodded. Hayner cursed under his breath. _'I told that bastard to stay awhile from Roxas damn it!' _"Hey Ven why don't you play in the back yard for a while, I have to talk to Roxas about something."

"But I want to play video games with you" Ven frown at him about to whine like every child his age when they don't get what they want.

"It's about boring old school woke, you wouldn't want to hear that would you. Or maybe you could play games while Roxas and I go to his room to study for tests and stuff. Remember I told you about those evil thing right?"

Ventus gulped and got up from his chair. "I'll go play outside." with that the child ran out of the kitchen just in time for Roxas to see him.

"Where's he going?"

"To play outside for awhile. Roxas we need to talk about adult things so lets go to your room." Hayner got up and took Roxas by his wrist and dragged him to his own room. He pushed him in and shut the door behind him, locking it before he pushed Roxas onto the bed and pinned him.

"H-Hayner what are you d-doing?" Roxas trembled under him while trying to shove him off. "Hayner get the fuck off of me!"

"Roxas just shut the fuck up and listen to me damn it!" Roxas bit his lower lip. "Why does Ventus Know Axel? I thought I told that ass hole to stay away from you! So answer me, how long has he been around you?! Had he tried anything?!"

"H-hayner your hurting me!" Roxas cried out when Hayner's grip on his wrists tighten.

"Roxas your mine and if that fucktard can't see that then I'm going to have to show him." Hayner smirked and went right to work, ignoring Roxas yelling and screaming at him.

"Please don't rape me"

"Roxas, it's not rape for the willing." He had to struggle abit til he found all the spots that he knew would make Roxas stopp his fighting. He planned to leave plenty of marks for Axel and everyone at school to see that Roxas was his.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO

"Roxas, you know I love you right?"

"..."

"Don't be upset with me, I know you don't want me to leave but I have to. See you tomorrow alright babe?" Hayner kissed his temple and left Roxas alone, naked, in his bed. Before he left the house he told Ventus that his uncle was feeling sick and that the little blond should let him sleep. Ventus complained that he was hungry to Hayner made him a sandwich and went out the door.

Roxas just laid in his bed with glazed over eyes. His body was aching all over. He felt dirty and just sick. He tried to hard to get Hayner off of him and he really hoped that his screamed would be loud enough for Ven to hear and come to his rescue. He even hoped that Axel would've came back on his own. He really was stupid for letting this happen to him again. For actually thinking he missed Hayner at all and that maybe they could start over.

His phone went off, Roxas picked it up and opened the new text from Hayner.

**Hayner: Roxas, I love you. Have a good sleep babe.**

Roxas sniffled and cried into his pillows. '_Love me? How is any of this love? There's just no such thing'_


	12. Crap Ven!

**Hello everyone, how are you all doing? Me well i'm bored so I wrote this chapter up for you. It wasn't what I was going for when I began to write it but well it is how it is. It's been awhile since I gave you a long chapter and it was actually going to be short but I couldn't think of how to end it with out a cliffy, i don't like those evil things. well I hope you enjoy :)  
**

* * *

"Hey Roxas," Pence waved to Roxas as soon as he saw him walking(limping) to the school entrance. He frowned when he didn't get a reply from the blond that just went passed him. "Hey the least you can do is say thank you. If it weren't for me you and Hayner wouldn't have had a great time yesterday." Roxas tensed up and froze for a second before he went down the halls again. "Well fuck you too you cheating whore. That's right the whole school knows about you sleeping with Hayner and his brother, Roxas I thought you were better than that."

Pence shook his head as he watched Roxas turn his head a bit to look at Pence with wide,puffy, and baggy eyes. Pence bit his lip from the way the blond looked. It was like he was crying all last night and didn't get any sleep. He was about to say something else but another person, that over heard, spoke. "Hey everyone! It's the school's first gay slut!" This caused anyone with in ear shot to burst up laughing. "Look he's limping! You know what that means! Hahaha that's what you get you fag!"

With all the laughing and other students putting their own two scents in, Pence couldn't see that Roxas was headed right toward him. The chubby teen's eyes kept going from one person to the next that made fun of Roxas. Most of what was said, to him, was funny other things were going to far. It wasn't until he felt something brush pass him that he noticed Roxas leaving the building. He didn't know if he should stop him and say sorry or join the res of the school and make fun. "Roxas wait," Roxas stopped by the door, tilting his head back showing his tear stained face. "Don't forget to be safe and use protecting with all your partners."

"Yeah nobody wants your diseases!" someone commented.

Roxas sniffed letting more tears fall. It wasn't from the disease thing, it was from what Pence had said. Roxas gulped wanting to defend himself yet no words ever came out. He was looked at the door about to walk out when Hayner came in sight with a huge grin on his smug face. Roxas trembled as the teen got closer to him and put his arm around his shoulder, dragging him back to the halls with all the still laughing teens.

Hayner ignored how much Roxas tensed up and how his face was cover in tears. He kissed him on the cheek and waved to Pence. "Hey Pence! Why's everyone in such a good mood at this ungodly hour?"

"Ah it's nothing really. Just some id getting made fun of." Pence walked beside Hayner acting like he did nothing at to his friend.

"Ya mean i missed it? Damn, I always miss all the good stuff. Hey Roxas?" Hayner looked at the blond, again ignoring the broken expression on his face. "Did ya see what happened?"

"He might not answer you for a while."

Hayner looked to Pence then back to Roxas, "Why not?"

"He's PMSing right now." Pence shrugged.

"Aw Rox, is that why you look like crap? Man you should've stayed home today." Roxas never said a word to either of the two with him. Hayner rolled his eyes and just talked to Pence the whole time they headed to their first period class on the second floor. As soon as they got near the door, Hayner told Pence to go in first so he could talk to Roxas for a few seconds. Hayner dragged him to the other side of the wall and gently pushed him against it. "Roxas, tell me whats bothering you?

Roxas gazed at his feet not knowing what to say to him. He didn't exactly want to speak to him at all anyway. But Hayner actually sounded like he was worried about him and like he really wanted to know what was going on. Maybe Hayner did care about him? _'No Roxas! Don't think like that. Just because he sounds worried doesn't mean he is. Don't let yourself lose to him again.'_

"Roxas, babe, you can tell me anything. You know you can right?" Hayner kissed his forehead. He only slightly cared about what was going on with him. He just didn't feel like dealing with his him if he was going to be this way. "Did Pence or anyone else get to you?" Roxas gave in once and nodded his head. Hayner sighed, "Roxas you can't let them get to you. Just forget everyone else and remember I love you." He smiled at him leaning down to kiss him.

_'Lier. You don't love me at all. The only thing you want from me is sex. That's all you ever cared about, I just Know it.'_

Just before their lips met, Hayner's eyes glanced to the left when he saw something red on the side of his eye. That something red was hair and that hair belonged to Axel. He glanced back to Roxas to see if he noticed or not. When he was sure he didn't, Hayner leaned and connected their lips making sure that the red head got the best view of them. Hayner bit Roxas' lip causing him to yelp in pain. With his mouth open Hayner forced his tongue in. He had his eyes closed for a few seconds before opening them to glare at Axel who stood watching in disbelief. Hayner broke the kiss, still staring at Axel. "He's mine, got it memorized?" Hayner smirked taunting him as he poke his temple.

Roxas looked over to see who Hayner was talking to. His jaw dropped when he saw Axel standing there looking non to happy. Roxas stared back at the ground and shoved Hayner away from him. He chanced a glance at Axel and regretted it. He looked pissed and hurt. From the way he was looking, it wasn't directed at Hayner but to Roxas himself. He bit his lower lip and limped into the class room with head hanging low.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Roxas where are you going?!" Hayner ran after the blond. "Your eating lunch with today from now on."

"Hayner-"

"Oh you can speak now? Cool, well anyway lets get going before Pence eats all the-"

"Hayner, I'm not eating with you." Roxas whispered to him pushing his hand away from his arm. It had been the worse month and half Roxas has ever had so far. First Axel was pissed at him and wouldn't even look at him during any of their classes together. Roxas tried to speak to him on that first day but Hayner kept pulling him away. Then Axel heard the rumors going around the school that he and Roxas were having sex behind Hayner's back. With that rumor spreading around like wild fire, Roxas was getting made fun of again whenever Axel or Hayner weren't around him. He was even shoved in the boys bathroom by someone he didn't know. The guy asked how much he had to pay him for some action. Roxas was frighten and felt sick to his stomach. If that other guy that was in one of the stalls didn't help him, he was sure he would've been raped or something.

School wasn't the only thing going bad in his life. It was getting harder for him to take care of Ven on his own. He loved his nephew but with his bad days at school and Ven's whining and hyperness, it was getting to be too much for him. He didn't want Ven to know about how he was starting to want to just give up on everything. He couldn't leave his nephew on his own or to let him end up with his father and grandfather. He really wished Cloud and Tifa would wake up from their commas already. He missed them and he knew Ven missed them too.

That was another thing going bad. The last time he went to go see them Namine, the nurse for his brother, told him that he was healing up nicely but the doctors aren't to sure about when he would wake up. The same thing was with Tifa. Roxas was glad that Tifa and Cloud got to share a room now. He found out that Riku was the one that made the happen and that he was now in charge of them. He would have thanked Riku but the doctor wasn't around. He asked Namine if she would thank him for him.

The final thing was how he just kept letting Hayner have his way with him when ever he wanted. Roxas knew he was being stupid and that he was being used by him, but by this point he just didn't seem to care. It wasn't until Ven had caught them in the act that Roxas had had enough. Roxas begged Hayner to get off him and to stop but the guy just kept going not caring that Ven was crying. He thought his uncle was getting hurt and he still thinks it. Roxas was actually putting up a fight with him, trying to get him off of him. However that fight only ended up with Hayner hurting him and yelling him. Roxas was slapped and punched in the gut. Hayner called him names that made Ven's once innocent ears, not so innocent.

"What do you mean your not eating with me?" Hayner gave him a confused look.

"I mean I'm done with you. I've had enough of this." Roxas glared at him showing him he meant every word. "Hayner just stay the hell away from me."

Hayner yanked Roxas over to him by his arm, "What the hell are you talking about Roxas? I've been nothing but kind to you and this is how your going to repay me?! What the fuck?!"

"Kind to me? You think forcing sex on me is kind? Hayner fuck off!" Roxas pulled his arm back. "You were never kind to me."

"Roxas, nobody is going to want a cheating whore. Think about it, if you leave me you'll never be with anyone again."

"I-I" Roxas looked down thinking about it. '_Pros and cons Roxas. Pro, no more Hayner. Con I'll never be with anyone. Pro, no more Hayner. Con, everyone will still make fun of me and Hayner might add to it and make up more lies. Pro...Con,I'll have nobody to talk to anymore. Pro/con, I'll finally get to be alone like i wanted. Which also means Axel will still hate me.'_

"You know I'm right Roxas. Now, seeing how hot you are when your pissed has gave me a hard on. Get your ass to the bathroom now." Hayner hissed at him. When he didn't move or look at him Hayner pushed him, making him come out of his thoughts. "Roxas I said get to the bathroom now!"

Roxas balled up his hand when Hayner pushed him again. He made his decision and punched Hayner's jaw causing him to fall over. "I rather be alone than be with you." He turned to leave and just walk away but stopped when he noticed the circle of people 'oooohing' at them. _'How long have they-'_ "Fuck!" Roxas' thoughts were cut short when he felt himself being tackled. He fell face first on the stoned floor causing his nose to break and bust his lips when his teeth sank in on them.

"Fucking bastard! That hurt!" Hayner was on his back yanking on Roxas' hair. He could see the blood coming out of his nose and could hear him spiting out some of it out of his mouth. If he wasn't so pissed he might have cared. They were friends before they dated.

Roxas rolled over, knocking Hayner off of him. He wiped the blood on the back of his hand and arm, trying to clean it some but it just kept flowing. He looked at Hayner's face and could see a bruise forming on his jaw where he hit him. He looked up at the crowd that were chanting and cheering them to fight. Roxas rolled his eyes and gave them all the finger while he got to his feet. He wasn't going to fight just to entertain these people. He looked at Hayner again opening his mouth to spit more blood out and to speak but again was tackled to the ground by someone else. Apparently giving a crowd the finger wasn't the brightest ideas. The guy hit Roxas' face several times before Roxas' had a chance to block him.

"Seifer get off him!" He could hear Hayner yelling at them. Thanks to Hayner Roxas knew who was beating him. It was the school's bully, in his mind, that was landing blow after blow on his body and face. Roxas could sense that Hayner was going over to help him but failed. "Rai get the Fuck off of me!"

"Seifer's having fun ya know? You can't interrupt him."

Roxas could feel so much pain right now he was groaning with every hit he got. He felt his tears slip free, it was just to much for him. The next hit Seifer threw Roxas unconsciously caught. He blinked his eyes open when he didn't feel anything but the fist in his hand. He was shocked even Seifer himself was shocked. The next thing Roxas did was hit back, using whatever strength he had. He hit the older teen's face and pushed him off of him. He panted and coughed up more blood that was trying to choke him. He gazed over to see Hayner pinned down by Rai's ass. He looked back just in time to move away from a boot to the face.

Roxas trembled wondering where the hell the teachers and other staff were while he was getting his ass kicked. Just as he was done thinking that a few teachers came to break up the circle of kids. Everyone ran away from the scene, even Hayner when Rai got off him. They left Roxas alone for the teachers to question him. "Fucking cowards!"

"Mr. Strife! Language!" one of the teacher's yelled while another helped him up. He winced almost falling over when a pair of arms caught him. He looked behind him and saw Axel showing no emotions on his face.

"We should get a wheel chair for him." That same teacher that yelled at him took her walkietalkie out.

"I don't think he needs it, lets just have red here carry him to the the nurse then we can question him."

"Fine, fine." the teacher walked away.

"Alright red carry blondie so we can figure out this mess." He sounded annoyed as he followed the other teacher backing into the school build, leaving the two boys alone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Axel still had his arms on Roxas, neither moving or saying anything. They just stared at each other for a while. Roxas pondered if Axel saw the whole fight and if he did why didn't he try to help him? Was he that mad at him that he would let him get beat this badly?

Axel had indeed saw the fight from start to finish. He was going to get his lunch when he heard the two blonds yelling at each other. He was going to just ignore until he saw Roxas hitting Hayner. He was at a loss for words watching the dick go down. He had been wanting to do that ever since he met him. He felt jealous that Roxas got to hit him but that was washed away when Hayner tackled Roxas to the ground and the crowd got in his way. He was still ticked at Roxas but he wasn't about to let that ass hole touch him like that. By the time he got close enough to see Roxas was on his feet with his finger out telling everyone to fuck off. The next thing Axel knew Roxas was on the ground again.

Axel watched as Hayner was going to help him, he watched as Roxas got the shit beat out of him. He was standing there ready to pounce on the other guy, however the crowd of dumb teenagers was growing and it was getting harder for him to Roxas. By the time he was close enough again the teachers came to stop everything.

Axel sighed breaking the silents between them. He carefully picked up Roxas and carried him and followed after the teachers. "Roxas, I'm sorry." Roxas looked up him giving him puzzled expression. Axel sighed again when he went up some stairs. "I'm sorry I couldn't get to you in time."

"What...are you..." Roxas mouth hurt with everyone word spoken. He cursed Seifer for almost breaking his jaw. He had to clear his throat so he could finish his question. "...talking about?"

Axel stopped in the middle of the hall and gazed down at the bloody face of the blond he held. He examined him from head to toe not liking what he saw. Blood on his shirt, bruises on his face and arms and most likely other places. He saw some on his neck and he could feel his blood boil. "Did he hit your neck to?!"Roxas looked at his hands that were on his stomach. He shook his head afraid to look Axel in the eye. "Then what's...never mind, I think I know what it is." He let out a final sigh, "Roxas I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I-it's okay." He mumbled while still looking at his hands.

"And I'm sorry I couldn't save you from getting this messed up." He started walking again explaining how he wanted to help him and how the crowd got in his way.

"Axel, It's fine...ah crap!"

"Whats wrong?"

"Ven."

* * *

**So is this a cliff hanger or not? I'm not sure myself. If you noticed I finally did another time skip, I got tired of it going from day to day. I was going to have a Halloween thing in this but i think with the skip that's not going to happen, it would have been sad anyway. so next chapter might be two parts or three i'm not sure yet. well hoped you liked it if not then why are you reading this o.o is my question**


	13. Is this good or bad? part 1

**Hello everyone, before you begin to read i want to ask if anyone knows any good Axelx Roxas fics that has Office stuff, like Axel/Roxas is a boss or something. Or a good horror Axel Roxas horror fic. I've been in the mood to read those but no way will i ever write one. I'm not good at horror hehe.  
well enough of this here is the new chapter. enjoy.  
**

* * *

"I'll so what happened?"

Roxas was in the Principal's office, alone. After Axel carried him to see the school nurse, she told him to go back to class. Axel tried to explain that Roxas wouldn't be able to walk, since he was all sore, and that he would carry him to see the principal. The nurse only told him to leave or she'll give him detention for trying ditch class. When the nurse went toward the back of the room, Axel gave Roxas an apologetic smile before he turned and left the room mumbling 'Bitch' quietly but loud enough for Roxas to hear him. After the 'bitch' cleaned up his blood, she told him with a the dirtiest look Roxas has ever seen, 'hurry up and get out to get your punishment.' He was gave her look in return hearing he swear about having to help the damn kids and their fake fights.

Roxas made his way out of the room as quickly as possible. He didn't want to stay any longer in there even if it hurt his bruised body to move that fast. He was afraid to see the principal with every thing he has heard about the man. It was rumored that if he didn't like the way you looked he would kick you out of school. If you talked back he would kill you and nobody would ever know it was him. Basically, if you want to live then don't piss the man off. Roxas knows he already has. The principal hates having to deal with fights.

Roxas sighed mentally when he saw the two teachers that stopped the fight, waiting for him outside the P.O. One of them was his own math teacher and the other one he didn't know. His math teacher, , noticed he was headed their way. She frowned and tossed some of her brown, puffy hair over her shoulder. Roxas watched as her lips moved as she spoke to the other teacher. He wasn't sure what she said but when she finished the man saunter over to him.

Roxas was finally able to get a good look at him. He was just as tall as Axel and just as lean. He had long black hair with white strips, all tied back into a low pony tail. He was a lot older than most of the teachers but at the same time he didn't seem to be too old. He had a scar on his left cheek that looked like he was in a knife fight or something. The weirdest thing though, the man had an eye patch on his right eye. Roxas wasn't sure if he actually needed it or if he was just wearing it for fun. Either way the blond didn't want to know.

The man smirked at him and crossed his arms. When he spoke, his accent reminder Roxas of a surfer. "Alright kitten, ready to see the prince?" Roxas shudder when man called him kitten. The guy noticed and let out a barking laugh. "What? Don't like name?"

"Xigbar, are you scaring Mr. Strife?" Mrs. Lady strolled over to them looking much calmer than she had outside.

"As if. We were just having a little chat right Blondie?" He, Xigbar, glanced down at Roxas, laughing when he saw the glare that the blond tried to hide. Xigbar slapped Roxas on the back making him cry in pain. "Lets go kiddo. Mrs. Lady I'll take it from here you go on back to class." Mrs. Lady was hesitant but agreed and walked away leaving Roxas with this crazy man. "I'll right here we go." Xigbar said as he pushed Roxas toward the office non to gently.

Xigbar opened the door for him and shoved him in the surprisingly small room. Roxas let his eyes wonder around the room before he was forced to sit in front of the empty desk. The room had a book shelf to the left side of him while a window was to the right. There really wasn't much in the room so Roxas looked at the desk. There was only a book and a half eaten donut.

Roxas licked his lips and gulped when he heard the door open close behind him, letting him know that the principal was now in the room or that Xigbar left him alone in the room. He was to afraid to look behind him to check. When he heard foot steps moving from behind him to next to him he gazed down at his lap. He never liked being questioned and he knew if Cloud was still up and about that he would be questioned by him when he got home. For once was kinda glad his brother was not at home but he quickly slapped himself mentally for thinking such a thing.

He heard the chair squeak and roll forward. He wasn't expecting to hear or see the person on the other side of the desk when his head snapped up when the man finally spoke after a minute of silents.

"So full name Roxas Vanitas Strife. Grade 11, almost a straight A student with one B in Physical Eduction." The principal laughed, "How do you not get an A in one of the easiest classes?"

Roxas crossed his arms pouting a bit. "I didn't want to run one mile and they take points away. Why did you make it seem like you left the room?"

"To mess with you duh, and why didn't you run?"

Roxas was confused. He thought he would be questioned about what happened during lunch, not about his grades. He thought back on the reason why he didn't run that day and a faint blush ran across his cheeks. He couldn't tell the man that it was one of the days Hayner forced himself on him in the locker room right before class even started. That memory made the blush vanish only to replaced with anger.

"Well, you going to answer me kiddo?" Roxas looked away from Principal Xigbar, not darning to look him in the eye.

"I-I wasn't feeling good." Roxas tired his best to hold back the edge in his voice.

"Well then, you kids shouldn't be screwing around in the bathrooms and in the locker rooms." He chuckled when Roxas looked at him with his jaw dropped and eyes widened. "Relax kitten their aren't any cameras in there, it's just obvious. Plus I'm the principal I just know these things."

Roxas blushed and gazed at his lap feeling completely embarrassed now. He wondered just how long Xigbar knew what he and Hayner had been doing. He shivered at the thought of this man watching them in the act like it was his own private porn. _'Oh gross Roxas...wait did he say no cameras? I guess that makes things a little better but still...'_

"Alright now on to business."

"..." Roxas gulped waiting for the questions.

"Does this tie make me look old?"

Roxas looked up puzzled. "What?"

"Does this tie make me look old? It's been bugging me for awhile now. Should I wear it or just leave it off?"

"Um.."Roxas just didn't know what to say. His principal was not like anything the rumors made him out to be. He was the exact opposite. "Leave it off?"

"Ha I knew it. Alright now down to the really reason your here." Roxas bit his busted lip and yelped at the pain. "Not a good idea there little man. Anyway I need to know...is that nurse still being a bitch to you students?"

Roxas almost fell out of his chair. He was getting tired of the mans 'jokes'. Why didn't he just end this torture and get every thing over with? He heard the man laughing at him. It's as if he could tell Roxas was annoyed and he was just enjoying it.

"Well you gonna tell me?"

"Wh-what does that have to do with..." Roxas trailed off not wanting to finish his sentence.

"Everything now answer me kitten."

"Y-yes she is." He mumbled.

"I see I see, Well her ass is fired. Be right back kiddo." Xigbar got up from his desk and left the room.

Roxas bowed his head and covered his face with his hands. Never before had he want to hit someone so much in his life. Well besides Hayner of course. Roxas was sure if he didn't get out of here soon he was going to go nuts.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He reluctantly pulled it out as he stared at the door making sure Xigbar wasn't going to walk in anytime soon. When he was sure he was safe he flipped his phone opened and groaned at the text from Hayner. He thought about just deleting it but couldn't help his curiosity. He pressed the okay button and read the text.

**Hayner: Hey Roxas, I'm really sorry. If Rai didn't have his fat ass on me then I would have got Seifer off of ya.**

Roxas rolled his bruised eyes cursing himself for hurting himself again. He had to remember what was bruised and what wasn't.

**Roxas: Fuck off Hayner**

**Hayner: Roxas I'm serious man, It was our fight, he had no right to interfere.**

**Roxas: Why did he anyway?**

**Hayner: According to Pence you ticked him off when you flipped everyone off. He said that if Seifer didn't get you someone else sure would have.**

**Roxas: Tell Pence to fuck off too!**

**Hayner: Whats wrong with you?!**

**Roxas: Why don't you ask him? You know full well that Seifer and everyone else at this school are homophobes. So think about it, a homo giving them the finger would do what? Exactly what happened. How did everyone find out? PENCE! until he opened his big mouth it was only a few people that knew because of that kiss you gave me.**

**Hayner: I had no idea...Roxas it was your fault too you know?**

**Roxas: Yeah I know, Now just leave me be.**

**Hayner: You know that's not going to happen Rox Ass. ;) Your still mine and I'm not letting you go.**

Roxas was about to text Hayner back and curse at him more but the door knob turning made him slip his phone back into his pocket. Roxas watched as Xigbar came back into the room and sat back his chair. "Alright now on to the little fight."

Roxas crossed his arms glaring at his principal not caring anymore about the amount of trouble he would in now. He was too pissed off at Hayner right now to even really think straight.

"So what happened?"

"I hit Hayner."

"Why?"

"He pissed me off."

"How?"

"That's non of your business."

"Oh but it is kiddo. If you like I'll call him in and get his side of the story before I get yours."

Roxas growled inwardly. "He fucked me! Are you happy now? He screwed me and when I had enough of him he wouldn't let me go. So I punched him."

Xigbar laughed and smiled at him. "Gotta say you know how to make me laugh. Now what happened after you hit him?"

Roxas was getting a little more anger now with Xigbar laughing at him. "He tackled me to the ground, making me brake my nose and bust my lip!"

"Yeah by the way." Xigbar leaned over, put his hand on Roxas' nose and cracked it back in place. Roxas screamed so loud that one of the scrotarys came into the room to see what was going on. "Hey Miss. Mouse, you used to work in the hospital right? Good so would you mind fixing up this kids face?"

Xigbar leaned back while a lady with a round face came into his view to examine his face. He could feel the blood oozing out of his nose again. Mrs. Mouse left the room to saying she needs to get some thing. While she was gone Xigbar asked Roxas what happened after that. Roxas just kept his mouth shut until Mrs. Mouse came back. She cleaned his blood up and stuck a tissue up his nose to soak up any more blood. She was being as gentaly as possible with him and he was thankful for that.

"What happened to the nurse?" She asked when she gave Roxas some ice packs wrapped in a paper towel. "For your eyes." she spoke almost whispering.

"I fired her." Xigbar said nonchalantly. "She had complaints and I gave her one last chance and she blew it. Not only that she didn't even really help this kid."

Mrs. Mouse only sighed. She looked at Xigbar and with her head she motioned him to come over. Roxas felt something in the pit of his stomach when Xigbar held him down. He tired to look at Mrs. Mouse but she told him to keep hold the ice to his eyes. He gulped knowing what was about to happen. He wanted bit his lip but it was taken away from him by a gloved hand. The next thing he knew was was screaming in more pain when he felt a needle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

"Okay, now that you woke up again are you ready to talk?"

"What happened?"

"You passed out, now what happened after he tackled you?"

"I passed out? For how long?" Roxas panicked as he dug in his pocket for his phone to check the time. "Aw no."

"What?"

"Crap, I have to go get my nephew. He must be worried." Roxas was about to leave the room but Xigbar called him back.

"Already taken care of."

Roxas looked back at him puzzled. "What do you mean."

"Red came by asking if you could leave. I told him no and that he also has to stay. He explained to me about the kid so I let him go and get him. They should be outside the room right now."

"Ven." Roxas ignored Xigbar telling him sit back down. He got up and left the room. He looked around and saw Hayner, Rai, and Seifer sitting on a roll of chairs. He guessed that they had to do some talking too and figured that all three were pissed at him for keeping them there after school. But right now Roxas didn't care. He was worried about Ven.

"Roxas, over here." Roxas looked to his left spotting Axel with Ven sleeping in his lap. Roxas sighed in relief when he saw his nephew safe and sound. He started to step toward Axel but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Ass hole, I told you stay away from him!" Hayner yanked Roxas onto his own lap and trapped him in his hold.

"Your going to wake Ventus, so keep your mouth shut." Axel glared at him.

"Another thing! Stay away from his family too!" Hayner got louder making Ven whine in his sleep. "Just stay away from him! I don't know how many time I have to tell you!"

Ven whined again, burying his face in Axel's chest. Roxas elbowed Hayner in the gut and got free. He stood up and ready to yell at Hayner but held back. He didn't want to wake his nephew up and have him witness anything that may happen. Instead he glared at Hayner and tried to walk to Axel again. However, this time Hayner got up and got in Roxas way. Hayner opened his mouth about to curse when Xigbar decided to pop out of his office.

"Alright enough. Boys get your ass' in the room. Red you can stay out here since you got that kid on you. Move it." Xigbar went back in his office followed by Seifer and Rai. Roxas was still in a stare off with Hayner.

"Roxas, don't worry him. Just do what you have to do." Axel caught Roxas glance and they shared a smile.

"Don't talk to him BAS-"

"GET YOUR ASS' IN HERE!" Xigbar cut Hayner off calling from the office. Both blond's winced and walked into the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Okay so the story is you" Xigbar pointed to Roxas, "hit you." He pointed to Hayner, "And you tackled him down. After which kitten here was just going to walk away but decided to tell everyone 'fuck you' which made you,' He pointed to Seifer, "Start a new fight. When tiger here was going to help kitten, you" He pointed to Rai, "Stopped him and watched your fellow classmate get the shit beat outta him. Is that right?"

All four of the teens nodded their head. It had been an hour since he got them all in his office. And since then it had been nothing but chaos. Xigbar was tired and could tell the kids just wanted to leave. But now that he has the truth he has to think of a punishment for them all.

"Okay so Rai, for letting the kid get beat and not stopping anything you suspended for a three days. No leave my office, your parents will deal with you when you get home."

"Your joking?"

"No, not get out."

"Not cool, ya know." Rai got up and left the room mumbling about he was going to die when he got home.

"Next we have you Hayner. Your suspension will be a week. Now get out. Your guardian is waiting outside for you."

"Fucken hell. You had to tell Sora?" Hayner got up and mumble some more swears.

Roxas had the ice packs on his eyes again so he couldn't really see how ticked and scared Hayner was. He inquired as to why Hayner would fear Sora. When he met him he thought he was one of the funniest and nice people he had ever met. He didn't look like he would hurt a fly. Then again he didn't really know him like Axel and Hayner did.

"Alright that just leaves you too. Seifer, your gone for a month."

"What?!"

"You heard me. You watched a semi fight, chanted for them to keep fighting, and if your going to say so did a bunch of others well they didn't get caught. Anyway, you also got into a fight and or more like you beat the kid. So a month for you. Just like the others, your parents are waiting for you. Now go before I extend it."

Seifer growled and Roxas could tell that this wasn't going to be the last time he gets beat by Seifer. He sighed and put the ice pack down so he could look at Xigbar. "And me sir?"

"Well look at you, all calm now. What happened to fire you had kitten?"

"..."

"Alright, two and half weeks. For...you know what you already know. Now get out of here, i have a life outside this hell hole."

Roxas chuckled and got up. If the man didn't annoy the hell out of him in the beginning he would have thought that his prinicpal was actually kinda cool or something.

He left the room and felt arms around him. He was about to push the person away until he notice auburn colored hair and the sweet smell of apples. He gave a small smile to Kairi. It was all he could do with the stitched lips.

"Oh Roxas are you alright?" The way Kairi looked him over reminded him of Tifa.

"I'm alright, I just want to go home." He smiled again.

"Are you sure? She asked looking worried.

Roxas couldn't stand that look. He shook his head and went with the truth. "I actually feel horrible right now. But I do just want to go home, I have to help Ven with his Home work and make his dinner and -"

"That settles it, your coming home with us. No ifs and/or buts." Roxas wasn't about to argue with her. He was to tired to even try. "Axel take Roxas home and help him get what he needs so he will be comfortable with us."

"Sure thing sis." Axel still had Ven in his arms but he was wide awake.

Roxas looked down as he felt his Ven's eyes on him. "Assel what happened to Wasis?"

"Um, well, Roxas thought it would be fun to pretend to be in a fight like on your video games."

"Ooooooh," Ven's giggles made Roxas glance back up at him. "Wasis lost right?" He was giggling more.

"Well I guess you could say that." Roxas shrugged his shoulders as they all walked out of the building and headed to the parking lot. Roxas saw Hayner in the back of a black car. He guessed it must've belonged to Sora since Axel had Kairi's car.

"Roxas, hey you alright?" Sora asked when he saw them coming. His face looked like it going from pink to normal.

_'He must have been yelling at Hayner.' _Roxas thought before he nodded to Sora.

"Roxas is going to be staying with us Sora."

"Really?" Sora looked at his wife like she just told him he won a million dollars. She nodded and Sora pounced. If Axel didn't hand Ventus over to Kairi and moved in the way, Roxas was sure he would be in more pain.

"Sora calm down. You don't want to hurt him do you?"

"Opps, heh sorry Roxas."

"It's okay."

"Wasis I'm hungry." Ven whined

"Sora why don't we take Ventus out to eat while Roxas and Axel go get their things?"

Ven gasped, "Yay."

"Alright but I want to drop Hayner off first." Kairi agreed with him and they got Ventus settled into the car. He sat in the front between Kairi and Sora. "Meet us at the house alright?"

"Sure thing Sora. Come on Roxas."

"Yeah."

* * *

**So whatcha think? It's been a while since I wrote something this long. I was going to go for longer but I think this is a good stop for now. I hope you guys don't mind.  
**

**epes: thank you for your review :D I didn't think any of this is awesome but thanks.**

**lolypop: you made me feel embarrassed by saying my writing is addictive. Thank you hehe. I hope I made this one long enough for you. It's actually kinda hard for me to write longer than 3k chapters. the longest was 4k but i don't even know how i did that.**

******(Yeah i'm a negative person when it comes to myself if you couldn't tell XD)**

**thank you all for reading, reviewing, favorite-ing , and just being awesome :D**

**ps, I know my spelling and other things are bad. I sucked at English in all grades. ^^ I'm doing my best here guys heh, also i really don't want a beta, and i'll say why here, it's because i don't want to have to wait to post a new chapter up when i just get done with it. that and i got manger trust issues, they aren't as bad as roxas in this story but still bad. ^^**


	14. Welcome cookies

**Know it has been a long time since I have updated I'm sorry, school and no laptop really doesn't let me write this. So in updating by phone which by the way is taking a long time to write a nice long chapter for all of you.  
I have reread my own story (which I never ever do fearing it sucks XD) and have found so many mistakes I'm ashamed. That's what I get for never prereading my own chapters heh sorry everyone. I'm ashamed -frowns-**

* * *

About an hour later Roxas and Axel arrived at Sora's place. Roxas began to wonder when exactly Hayner moved there from his parent's house. The blond shivered at the thought of the last time he was at Hayner's actual house. Axel noticed this but he didn't comment on it. Instead he walked to the trunk of the car to get out Roxas and Ven's small suitcases . Roxas didn't want to stay too long, not wanting to be a burden to Axel and his family. He also didn't want to stay in the same house as Hayner.

"Roxas" Axel came up behind the blond, "You don't have to stay in the main house. You can stay in the back house with me and my mom."

Roxas bit his lower lip thinking it over. _'Stay with Axel or be stuck with Hayner?'_ He sighed really not wanting to be there anyway, but then he thought back to the way Kairi reminded him of Tifa. The look she gave him and the feeling he got from her just made him give into the girls's will. Even though she never even let him have a say in the matter. He sighed again looking at his feet. _'Maybe I'll just let Ven decide where we stay.'_

"Roxas?"

"Hm?"

"You're spacing out on me. You alright?" Axel looked at the shorter male worried.

Roxas looked up at the red head, with a light blush on his cheeks, "U-uh... Yeah just thinking, sorry."

Axel nodded and led Roxas up the drive way, up the small stepping stones, and up to the front door. As soon as they walked in, Roxas was tackled to the ground by a flying Ventus. The older blond groaned as he fell on his ass. His aching muscles burned in protest to the way Ventus was bouncing up and down on Roxas stomach. He could feel the bruises sting and a wave of dizziness wash over him.

"Wasis! Wasis! Guess wh-" The hyper child was suddenly picked up by Axel. He looked at the older male with a pout. He didn't like that he was interrupted while trying to talk to his uncle who was still on the floor.

"Aw Ventus, don't be mad at me. Please?" The redhead gave the child a pout of his own. "I just couldn't help but hold you."

Ventus blushed and tried to hide his burning face against the man's neck. Axel looked at Roxas who silently thanked him while he slowly got back to his feet.

"Axel? Roxas?" Kairi called coming around the corner. She had her hair tied back into a low ponytail and a pink apron over her clothes. Said apron was covered in what looked like flour. She even had some on her left cheek.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Axel asked trying to hold in his laughter.

Ventus bounced in Axel's arms, his shyness leaving him, "Kawee and me made cookies!" He looked at the girl who smiled at him. "She said that it's Wasis and my gift." He then looked at his uncle excitedly.

Roxas smiled at his nephew who wiggled around in Axel's arms. He got free and took Roxas hand leading him to the kitchen. They stopped at the sight of Sora looking like he was trying to sneak a cookie. Ventus frowned "Soowa!"

Sora jumped and slowly turned to face the two blondes with a sheepish smile. He rubbed the back of his head giving them a small wave. "Oh hey Ventus, Roxas. Heh guess you caught me red handed."

"Sora?! Were you going to take a cookie before dinner?" Kairi asked as she went into the kitchen followed by a smirking Axel.

"Oh come on Kairi it's just one tiny cookie?" Sora gave her puppy dog eyes but Kairi just shook her head.

"Sora what kinda example would I be giving Ventus and Roxas if I just let you have one?"

He shrugged and placed his hands behind his head smiling " A very good one." Kairi shook her head again giggling.

Roxas smiled at the two of them. They really reminded him of his family. He felt a stinging pain in his chest. He really missed them and wished that they would wake up soon. Axel eyed Roxas from the corner of his eye. He frowned seeing the hurt expression on the teens face. He knew what was causing that face so be cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "I think Roxas and Ven are tired. We should really get them settled in don't you think?"

"Oh yes of course." Kairi looked over at Roxas with a smile still on her face. "Roxas, where would you like to stay?"

"We have plenty of rooms in the house that you can choose from. About five of them have their own bathrooms." Sora said as he took a cookie and shoved it in his mouth ignoring the look his wife gave him.

"I uh, well it's up to Ventus. He's better at picking than I am."

"Roxas if you don't want to stay in the house you could stay with me. I was serious when I said that." Axel looked down at him reassuringly.

"Wait? Why wouldn't you want to stay in the house?" Sora questioned him. "We don't bite...much"

"Sora!" Kairi tried to suppress a giggle. "That's only going to scare him."

"Eh, but really why don't you want to stay here? We have plenty of rooms here."

Roxas bit his lip again. He didn't want to tell them his reason. He didn't think it would sit well with Sora to know his own brother was capable of rape. He also didn't want to be the cause of any family problems. He looked back down at his feet at a loss of what to say to the brunette and his wife. What could he tell them anyway? _'Yeah_ _sorry_ _I_ _rather not be here with my rapist under the same roof.' _Yeah that would work so well.

"I want to stay with Assel." Ventus tugged on his uncle's shirt trying to get him to look at him. "Can we Wasis can we?"

Roxas ruffled his nephew's hair slowly bending down to his level. "Well I did say I would let you pick, now didn't I?" The boy nodded his head happily. "Then I guess," he looked up at Axel, " we'll be staying with you."

"Yay!" Ventus jumped on Roxas, again causing him pain on his sore body.

Sora was about to ask again why he didn't want to stay in the house, but the look Axel gave him made him shut his mouth. He knew that the teen would tell him later but if it was really personal then he would have except that it wasn't his place to butt in. Though he had his suspicions of why.

* * *

No less than 30 minutes later Axel had Roxas and Ventus all settled into the back house. The boys met Axel's mother and she reminded Roxas of his own mother or what he could remember of her. After that Axel help Roxas unpack the clothes that they brought from Cloud's house. While Ventus went back to the large house to look around with Kairi. He was curious about all the things in the house that Roxas was too down to even bother to notice when they headed to the back yard.

After they unpacked Roxas collapsed onto the bed face first. He was surprised at the soft blankets, pillows, and mattress. It was like laying on a cloud. He just wanted to sleep now. It was only 7:50pm but to the tired blond it felt like it was two in the morning. He had a really long day and was about to let sleep take over until he heard a banging coming from the front door of the house. He groaned wishing for the noise to stop. He turned his head only to spy Axel's back as the taller male left the bedroom. His cheeks turned a rosy pink. He forgot just for a few seconds that the red head was in with him.

Roxas just stared at the doorway as the banging finally stopped. It was silent for a few seconds before he began to hear yelling from down stairs. He couldn't make out what was being said as the yelling was slightly muffled. He sighed, curiosity getting the best of him. He got up from the comfort of his temporary bed and hesitantly went down the stairs. Half way down he could hear Axel yelling at someone to leave.

"Get out of here!"

"Fuck that! Get out of my way!"

"You're really starting piss me off you little runt."

Roxas went down the steps carefully. He could hear the venom in Axel's voice. He knew who he was talking to and he was wondering when the sandy blond teen would come looking for him. As he walked through the living room he could hear the yelling getting louder. He could feel the anger he had toward Hayner coming back from earlier in the day.

"Let me in damn it!"

"Like hell ill let you in here!"

"What the hell are you yelling about?!" Roxas caused both males to jump in surprise. They both turned to see a very pissed off blond standing behind Axel. He crossed his arms over his chest with narrow eyes glaring at the teen outside.

"Roxas, there you are! I was worried about you. Why the hell are you in this pricks house?! Get your ass out here!" Hayner tried to move past the red head in his way but was roughly shoved away. "You mother fucking son of a bi-"

"Hayner!"

"Shit" Hayner mumbled as he turned around to face his brother.

"What do you think your doing?" Sora raised an eyebrow while crossing his arms not looking to happy.

"I'm trying to talk to Roxas, but the dick face here won-"

"Now who said you could leave your room?" Sora tilted his head a little to the right glaring at his sibling.

"Sora, I have to talk to Roxas, he's my best friend and I'm worried about him!"

Axel scuffed and rolled his eyes not once taking his eyes off the annoying blond. Roxas would have glared at him more and said something along the lines of 'best friend my ass!' However Sora cut him off.

"Oh please Hayner, that's such a lie. What kinda best friend would threaten their friend and then have a fist fight with them? I know what happen at school today and as i told you before," Sora uncrossed his arms, staring at his brother with cold eyes. "You get into anymore trouble, piss me off, or upset Kairi, your ass is going back to mom and dad's and you will never ever be welcomed in my home again." Sora hisses at his brother causing everyone to shiver. "Now get back inside and leave Roxas and Axel alone."

Hayner narrowed his eyes at his brother before complying and going back to the main house. He mumbled something Roxas could barely make out. It sounded like 'This isn't over.' When Sora turned his attention back to the other teens he still had the annoying and ticked off look on his face.

Roxas could only shiver. He had never thought that Sora could be so, well cold. He may have only known him for a few hours or even a day but he really never thought that the nice brunette could be like that. The creepy thing was that Sora gave him an apologetic smile before giving him a huge grin while he walked back to the house. Roxas shivered again making a mental note to not piss Sora off. EVER.

He began to wonder what Sora even did for work. How could someone so young afford a house like this? And cars like the ones they drive? 'Oh dear god what if he's a mob boss or something?! I've got to get Ven and get outta here!'

"Roxas?"

'_Gotta leave and never ever come _back.'

"Roxas?"

_'But_ _what if he comes after us?!'_

"Roxas!"

Roxas flinched out of his thoughts. He looked up at Axel with fear on his face. He gulped and with a shaky voice answered. "Y-yeah?"

Axel chuckled, closing the door behind him. The look on Roxas face was just priceless. He looked like a frighten child who just got caught breaking something and was about to be punished. Roxas pouted after hearing the other laughing at him. His pout only made Axel laugh more.

"What's so funny?" The blond huffed.

Trying to calm himself Axel took a deep slow breath. "Just your face. The look you had when Sora grinned at us." Roxas didn't say anything instead he turned into an apple. His face was flush with embarrassment. "You looked like you were about to piss yourself." He chuckled again.

Roxas turned away from him and marched right back to his temporary room. If this was his house he would've slammed the door. Right when he shut the door it just opened right back up allowing Axel in. He really wanted to tell him to just leave him be. He sighed and faced the teen unsure of what to say.

"Roxas I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." Axel rubbed the back of his head chancing a glance at Roxas.

"Don't be. I guess it was funny. I mean Sora, I just thought that-"

"He would never be angry or anything beside happy?" Axel finished for him. Roxas nodded as Axel continued. "Yeah that's what I thought when I first met him. I was as surprised as you were the first time I saw him like that." Chuckling Axel moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Don't worry about it though? Sora is only ever like that when he is just really mad. Other wise he holds it in."

"Oh." The blond walked over to the bed and laid back in the center of it with his arms spread out above his head. "Hey Axel?"

"Hm?" Axel turned slightly to face the blond.

"H-how...what does Sora even do for a living?"

"Well he actually works at the hospital with Riku. And before you ask why he called Riku over that night instead of taking charge himself, he just felt like screwing with Riku. That and he is actually the owner of the place and Riku's boss. He probably thought that Riku would best suited for your brother and sister. I don't know why."

Roxas stared at Axel in shock. And as if the redhead could read his mind, he spoke up. "You see, Sora may look clueless but he is actually really smart. He also gained everything his parents had after...well an accident that happened to them. His father was the original owner and it just got passed down to Sora after he finished getting his degrees." Axel looked down at his lap. Just thinking about parents dying made him think of his own father.

Roxas just stayed quiet. He didn't know what to say after taking in this information all at once. He felt bad for Sora and was pretty sure the brunette would give up all the money in the world to see his parents again...'Wait that doesn't make sense. How could Sora and Hayner be brothers if Hayner's parents were still around?' Roxas slowly sat up and moved closer to Axel so he was sitting right beside him.

"I'm confused." Axel turned looked over at him and gestured with a nod to go ahead and continue. "W-well, Sora and Hayner are brothers right?" Axel nodded though for a second, made a face when he heard the brats name come out of Roxas mouth.

"Then how are Hayner's mom and dad around if you say Sora's are..." Roxas hesitated looking for the right word, "...gone? Is he adopted?" Axel only nodded. 'I guess that makes sense and would be the reason why I never met him before. I guess.'

"Axel?!Roxas?! Boys where are you?"

"In here ma!" Axel answered his mother's call. The next thing they know Ventus, along with Axel's mom, bursted into the room. Ven had a huge grin on his face as he looked at the two older males.

"It's dinner time!" He exclaimed excitedly.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo

After eating and helping clean the dishes, Roxas gave Ven his nightly bath and tucked him into bed. The dinner was really nice compare to what Roxas was expecting. Instead of Hayner trying to start something he was forced to sit next to Sora and surprisingly Riku. Why he was there Roxas never found out. But he did get to hear how Cloud and Tifa were doing. The silver haired doctor had told him that they were getting better but still no sign of waking up. Roxas took in the good news rater than the bad. If they were getting better then they would wake up right?

The younger of the two blinked sleepily while looking up at his uncle, yawning as he snuggled under the blankets. "Wasis?" He asked with a yawn taking Roxas out of his thoughts.

"Yeah Ven?" Roxas sat on the side of the bed gently moving Ven's bangs out of his eyes.

"When mommy and daddy get better-" Roxas almost frowned but tried to be strong for his nephew. "-can we bring them here? It's huge and there's lots of stuff. I think that daddy would like the movie room and mommy" he yawned again slowly closing his eyes. "And mommy would like the liberry."

Roxas chuckled at Ven's attempt to say library. "Yeah." Was all he said as the child differed off to sleep. He pecked his forehead before getting up and leaving the room to go to his own.

It only took him a few steps to get to his bedroom. Once he was inside he got some clothes and headed out of his room and down the hall toward the bathroom for a shower. He sighed to himself as he opened the door not noticing that the lights were on and the shower was running. He was too tired to really notice anything. That is until the water was turned off and the shower door was open by a soaking wet Axel.

"Roxas?"


	15. I hope you like me too

**So I felt like that last chapter was getting a little long so I stopped though I have no clue how long it was. Anyway here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Roxas?" Axel asked wide eyed as he just opened the shower door exposing himself to the blond.

Roxas eyes expanded in shock. His blue eyes stared at dripping wet red hair, strong shoulders, smooth pecs and abs shining with the shower water. He didn't dare look any lower nor did he dare to look Axel in the eye. His face burned for more than one reason. He swallowed hard as he quickly backed out the room and bolted for his room.

Once in his room he fell against the door clutching his clothes with one hand while the other was grasping at his chest. He could feel his heart pounding harder than he has ever felt before. He was trying hard to steady his breathing so he could calm down. He never thought someone as skinny as Axel looked could actually have muscle tone like that. He just looked so..'Stop it Roxas! Don't think of him like that. But he just looked so very h-NO bad Roxas stop it!' As he yelled at himself he could feel his face flush even more than what it had already been before.

Taken a few deep breathes. He was finally able to calm down a little. 'Okay so I just saw Axel naked. B-but it was an accident right? I didn't even know he was in there. Damn it I really should have paid attention to what was going on. Just because I saw him like that doesn't mean anything at all.'

'Then why were you blushing?'

'Shut up brain! I was just surprised and embarrassed for being stupid and accidentally seeing my friend naked. There is nothing wrong with that at all. I didn't look any lower so he could have had a towel or heck even trunks on for all I know. It would have been the same sight...just with out the possible lower area not having anything covered.' Roxas groaned as he got up from the ground. He now had a head ache from over thinking the situation.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Roxas you awake still?" Roxas gasped and jumped away from the door at the sound of Axel's voice. If he had been thinking straight he might have thought that it was stupid question to ask since they had just seen each other only about 4 minutes ago.

Hesitantly Roxas opened his mouth to answer but was afraid of how he would sound. He took a huge breath to steady himself then with a whisper said, "I'm awake."

"Do you mind if I come in?" Axel asked sounding unsure.

Roxas nodded to the door then shook his head to himself before slowly opening the door. He kept his eyes glues to the floor as he let a now fully dressed Axel into his room. He felt so nervous at that moment. He was worried that Axel might make him go to the main house. He glanced up to see Axel sitting on the bed patting the space on his right, asking Roxas to join him.

"Why don't you sit down?"

"I'm fine with just standing. Wh-what did you need?"

"Oh nothing much. Just checking on you."

Roxas hated how awkward the conversation was. He knew why Axel was here but at the same time he wasn't sure. Relaxing himself a bit he shuffled his feet over to the bed but crawled in the middle, sitting with his back against headboard. "Oh."

Axel shifted around so he was facing the blond. Green eyes looking everywhere but blue. The room was so plain. The only thing it had was the queen size bed with plain white covers. Same for the walls and carpet. The only thing different was the large window to Axel's right, but Roxas left. "Wow, we really need to fix up this room. It's way to bright in here." Axel chuckled and grinned see a small smirk on Roxas.

"Oh do we? I kinda like it like this."

"I doubt that. When I was in your room, it was really dark in there."

"Leave my cave alone. I liked it like that."

"Your cave? If that was your cave then what's this?"

Roxas couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. He looked around the room thinking of a name for this room. "Hmmm, it's my cloud room of fluff." They both started to laugh together for a few moments. Axel laid back and closed his eyes. Roxas moved forward a little and poke his tattoo.

Axel peaked an eye open at the teen who face just turned pink. Axel let out a breath before he sat up again, ready to talk about what he really wanted to talk about. "Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"About what happened in the bathroom-"

'Oh no' Roxas thought.

"-what exactly where you doing in there?"

Roxas just wanted to hide in a hole at that moment. He could feel his heart pounding again while his face went up in flames. He nervously mumbled his answer not sure why he was so embarrassed.

"Sorry didn't catch that?"

"I-I just went in for a shower."

"If you wanted to join me you just had to ask."

Roxas bright red head snapped up. His jaw dropped. "Wha-"

Axel just started to laugh at him. "Ha ha ha, sorry Roxas, I couldn't help myself. Heh I was only joking. You should see the look on your face."

Roxas frowned and crossed his arms. He was not happy at all. He felt like kicking Axel off the bed. So that's just what he did. He jerk back his leg and then kicked the red haired teen on his side shutting up his laughter and shoving him off the bed. He heard the thump and not to manly squeak from Axel. He smirked to himself, feeling proud for a few seconds. But then he remembered that this wasn't his house. 'Shit.'

Roxas crawled over to the end of the bed and peered over to see Axel rubbing his head. "Ah what the hell Roxas?" Axel glared up at him. "That really hurt you know."

"You shouldn't have joked around like that then asshole." Roxas glared back down at him.

"I was only half joking." He grumbled.

"What?" Roxas thought and hoped he heard him wrong.

"I said" Axel faced him, "I was only half joking." He got up and leaned forward, crushing his lips against Roxas.

Roxas was in complete shock. He thought 'not again' but this time he didn't push or pull away. He was to frozen to do anything. He could feel the color drain from his face only to come back dark red.

When he didn't responded Axel pulled back frowning. The look Roxas was giving him told him that he shouldn't have done that, again. But instead of apologizing like last time he just pulled Roxas into a hug. "I like you Roxas. I know we have only known each other for awhile but I like you. I hope that one day you could like me too." With that Axel let go of him and left the room. "Good night." He said as he closed the door.

* * *

Axel laid on his bed with his palms over his eyes. 'I can't believe I just kissed Roxas again and then confessed to him. Damn it! I'm such an idiot. I lost his trust, gained it only to lose it again. What the hell is wrong with me?!'

As he continued to yell at himself Axel rolled to his right side facing his window. He watched the stars in the dark sky twinkle in the night. It was some how calming to him though it made him wonder what he was going to do now. He knew that tomorrow will be not be a good day.

* * *

_"A-Axel ha, I-I can't" he moaned as his legs trembled with each thrust he took._

_"Roxas," the other male panted out picking up speed hitting the blondes sweet spot over and over._

_"Ahhh Axel!" The younger of the two screamed out as he released. He clinched to the body above him as he felt himself being filled._

_"Roxas" huff huff "I lo-"_

Bolting up from his sleeping, Roxas panted trying to catch his breath. He fisted his covers trying to still his breathing. "Not another dream." He groaned running a hand through his hair roughly. He threw the sheets off of his body to see if he made a mess again. Luckily today he just had an erection. Usually he woke up covered in dry fluids or sometimes even refresh, sticky fluids.

He sighed in relief even though he had a problem. It had just been over a week since he and Roxas have come to Axel's home. And ever since the night Axel kissed him, the blond had been having sexual dreams about the red head. While Axel and Ven went to school Roxas would lock himself up in his room. Hayner had tried to get him to come out or he would try to break in almost every day. He was getting closer to getting in the house but luckily today Sora had a day off so he kept Hayner in check.

Roxas went to the bathroom for a quick shower and to wash away his problem. He really didn't want to touch himself again, thinking of the redhead. He had been trying to avoid all week but failed. The only good thing was that they didn't talk to each other. He was glad Ven didn't notice anything as his mind was busy thinking about Halloween that was in two more days. Roxas promised to take him out today to look for a costume.

Roxas stepped into the shower turning it to cold. After he was cleaned up he went back to his room to get ready for a day of nothing but waiting. He went straight back to bed and laid there closing his eyes.

"Roxas?" Kairi knocked on the door before letting herself into the room. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

Roxas sat up and nodes his head. "No, go ahead."

"Well I was wondering if, well if I could go with you and Ventus when you two go shopping." She slightly blushed as she asked.

"Yes of course you can." He smiled happily.

"Really? Oh thank you thank you thank you!" She went over to Roxas and brought him into a crushing hug.

"C-cant breath Tifa...I-I mean" Kairi let go of him with looking at him with a small smile. "I'm sorry Kairi."

"It's okay Roxas, I don't mind." He gave him a lighter hug trying to comfort him. He hugged her back before she let him go. "Ven gets out early today right?" He nodded once. "We can go get him together and then head out. I'll see you soon." She hugged him again before heading out.

"I-I need Hayner now." Though Roxas said this to himself he knew he would regret it after. He just needed a distraction. The blond seemed like a good one no matter how much guilt he would have later. "I just hope that Axel doesn't find...out. What am I saying? Why should I care if he found out or not?"

'_I like you Roxas.'_

Axel's words ran through his head causing Roxas to become red. 'This is just lust. That's all it is and that's all it ever will be.'

* * *

**Okay I know this one was short but I really have nothing else right now. Any ideas? Should Roxas just give in already? Think if it were you what would you do? Pretend it's not Axel that likes you XD other wise I think everyone who likes axel would go for it lol thanks for reading**


	16. Costume!

**I wasn't going to bother to write another but two reviews just got me to write again. Thank you so much ReliveTheGreat and Leven the Valkyrie.**

* * *

Axel rubbed his temples trying to rid himself of his growing headache. The whole week since he confessed to Roxas it had been nothing but awkward and so much tension between the two of them. He thought about just telling Roxas he was messing around with him, but then thought that the blond would be really pissed at him. Screwing with his feelings was a big no no.

But what he feels for him is genuine. Since that day in the park, Roxas had been the only person on his mind. At first he really did just feel like sleeping with some stranger. But when he heard the teen crying all lustful thoughts seem to have left him. After talking to him, Axel felt concerned about him even though he didn't know him. For the rest of the summer Roxas would randomly pop into his mind. He would wonder how he was doing and if they would ever meet again.

When he found out that Sora's brother was moving in with them a week before school started Axel was livid. He couldn't stand the boy. So all thought of Roxas vanished until he saw him in class. He was worried about him but at the same time wanted to be friends. Finding out that he used to date the scum bag, that hurt and angered the redhead. He also felt envious of the annoying blond. At the time he didn't know why.

Seeing them kiss pissed Axel off so much he had to hold back so much just to not tackle and yell at them. When Roxas asked him to hold him, he was in shock as to why. He was going to push him away but the look on Roxas face made him change his mind.

Axel thought back to after he found him sleeping in his car and after he carried Roxas into his room.

**Le Flash back XD**

_"Assel the door is locked." Ven wiggle the handle while looking up at the taller male._

_Axel had Roxas sleeping form on his back. He sighed pondering if he should wake Roxas up or just wait till someone came home. Readjusting the boy on his back, Axel decided that He would wake the blond up. He could feel so much heat coming off of him. He had to get the teen inside before his fever got worse. As he was about to wake him up Ventus asked him if he could go into Roxas backpack._

_"The key, Wasis has it." Ven pointed to the bag. Axel bent down low enough for Ven to dig around in the bag until he found the key. "Told you." Ven grinned handing the key to Axel._

_"You sure did." Axel chuckled as he unlocked the door and went in following after Ventus. "Can you show me Roxas room?"_

_"Wasis room is over hear. He will nap better in bed, right Assel?" He glanced up curiously._

_"That's right kiddo." Axel answers as he entered the dark room. He went over to the bed and laid the teen on it._

_"Hey Ven?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you have any cloths? I need them for Roxas."_

_"Oh oh I know where mommy keeps them follow me!" Ventus scurried out of the room and ran to the hall way cabinet. He then opened the top from the edge of the door but could quit reach any cloths._

_Axel appeared behind him and scooped him up. Ventus giggled as he became taller. He grabbed 4 random cloths and gave them to Axel not sure of how many he needed. Axel put him down thanking him for the fabric. He then went to the living room with Ven putting planets vs. zombies in at his request._

_"I'll be in Roxas room okay?"_

_"Okay." Ven answered with eyes glued to the tv. Axel watched him for a few seconds before going back to the blond's bedroom._

_Roxas was laying in his side when Axel came into the room. He scratched the back of his head at a lost for of what he was going to do. Sighing deeply, he went over the dresser and pulled out some clothes. He then went to the kitchen to get get two bowls of water. Going back into the room he approached Roxas, gulping as he began to slip his shirt off. He prayed that the teen wouldn't wake up._

_As the shirt came off Axel brows furrowed. He saw the dried fluids all over the blond's chest and stomach. There was even some showing from under the hem of his pants. Gritting his teeth Axel wet one of the rags and began to clean the filth off of the boy. He wet the rag again making a face when the water changed color. He felt sick knowing that the crap was on his hand now. He got up and went to dump the water and rinse out the cloth._

_Axel went back to Roxas and removed his pants. Not happy to see more of the stuff on his thighs. He cleaned it up then got rid of the cloth and dirty water. He washed his hands in burning hot water before going back. He slipped the clean shirt on Roxas trying not to stare at his clean body. He put his shorts on, put a wet cloth on his forehead and quickly left the room._

_His face was pink when he sat on the sofa. He was already having lustful thoughts about the teen. He wanted him but knew he could never have him. At that moment Axel thought it was one of those 'you want what you can't have moments.'_

_Later that night while he laid next to Roxas on the the bed he had more lustful thoughts. He turned to his side to stared at his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful. Axel's heart thumped. He reached out and softly strokes Roxas' cheek._

**End of le flash back**.

Axel knew he liked Roxas after sleeping next to him. It was weird since they only knew each other for a week. After he kissed him the first time, he knew he really really liked him. He knew it wasn't just lust. He was hurt when Roxas kicked him out and more hurt when he found out Roxas was with the bastard again.

But now he wasn't. He was single and Axel thought he had a chance. To bad he didn't wait a little longer. "I fucked up big time." He told himself as he parked the car in the drive way.

Just as he got out of the car he saw Kairi and Roxas, who looked really guilty, walk out of the house. Kairi had the biggest smile he had not seen since her wedding day. She skipped over to Axel and put her hand out. Axel raised a brow at her.

"Keys." She moved her fingers stating for him to hand them over.

"Can I hear a please?" Axel teased trying to hide and better his mood.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Can I hear a never driving the car again?" She smirked.

"Ah you've learned well sister, you've leaned well."

"Thank you oh great one." She rolled her eyes again.

"Going to pick up Ventus? You know I would have done it of you didn't call me telling me to just come home."

"Going shopping with Ventus and Roxas." She smiled happily. "Ven's going to pick out a costume and-"

"You want to help pick something right?"

"We'll since you don't dress up anymore I just thought that I could help Ven and Roxas." Kairi pouted a bit.

Axel ruffled her hair laughing. "Oh I dress up. Just not around you."

"Pff pervert." Kairi giggled smacking her brother's hand away. "Anyway we have to hurry now thanks to you." Kairi snatched the keys from Axel's hand and walked over to the car leaving a spaces out Roxas alone with Axel.

Axel watched Roxas for a moment or two. He looked like he just did something he was regretting doing. Axel walked over to him without thinking about and embraced him. He could feel Roxas stiffen from in the hug. Realizing what he was doing he let him go looking away while scratching the back of his head.

Honk

" Roxas what ate doing, Ven's going to be waiting."

Roxas snapped out of his thoughts and cursed himself. He was about to move but he noticed Axel standing in front if him with pink cheek. A new found guilt enveloped him. He felt like he just cheated in Axel when they weren't even together.

Axel noticed Roxas staring at him with worry, guilt, and frustration. He looked over to see Kairi raising a brow at them. He looked back to Roxas and took his hand, dragging him to the car. "Let's go Roxas, uh Ven's waiting for you."

"...huh? Oh right." Roxas got in the car followed by Axel.

Kairi gasped. "Axel your coming with us?"

"It appears so dear sister."

"I'm so happy right now. I'm going to force you into the most embarrassing costumes I can find."

"You better not Kairi. Last time you somehow forced me into a leather cat outfit. May I remind you that it was only half a shirt."

Kairi giggled as she drove. "It was funny and you know it."

* * *

Roxas listened to the two bicker about what embarrassing outfits Axel was forced to wear. He pictured each and everyone. Starting from the cat one. He pictures Axel with a short leather shirt. The hem going only just above his diaphragm. He had tight leather pants with a spiked belt, going just bit lower than it needed to be. He had a long red tail and two cat eats on his head. He even picture Axel with a collar begging Roxas for attention. Roxas blushed and could feel himself getting hard. He shook the thoughts out of his head as Ven's school came into view.

Kairi parked the car as Axel just finished saying he was going to make her look like the ugliest thing he could think of as revenge for all her past trickery.

"I'm going to go get Ven." Roxas unbuckled himself and stepped out of the car limping once. He hoped no one noticed.

"Hey Axel, did Roxas just limp?" Kairi turned around in her seat to face her brother.

"You must be seeing things. He's walking just fine." Axel gestured with his head to where Roxas was walking. He knew his sister wasn't seeing things. He saw it too and was planning a murder in his head.

"Well okay."

"Kawee! Assel!" Ven exclaimed as he ran to the car past Roxas ignoring him as he waved to his two friends. "Bye Terra! bye Aqua!"

"Bye Ven!" They said in unison.

Roxas feeling a little hurt that Ven just ran past him, slowly made his way back to the car. He watched Axel open the back car door for him while bowing and saying "your highness." Ven giggled and crawled into the car followed by Axel. When Roxas got to the car Ven was strapped in and started to talk Axel's ear off.

"Roxas what store did you want to go to?" Kairi asked as she started to pull out of the parking lot.

"I was thinking the mall. They have plenty of costumes for Ven to choose from."

"Costumes?!" Ven turned his attention to the two in the front.

Roxas lightly laughed, "Yes Ven, remember?I promised that I would take you to pick one. Kairi is going to help and...Axel is too."

Ven looked excitedly around the car. If he wasn't buckled in, Roxas was sure the boy would fly out the window. "Thank you Kawee, Assel. Thank you Uncle Wasis."

Roxas smiled at him. No matter what mood he was in, Ven some how made him feel normal and happy. Even if the happy was fake at first. It would just become real.

* * *

"I want that no. No that one. And this one." Ven grabbed three random outfits giving Roxas his puppy dog eyes.

"Ven you can only have one." Roxas shook his head at his nephew.

"B-but but? I want them." His lip trembled and his eyes began to water.

Roxas just rolled his eyes and shook his head again. "Ven that's not going to work this time. You know better. If you make a fuss your not getting anything." This made Ven's fake tears turn real as he realized what his uncle just said. Roxas knew he was just bluffing to get the child to behave.

"Assel!" Ven dropped the bagged costumes and ran for Axel who was looking at some face paint. No doubt actually thinking about going through with what he said to Kairi.

Axel turned his attention to a whiny, tearful Ven. He crouched down a little so they where face to face. "Hey little buddy what's wrong?"

Ven sniffled and pointed to Roxas. "Wasis is being mean to me." He whined.

Axel looked over to Roxas who was rubbing the bridge of his nose. He chuckled and ruffled Ven's spiky hair. "What's he doing to be mean?"

"He won't let me have any costumes."

"Oh that is mean." Axel watched as Roxas approached them. "Wasis how can you be so cruel." He turned Ven around and rested his head on the boys shoulder with a pout to match Ventus' sad face.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "It's not being mean. It's teaching him to behave."

"I think he is well behaved." Axel stood up.

"He is, just ugh! Come one Ven." Roxas took Ven's hand and dragged him away from Axel.

Ven's tears stopped as he gulped. He was afraid he would get a time out or worse, they would just go home. "W-Wasis I'm sorry."

Roxas sighed and picked up his nephew. "I know you are Ven. I'm sorry too." Ven wrapped his arms around the older blond's neck, hugging him. Roxas hugged him back then pulled back a bit. "Let's get you some costumes to try on. Kay?"

"Kay." Ven hugged him again.

* * *

Ven yawned as he sat on Roxas lap. He had picked a ninja costume about an hour ago. They were still in the mall waiting for Kairi to just give up on forcing Axel into costumes. He told her he wasn't going to try anything on or get anything. But some how she got him to try on at least ten different costumes.

"Wasis I'm hungry and sleepy."

"I know Ven, and I'm sorry but we have to wait. Just try to nap okay?" Ven nodded and let sleep take him.

"For the last time Kairi I'm not putting that one on."

"But I think you would make a good Joker. Riku will be batman, Sora is going to be Robin, while I'm going to be bat girl."

"Kairi, for the last time I'm not going to dress as the joker, last year it was Marvel and now this year is DC. I'm done with the comic book stuff. Hell you made be the Mad Hatter two years ago. Beside, I've seen Sora's costume and its not Robin."

"What? He told me it was DC themed this year. That little lier. Now what am I going to be for the party?"

"Party?" The two looked at Roxas. "What party?"

"Oh, right sorry Roxas. I forgot I tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Well every year, Sora, Riku, and I host a Halloween party." Kairi said as she bounced on her feet.

"It usually starts with everyone invited, to gather at the house. Then we all go trick or treating." Axel looked away embarrassed before continuing. "After that failed attempt we head back to the house and have a party."

"Which is usually themed." Kairi finished.

"Oh."

"Roxas your invited too you know."

"I um" he blushed. "I'm not the partying type."

"But Roxas you have to come." Kairi begged him. "I promise that we will have more than just alcohol to drink."

"Kairi, that's really not going to win him over."

"Oh hush. Will you go Roxas please?"

Roxas bit his lip wanting to say no, but knew he would have no choice unless he went back home. Which didn't sound so bad. The look Kairi gave him, however made him say yes.

"Now we have to get you a costume!" She cried happily."

* * *

"What an exhausting day." Roxas said to himself as he laid in bed. After they left the mall, they went home and ate dinner. Roxas helped Ven with his homework, and did his own, which he got from Axel. Though the two never said anything to each other when the homework was handed over.

Roxas just came out a shower feeling tried for more than one reason. He still felt the guilt from what he did with Hayner before they left to go pick up Ven. "I'm such an idiot. And then I just had to see Axel after. Not only that I had to be around him. I'm sure he noticed my random limps." Roxas closed his eyes wanting to just disappear.

He thought about just going to Ven's room, packing up and then head back home. But he knew that was impossible knowing Sora or Kairi would ended up asking him why he left without a word. They would show up at his house and start with the questions he didn't want to answer.

Roxas rolled over on his side when there was a knock on his door. He slowly got up and went to open it. He looked down to see Ventus rubbing his sleepy eye. "Ven? Is something wrong?"

He sniffled and clang to his uncle. "I-I had a bad dream. M-mommy and d-daddy" he whimpered letting his tears run free. "Mommy and d-daddy...d-died." He cried letting his it out loudly.

"Roxas hugged him close. Trying to clam him down. The thought that he dream this hurt Roxas. He never wanted Ven to have any nightmares like that. Or any nightmares at all. He picked him up and carried him to bed with him. He rubbed Ven's back as he let him cry, still trying to comfort him.

"Ven, it was only a dream, they won't die. Mommy and daddy are too strong for that. They'll wake up soon okay?" Ven nodded his head while burying his face against Roxas chest. Soaking his shirt with tears.

"Is everything alright?" Axel appeared by the open door looking concerned. He knew what was wrong, he heard them speaking. He was going in the bathroom when he heard Ven screaming. He quickly got dressed and headed for his room only to see the boy standing standing in front of Roxas.

"Ven just had a nightmare. It's fine now." Roxas strokes Ven's head. Every thought besides comforting Ven left him. He didn't care that Axel was there and he didn't care if the redhead tried to talk to him. He was only concerned about Ven.

"Wasis can I sleep with you tonight?" Ventus whimpered.

"Of course you can."

"Assel will you sleep with us?" Ventus looked from over from Roxas to Axel.

"Wha- I um. I-it's up to Roxas." Axel turned his pink face away from the two blondes.

"If it's what Ven wants." Was all Roxas said as he got Ven under the covers.

Ventus nodded and Axel went over to the bed. He got in and laid next to Ventus with Roxas on Ven's other side. "Good night." Ventus mumbled as he sniffles one last time.

"Good night Ven." Roxas kissed his forehead.

"Night kiddo."

* * *

**so next chapter will be a horribly described halloween party. I've never actually been to one. So if anyway had any ideas let me ok now please. Also again the question from the last chapter's A/N. should Roxas and axel just be together already or should they wait a little longer? Thank you for readinbe please review.**


	17. Light and dark

The sun light shined in through the window of Roxas bedroom. The warmth from the glowing bright orb landed on the round face of a peacefully sleeping Ventus. He had his left hand balled in a fist next to his face while his right rested on top of two arms. One arm belonging to Axel while the other to Roxas. The two cuddled the boy in the middle of night unconsciously.

The beam of light glowed onto Ven's face causing his eyes to twitch and his brows to furrows. He turned his head and let out a small yawn then blinked his eyes open. His droopy eyes examined the room around him. He remembered going to his own bed and going to sleep but nothing after that. He glanced to his left to see the sleeping face of his uncle then he looked to his right spying Axel asleep with a bit of drool coming out of his slightly open mouth.

The turned his hard again and gazed at the ceiling for while. He didn't have school since it was Saturday. He just laid there for while not know if he should go back to sleep or wake up. He picked the latter, feeling the need to pee, and sat up causing the arms on him to fall to his lap. He struggled to get free but once he did he pecked Roxas on the forehead and then with pink stained cheek pecked Axel's forehead. He crawled over the arms and down the middle of the bed. He swung his legs over the bed and waddled off to the bathroom.

The space that Ven had once filled made a sleeping Roxas furrow his borrows. He moved closer until he felt the warm body near by. He wrapped his arm around the body sighing contently as he nuzzled into the neck of the unknown figure. That figure pulled the blond closer to him wrapping his own arm around him. His hand rested in the middle of Roxas' back. Roxas inhaled the scent of the one he snuggled with. His lids blinked opened while his blue eyes gazed up. He gasp and froze as he looked upon Axel's face.

His wide eyes slide shut as he took a slow deep breath. Instead of moving away like he had planned to do he just gave up and stayed how he was. He was comfortable with how they were. It felt right to him so he just nuzzled his face against Axel's neck again wishing he never had to get up. He felt as though all his drama and problems had vanished within the next few seconds. He never wanted this feeling to go away. He whispered Axel's name once getting closer were there was no space between them.

Axel woke up when he heard Roxas gasp a few minutes ago. He was surprised, he, himself didn't tense up. He was excepting to be shoved away or hit or yelled at. He kept his eyes shut and pretended to be asleep, he didn't know what to do. When Roxas moved closer to him and nestled his face into the crook of his neck, Axel couldn't help but smile. He blushed hearing his name being whispered as Roxas' breath and lips tickled his neck. Like Roxas he didn't want this moment to end. Unfortunately for them the smell of food that started to circle around the room got both of their stomachs to growl.

Axel sighed and unwillingly let go of Roxas. Roxas blushed and did the same moving back. They caught each others gaze both keeping quiet. Axel hesitantly reach out his hand and brushed Roxas hair out of his face. This gave Roxas a small smile and his cheeks became rosy. Axel felt his heart skip a beat. He caressed his cheek surprised to see Roxas leaning in against it._ 'Whats going on? Am I dreaming?'_

Axel didn't to anything more he just laid there with Roxas for awhile longer. For the first time in a while they had felt peaceful around each other. No fear, anger, jealous, or lust.  
"Roxas, I think it's time to get up."

"Do we have to?" Roxas closed his eyes placing his hand over the hand on his cheek. "I don't want this feeling to end."

"It doesn't have to." Axel was suddenly closer to Roxas. His forehead pressed against the other's. Again their gazes met in silents. "We could just stay here."

Roxas sighed and moved away from Axel. He sat up and stretched. "Yes it does." He got up and walked around the bed heading to the doorway. He left Axel alone in the room while he went to wash up.

Axel sat up and rubbed his temples. "Why do ya always gotta do that Roxas?" He said to himself as he got up and went down stairs to find the source of the aroma in the air.

Entering the kitchen he saw his mother at the stove flipping pancakes and cracking eggs. To the left he saw Ven stuffing his face with the breakfast he was served a few minutes ago. He chuckled at the sight of some syrup leaking out of his mouth. Axel turned and walked to his mom and kissed her cheek. "Morning mom. Need any help?"

"Good morning dear. Could you set the plates?" She flipped another pancake as she answered.

Axel nodded and got the plates and silverware. He finished setting the plates when Roxas came into the kitchen. "Good morning u-uh m-mom." He blushed still not used to the fact that Axel's mother asked him to call her that.

"Good morning Roxas." She turned to him with a warm smile on her slightly wrinkled face. Her red hair was tied into a bun and her green eyes were still full of life. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes ma'- I mean mom... Sorry." He looked down and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's okay dear, now go take your seat. Axel come help me take the tray of food to the table."

"Yes mum."

* * *

Roxas was in his room again looking at the roof. Breakfast had ended an hour ago and he had his shower. He didn't know what to do right now so he just laid back and started to think. He thought about Cloud and Tifa. He was wondering when they would wake up. He thought of Ventus and thought of maybe taking him to the park. They haven't been there for awhile. The last of his thoughts landed on Axel. The thought of this morning made blush. He didn't know what was going through his head at the time nor did he want to know.

"Roxas can we talk?" Axel walked into the room without bothering to knock on the door. He had a serious expression all across his face. Roxas sat up and grunted while thinking_ 'well think of the_ _devil.'_  
"How about we take Ven to the park like old times?" Axel suggested so their conversation wouldn't be over heard.

"Mind reader." He smiled. "Who said you could go poking at my brain?"

Axel chuckled and poked the blond's forehead. "I think it's fun to poke around in there."

"Kairi's right." Axel gave him a puzzled look. "You are a pervert." Roxas laughed at him but stopped when he saw Axel smirking. "Don't you dare- eek" Roxas let out a very unmanly squeak as Axel started to poke and tickle him. "S-stop"  
He laughed and wiggled around.

"No way." He grinned at him. "Besides, you're the one that had that dirty thought. I was just 'innocently' replying. So in a way your the true perv Roxas."

"Pfff ge-get off." Roxas kept laughing as he struggled to get free from the older teen's tickle attacks.

"Wasis!" Ven yelled coming out of nowhere. He jumped on Axel's back trying to stop him from torturing his uncle. "I'll save you!"

The two others stopped. Axel carefully swung Ventus over his head making him land on the bed. Ven's eyes widen as he saw Roxas was now standing next to Axel. He gulped and shut his eyes tight. He soon was in a fit of giggles as he was tickled by both teens. "Nyah hahahahahahaha n-not fair!" He giggled.

They stopped not wanting for the poor kid to pee his pants. Ven glared at them while trying to catch his breath. "Axel I would love to go the park." Roxas looked right Ven loving the reaction he got. The child's face was a look horror. Roxas would bet his next sea salt ice cream that Ven was thinking they would leave him there.

"We leave in five minutes then. I'm going to go ask Kai for the car keys." Axel ever so slowly walked to the door. He glanced back to see Ven's face change to a pout. "Ven you better hurry if you wanna go." He winked at the five year old and stalked out of the room.

Ven frowned and threw a pillow at Roxas head. He crosses his tiny arms and continued give his uncle the evil eye. Roxas lightly laughed, patted the blond's head, and slipped his shoes on. "Don't be mad Ven. I was only teasing you. How about after the park I ask Axel to take us to that ice cream shop; how does that sound?"

"Ice cream!" Ven hugged his uncle and ran to the door yelling that he forgave him and how he had to find his left shoe.

* * *

The trio arrived at the park with in fifteen minutes of leaving the house. Ven found his shoe in the movie room of the main house. He almost had a tantrum because he couldn't find it. Lucky for him Sora saw it while he ventured into the room. He was planning a movie night with Kairi and Riku.

Ven happily ran from the car and toward to swings. Roxas and Axel sat at a picnic table under a few trees. The car ride had been mostly quiet beside Ven asking the two questions about why he hadn't been to the park in so long. The main excuse was about how quickly it was getting darker and how it was finally getting cold. Roxas didn't want to tell him because of how they never had time since the accident with Cloud and Tifa happened. That would just make the kid cry.

Axel was across from Roxas trying to think of the right words to say. When he was finally able to think of something Roxas asked him what it was he wanted to talk about. "Roxas, about my confession." He paused to analyze the blond's reaction. It was just as he thought it would be. He tensed up and looked as of he wanted to run.

"Let's pretend it never happened. I'm not taking it back. I really like you Roxas. But I rather be friends then have you push me away again." He sighed feeling a weight off his chest. "What do you say?"

Roxas chew on his lip while gazing at his hands. It took him a moment to finally look at and answer the taller male. "I'm sorry Axel. I wish I could feel the same as you but I don't. But I would like that. To be friends with you. I've thought about it all. The way I've treated you and I just want to hit myself. I've been an ass to you and I'm sorry."

"Yeah you have been an ass. It's like your pmsing or something."

"Hey!" Roxas pouted at him. "That's your cue to lie to me and tell me that it's all fine."

Axel chuckled, he could feel the normalcy between them again. He smirked and shrugged his shoulders. " Don't worry, I'm an ass too."

"Yeah you are. I'm not the only one who has been acting bipolar. One minute you're mad at me the next you're okay with me." Roxas shook his head and again Axel only shrugged. "Aren't we a pair?"

Axel chuckled and playfully flicked Roxas' forehead. "I'll say. But I'm glad. Your my best friend Roxas. Besides Sora and Riku, I really don't have anyone else. All my friends are back at my old high school."

"You don't talk to them?" Roxas didn't know what to say to Axel after he said that so he just asked his question instead.

"Not really. Saix isn't really a "lets stay in touch" type. As for the others, well Demyx is busy with his garage band, Zexion is studying for university exams, Marluxia...I think he and Larxene are planing a failed attempt to take over the world." He laughed.

Roxas laughed with him hearing that last part. "Really take over the world?"

"What can I say? That's just how those two are." Axel shrugged and sighed.

"Axel?" Roxas asked him timidly. He chewed on his lip and looked around randomly before his eyes caught Axel's own curious eyes. "You said I was your best friend. Well I-I think your my best friend too. And I don't want to forget your confession. I accept your feelings b-but I just can't return them to you. I'm sorry."

All Axel could do was smile the biggest smile he could make. He flicked Roxas forehead again causing the blond to glare at him and slap his hand away. "Thanks. That means a lot to me. I know you have trust issues and I've broke that a few times but hearing you say that you think of as a best friend and that you're not technically turning me down, it means a lot to me. I won't try anything. Being friends is more than enough for me right now."

"Don't go all sappy on me Axel." They laughed together. "Who knows, my feelings might or might not change. But that doesn't mean I want you to wait for me." _'It would be nice if he did though.'_ Ventus soon wandered over to them. He yanked on their hands asking for them to play with him. They followed the little blond to the play area where they chased him, got chased, went down the slide, swung on the swings, and anything else there was to do at a park.

Ven's tummy rumbled at one point while playing hide and seek. He came out from his hiding spot and walked to his uncle who was it. "Wasis I'm hungry."

"Help me find Axel and we can go eat." He ruffled his nephew's hair. Ventus ran off to a near by tree where he saw Axel going up when Roxas was counting earlier. He called his uncle over and pointed up. "Thank you Ven. Okay Axel come on down." Axel complained about how unfair that was. "Get over it, it's food time. Right Ven?"

"Right! Food please." Ven tugged on Axel's hand trying to get him to move to the parking lot. Axel allowed him to drag him to the car. "Food please Wasis? Assel?" Ven's stomach growled angrily at him.

"Alright kiddo." Axel unlocked the car and they all piled in. There was a sound of a growl coming from next to Axel, he raised a brow at Roxas who blushed and placed his hands on his gut. "Hungry too?"

"Yeah, heh guess I am." Axel nodded ad started the car up. He asked where they would like to go and after a little spat between the two blond's Roxas gave into Ven's plea and they headed to Pride Rock's Dinner.

They arrived and went inside where a nice looking girl with brown hair and green eyes greeted and seated them. "I'm sorry about all this but some of the staff isn't...here..." The girl's eyes became the size of an owl as she stared at Axel.

Axel blinked a few times in confusion until he recognized their waitress. It was the girl that was with Hayner. His girlfriend Olette if he remembered correctly. Axel eyed Roxas from across from him. It didn't seem like Roxas knew who she was.

"Axel is something wrong?" Roxas asked him after noticing he and girl had a staring contest with each other. It didn't take a genius to figure out they knew each other.

"Huh? Oh yeah everything is fine. I just didn't think I would be seeing her here is all." Axel turned his attention back Roxas then gestured to the girl whom shook out of her own gaze.

"I'm so sorry about that. It's nice to see you again Axel. And um I'm Olette ill be your waitress this evening."

Roxas face instantly fall and he paled while his eyes widen. This was the girl that Hayner left him for. She was the girl without a clue as to what Hayner was doing behind her back. He was tempted to snort, roll his eyes and laugh. He was going to say 'so this is the skank he left me for and then came back to fool around behind her back. No wonder he is with you as a front.' Or he could just tell her that Hayner was no good for her or he could get up and leave. He hated her but he pitied her more. He felt bad but he wasn't going to tell the girl anything. Instead he got his control back and smiled at her. "Your Hayner's girlfriend right?"

"Y-yes. Do you know Hayner?" She asked sheepishly.

"He used to be my friend." He shrugged as he spoke plainly. He turned his gaze to Ven and asked him what he wanted to eat before the girl had a chance to ask what he meant by "used to".

"I want a hamburger please. With fries and um coke." He pointed to the picture on the kids menu that was already on the table.

"I'll have the same please." Roxas looked to a distort Olette. She quickly wrote down their orders and looked to Axel.

"Oh just make that three." He looking at her. She nodded and took off. Axel stared at Roxas, silently asking what the hell that was and if he was alright. Roxas shrugged and nodded his head. "Ven what do you want to do after we eat?"

"I want ice cream." He chirped, kicking his feet under the table.

"Don't you think you'll get full from eating here Ven?" Roxas asked him with a small smile.

"Nope. So can we Assel can we?" He gave the older male his best puppy dog eyes. To add to it he whimpered a bit.

Axel nodded and reached over to mess the little blond's hair up. "Of course but you have to finished all your dinner. I don't want an anger Roxas after me."

"I will!" He happily spoke.

When the food came Olette didn't even look at Roxas. He could tell she could tell that he didn't like her. She quickly walked away after placing the food in front of them. Ventus dug right in thanking the teens as he took a mouth full of his cheese burger. Axel and Roxas followed suit and soon they all had full bellies with clean plates.

"I'm sleepy. Can we have ice cream tomorrow please?" Ven yawned leaning his head on his uncle's arm.

"Yeah." Roxas carefully picked his nephew and got up from the booth. Axel went to go pay much to Roxas protest that he could pay for himself and Ven. Axel told him it was his treat and Roxas could buy the ice cream tomorrow. He handed the blond his keys and left him.

Roxas was in the car waiting for Axel to come out of the restaurant. He looked out the window to the starry night sky. There was almost a full moon out that night. Roxas could bet by the time it was Halloween night, the moon would be completely full and shining its bright light out for all the little kids to see in the dark. The thought of Halloween made him smile. He thought of how Ven would be a ninja while he would be a samurai. Ventus had begged him to be one so they could be on some team thing. He would have had to change his costume at the party if Sora didn't make the theme a "whatever" night. That meant everyone would show up in whatever costume they wanted this year. He still didn't know what Axel was going to be and thinking of Axel, he was now getting into the car.

"Ready to go?" He asked and looked to the back seat to where a sleeping Ventus was. "I guess he had a fun day huh?"

"Yeah. I'm glad he had fun. It's been a while since he got to be out like this." Roxas glanced back at the sleeping child while Axel started to drive.

"Did you have fun?" He asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah I did actually. And meeting that girl wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

Axel snorted. "Oh please, she was so scared of you. She could tell you wanted to rip her head off."

"I'm over it now. I feel sorry for her though. Maybe I should have said something?" Roxas asked Axel more than himself.

"Don't know. But she won't be at the house for awhile. If shit for brains doesn't behave himself that is."

"Hey Axel?" Axel grunted in responses turning left and mumbling a few curses at the idiot in front of them. "No never mind." Roxas yawned and leaned back against his seat. The next thing he knew he was in his bed. He check the clock on the bedside table and it read 12:00am. "I'm going to have to thank him." He tittered and fell back to sleep.

Roxas woke up again in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. Last night he had no dreams of Axel. And he thought it was because Ven was with him. But just now instead of the usual wet dreams, he ended up having a nightmare. He remembered blood, fire, and crazy laughter. He wouldn't have been so worried about it if it weren't for the fact that the last time he had a nightmare he got the news about Cloud and Tifa. Although that dream was about him getting killed by robbers. The only things that matched were him and Ven alone while someone was at the front door.

He didn't know what this one meant and he prayed it meant nothing. In the back of his mind he was yelling at himself to get up and go check on Axel. So that's just what he did. He threw the blue blanket off of his body, slide to the edge of the bed, got to his feet and headed down the hall to Axel's bedroom.

He opened the red head's bedroom door open hesitantly, not wanting to make any noise. He tiptoed in feeling the plush carpet against his bare feet. Roxas had never been inside Axel's room before so the carpet was a bit unexpected from the pyro. It was too dark to see anything else in the room right now beside the big window similar to Roxas' own window. The only shape he could make out was the queen sized bed in the middle of the room along with the figure sleeping in it.

Roxas was right beside the bed and close enough to see Axel sleeping soundlessly. He looked fine yet Roxas' instinct told him to stay. "Axel? Axel wake up." He whispered shaking the teen. Axel only groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. Roxas huffed and got on the bed so he could crawl on top of the lump under the blankets. He yanked down the covers to his own legs revealing the Axel's upper body. Roxas poked the red head's chest over the black beater he wore.

"I'm not leaving until I have your attention." He started to poke him in random places. It was when he slipped and poked Axel in the eye did the older teen finally stopped faking his sleep. He immediately covered the injured eye with a mumbled "fuck".

His good eye glared at the teen straddling his lap. Roxas chewed on his lip and mumbled an apologize. "You have my attention now. Happy?!" He snapped still half asleep. Roxas flinched and looked down feeling bad for waking him up. He even forgot why he was there in the first place. Axel groaned and closed his eye, pinched the bridge of his nose and began to rub the space between his eyes. "Roxas I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just fucking tired and it's-" he paused to look at the time. "-twelve in the damn morning. What in the world would cause you to come in here?" He raised a brow while he leaned on his elbows.

"Sorry. You know I better not hear that kind of talk around Ven." Axel just rolled his eyes and was smacked on the chest. "I'm serious Axel."

"Yeah I know I know. It won't happen from me. I promise but, I can't promise he won't hear it from other people." Axel glanced at Roxas and then finally noticed their position. "You could at least let me take you on a date first Wasis." He smirk.

"What are you-" Roxas looked down and gasped. He crawled off of Axel's lap, "sorry." Axel just laughed and was hit this time on the arm. "It's not funny ass hole."

"I better not hear that around Ven." Axel mocked earning a glare from Roxas. It may have been dark in the room but there was enough light coming into the room so they could at least see each other's faces. "But really Roxas is something wrong?"

Roxas exhaled and sat on his legs facing Axel. "I just had a crazy nightmare about you." Axel was going to say it was just a dream but Roxas continued. "I know it would mean nothing to you but the last time I had a nightmare Tifa and Cloud ended up in the hospital." Roxas frowned and swallowed some spit.

Axel sat up and took his friend back on to his lap in a less awkward position. "Alright you have my attention." Roxas looked up at him telling him about how he was with Axel in some unknown apartment and they just sat down to watch a movie when they heard a noise coming from the bedroom. Axel didn't miss the way Roxas blushed but he pushed that to the back of his mind for now and let Roxas continue.

"You went to go check it out. I leaned over the couch to watch you go into the back of the apartment. I heard you struggling with someone and I wanted to go help you but my feet were glued to the ground. I just couldn't move and then I heard you screaming. That's when I was finally able to move.

As I entered the room I saw blood on the ground and then I noticed how hot the area was. I looked up and I just saw fire everywhere and y-you-" Roxas choked on a sob. He didn't think that picturing the dream would make him cry. Axel rubbed small circles on his back and waited for him to talk again. Roxas took a deep breath and finished. "You where dead and your body was burning. I tried to put you out but I just ended up getting burned. I heard laughing next to the window and when I looked I could only see a dark figure. I won't lie but that laugh scared the hell out of me that I woke up." Roxas glanced up at Axel with wet eyes.

Axel pulled him into a comforting hug letting Roxas cry out. He hushed him and rubbed his back. "Roxas it's going to be alright. Nothing will happen to me. Not as long as you're by my side." He held him closer hearing Roxas sniffle. "Roxas?"

"I care about you Axel. You're the first person in awhile that I feel comfortable with. Even though I was a complete bastard to you, you're still here for me. I'm grateful and I'm serious that I think of you as my best friend too." Roxas sniffled again looking up into the older man's eyes.

Axel so desperately wanted to kiss the blond but held back. "Roxas no matter how much of an ass were, are, or will be, we'll always be friends. Besides now I don't have to hide things from you."

"Hide things? What do you mean?" Roxas got off of Axel's lap and sat in front of him to get a better look at him.

All Axel did was chuckle. "Be myself."

"So you're not yourself right now?" Roxas wiped his eyes and raised a brow at him.

"No I am. You'll just get to see the rest of me. I call it my crazy side or the "I just don't give a fuck" side." He smirked and crossed his arms.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Well I'm off to find a new best friend." Roxas said sarcastically.

Axel put his hand over his heart forging hurt. "You wound me Roxas. Whatever will I do?"

"Ask Sora to put a bandaid on your booboo." Roxas said normally but turned childish when he said booboo. Axel pulled the blond in headlock and gently rubbed his fist into his bed head hair. "Cut it out Axel." He giggled trying to break free.

"Not a chance." Axel let his laughter out messing up blond locks. Roxas elbowed Axel in the ribs causing him to let go of Roxas. "Fuck! Did you really have to do that?" Axel rubbed his side as Roxas got off the bed and ran out of the room yelling a yep. Axel stared at the door for a few seconds chuckling and still rubbing his ribs. "Roxas, you are one interesting guy. I can't wait to see you when you fully come out of that shell of yours."

* * *

**hello guys, so how do you like this chapter? I know it's not the Halloween party but that will be next chapter. I finally thought of something to do with this story abut I shall not tell ye. Please review I didnt do my essay for this. XD but lucky for me I have tonight to do it. And the rest of meh homework. Thanks for reading**


End file.
